Teen Wolf Diaries
by Mystogan97
Summary: Bonnie does a last minute trick that saves her and Damon but has terrible consequences as she causes a rip between life and death. Stiles goes missing and Scott & the gang travel to Mystic Falls in search of them but finds more than they bargained including changes to themselves they didn't even believe possible
1. Return Home

The white light flashed as Bonnie and Damon stood holding hands. There was a noise nearby. It sounded like a twig snapping. Damon noticed it with his keen hearing but couldn't see anything due to the blinding light.

"Wait," Bonnie said all of a sudden, "I can fix this,"

"Bonnie," Damon shook her as she began chanting in Latin. Her eyes glowed white like their surroundings and then silence.

The white light faded and everything returned to the way it was.

"Are we in Mystic Falls?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh yes," Damon said looking around with joy, "I could kiss you Bonnie Bennett."

"Yea let's not do that," she said.

"I have to find Elena," Damon said.

"Wait," Bonnie held him back, "how are we alive?"

"You did some witchy mumbo jumbo."

"Yea it brought us back but the Travelers' spell should've killed us."

"You sound like you want to die."

"It's not that. Something's wrong"

"Okay. Let's just find the others and we'll figure out everything later," Damon calmed her down.

They walked out of the forest and headed towards the Salvatore home. The house was eerily quiet.

"Elena!" Damon called.

"Jeremy!" Bonnie shouted as well.

"Stefan!"

"Caroline!"

"Enzo! Anyone!"

No one answered their calls and the house was empty.

"Where the hell is everyone?" Damon asked.

"They must've left," Bonnie said, a terrible thought forming in her mind.

"Why would they leave?"

"The Travelers' spell. They can't enter Mystic Falls."

"So how the hell are we here?"

"I'm not sure we really are."

"What does that mean?"

"How do we know we're not still dead?"

* * *

><p>Scott sat in his room making out with Kira. It had been 3 months since they saved Stiles and everything seemed back to normal. Kira was a little shy at first but now they were finally in a good place. A really good place.<p>

"What time is your mom coming home?" Kira asked.

"Any minute now," Scott said then continued kissing her.

"What if she catches us?" Kira paused.

"I'm a big boy," Scott said kissing her hungrily.

Kira jumped off the bed then, "I'm sorry. I just…"

"It's ok. It's too soon. I can wait…Allison!"

"Did you just call me Allison?" Kira asked shocked and hurt at the same time.

Scott just sat on the bed with a terrified look as if he had just seen a ghost. Kira wondered if he even heard her question.

"Hi Scott," a female said and Kira spun around only to see Allison Argent standing in the doorway.

* * *

><p>Whitmore College bustled with students and the atmosphere was filled with excitement. Elena went straight from her class to her dorm room. Caroline joined her about 5 minutes later.<p>

"We got invites to a party later," Caroline said excited.

"I think I'll skip it," Elena told her.

"Elena. You've been skipping all the parties ever since… Look you can't put your life on hold."

"That's not what I'm doing Caroline."

"I know this isn't what you want to hear but Damon's gone, Bonnie too. There's no spell, no backdoor, no way out of this."

There was a knock on the door then and Elena opened it. Instead of greeting the person, who turned out to be Luke Parker, Elena just stormed out the room.

"What's her problem?" Luke asked.

"You mean besides the fact that you let her boyfriend die?" Caroline retorted.

"I wasn't going to let my sister die. How many times do we have to go through this? I mean the Vamp teacher keeps sending me death glares every time he sees me."

"Alaric," Caroline corrected, "and I'm sorry. It's just Elena keeps moping about Damon and I keep telling her that there's no way to bring him and Bonnie back."

Luke looked away when she finished her sentence.

"There is no way to bring them back right?" Caroline asked suspicious about his behavior."

"No. It's impossible," Luke told her.

"I can hear your heartbeat," Stefan said appearing at the doorway, "now why don't you tell us what you know."

* * *

><p>Malia stealthily moved her way through the Beacon Hills police station. It didn't take long to find Sheriff Stilinski.<p>

"Malia," he said surprised to see her.

"I think Stiles is missing!"

Stilinski led her to his office and closed the door.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"When was the last time you talked to him?" Malia pressed.

"Late last night."

"No one's seen him all day I'm worried."

"I'm sure he's fine," Stilinski reassured her, "have you talked to Scott?"

"He was the first person I called. He said not to worry that Stiles will show up,"

Malia's phone began ringing then. "Speak of the devil."

"Scott. No I haven't found Stiles yet. Slow down. What did you say? I'm at the station right now, I'll let him know."

"What is it?"

"Our list of problems keeps growing."

* * *

><p>"Of course we're alive, I mean I can do this," Damon threw a vase to the ground and it shattered.<p>

"If we're not dead then the spell should've killed us."

"Well maybe your last minute witch stunt got rid of the spell. What was that anyway?"

"I don't know. I heard a voice in my head telling me the words to say. I just repeated it."

"Did she get sucked into oblivion?"

"No, she found peace."

"So what do we do now?" Damon inquired.

"There's no one supernatural in Mystic Falls so that means we have to find someone human to help us," Bonnie said while walking towards the door.

"You want me to rely on Donovan again," Damon complained.

* * *

><p>"How are you alive?" Scott asked in amazement.<p>

"I don't know. I just woke up here," Allison told him.

"Here? As in the house?" Kira asked.

"Yes. Will you put that down?"

Kira was holding her katana and it was pointed at Allison. She looked at Scott and he nodded so she slowly lowered the blade.

"Thank You. Did you talk to Stiles?"

"No. Malia couldn't find him. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I feel fine."

"For a dead person," Kira added.

"Kira, why don't you call you Mom maybe she's seen something like this before," Scott told her and she reluctantly left.

"I've been dead like 3 years right?" Allison asked.

"What?"

Scott realized she was looking at the bed and the sheets were in disarray.

"It's been about 3 months," he told her.

"You've moved on quickly," she commented.

"We broke up before you died. Plus you're the one that moved on with Isaac."

"Where is Isaac?" she asked.

"He's around."

Kira came back into the room then.

"You're Dad's here!" she exclaimed.

"Mine or hers?" Scott asked.

"Both."

* * *

><p>Derek was searching around the forest with Isaac.<p>

"Trail ends here," Isaac told him.

"Are you sure it was Stiles?" Derek asked.

"Positive."

There was a glimmer of light behind them. The trees shook and they were thrown forward by a strong gust of wind.

"What the hell was that?" Isaac asked getting to his feet.

As soon as Derek got up he felt a strong fist connect with his face and he was pushed back into a tree.

"Boyd!" Isaac exclaimed.

He couldn't believe his eyes. Standing in front of him was Boyd. He saw a flash of blonde hair and suddenly he was thrown to the ground as well.

"Is that all you got?"

"Erica!"

She helped him to his feet while Derek got up as well.

"How are you here?" Derek asked.

"We saw a light and we followed it. Next thing we know we're here," Boyd explained.

"A light? Where were you?" Isaac asked.

"You'll find out soon if we don't get out of here soon," Erica said while looking around.

"Is that a threat?" Isaac asked.

"You know this place?" Derek questioned, understanding what she meant.

"If I'm right then we're in danger."

* * *

><p>Matt was working his shift at the Grill when suddenly he felt someone grab him and he was carried in the back room. It happened so fast he felt his head spinning.<p>

"Damon!" he gasped.

"Where's Jeremy?" Damon asked.

"I got him," Bonnie said while walking in with Jeremy & Tyler.

"Bonnie!"

"Snap out of it drama queen. It's not like people don't come back from the dead all the time in this town," Damon chastised.

"Wait does this mean the traveler's spell is broken?" Jeremy asked.

"We think so but we have no way of testing it," Bonnie told him.

"I do," Damon reminded her.

"We're not doing that," Bonnie glared at him.

"What's your idea?" Tyler asked.

"It's simple. We create a newbie vampire outside of town them send him in. If he dies then the spell is active, if he lives then the spell's gone."

"We're not turning an innocent person into a vampire."

"Why not just find a vampire?" Matt asked.

"Well genius, in case you haven't noticed the town is supernatural free and we've been dead for however long. How do you except us to just find a vampire?"

"We can find a better solution," Bonnie told them.

"My idea won't take long," Damon told her.

"He's right," Matt told her.

"You're willing to let an innocent person become a vampire to test out a theory?" Bonnie asked in shock.

"Of course not. I'm the one who's going to turn."

* * *

><p>"Allison!" Chris Argent exclaimed as he saw his daughter. He ran over and embraced her.<p>

"Dad what are you doing here?" Scott asked his father.

"Your friend is missing," he replied.

"Malia said she told you," Chris told Scott.

"Yea she did. I didn't think much of it at the time."

"I don't blame you. It's not every day you see someone come back from the dead."

"Actually I just got here," Allison announced then looked at Kira who had a guilty look on her face.

"You're best friend goes missing and you're at home with your girlfriend?" Agent McCall asked in disbelief.

"I didn't think he was actually missing. Plus Malia didn't sound that worried this morning…" Scott was interrupted by Chris.

"You've known since morning!"

"How about we focus on finding Stiles?" Scott suggested. He was desperate to change the topic.

"Derek called. Isaac saw Stiles being kidnapped and they traced him to a town in West Virginia," Chris explained.

"Has Derek found him yet?" Kira asked.

"No and he's not looking. He ran into some complications out there and wants you to look for Stiles."

"What kind of complications?" Scott asked.

"Erica & Boyd."

"They're back too," Scott said in surprise.

"Wait who's Erica & Boyd?" Agent McCall asked then.

Last month Scott & Stiles sat down with Agent McCall and told him the truth about Beacon Hills. He was skeptical at first but he believed it when he saw Scott's transformation. They didn't tell him all the details about Beacon Hills, just what he needed to know.

"They were wolves in Derek's pack until they got killed," Scott explained.

"Listen we have to go find Stiles," Allison spoke up.

"Derek said this town is dangerous and we don't know if you being back is permanent," Chris began but Allison cut him off.

"You're not going to start treating me like a baby again are you? I promise I'll be back."

"Kira call the others," Scott told her.

* * *

><p>"What did you tell them?" Liv Parker asked her twin brother.<p>

"Nothing. They don't know the traveler's spell has been broken," Luke reassured her.

"You know what this means right?" Liv asked.

"Markos did the spell but he's in oblivion now that the other side collapsed. Maybe that's why the spell broke."

"No. The spell was still intact 15 minutes ago. There was strong magical energy then it vanished."

"You're saying a witch did this?" Luke asked in disbelief.

"It's the only explanation."

"What witch could possibly be strong enough to break the Markos' spell? We tried and it failed."

"Bonnie Bennet," Liv said.

"Even if she was able to do something, it's been 3 months since she and the other side disappeared. Why would it happen now?"

"Maybe she just got back."

* * *

><p>Lydia martin sat alone in her room. Things had been boring in Beacon Hills these past few months. No deaths, nothing supernatural to worry about.<p>

"Lydia you have a visitor," she heard her mother say.

Lydia ignored it. It was probably Stiles or Malia. Maybe it was Scott here to tell her that something came up and they needed her Banshee powers.

"Since when do you sit and do nothing?"

Lydia couldn't believe the voice she heard. She almost fell off her bed.

"Jackson!"

She ran over and hugged him.

"You missed me?" he smiled.

"Of course I did you idiot. How was London?"

"Strange. It didn't feel like home. Plus most of the people there were normal."

* * *

><p>"You still haven't told us what that place was," Isaac reminded Erica.<p>

"I heard about it on the other side. It's Mystic Falls. A town filled with supernatural. Kinda like Beacon Hills."

"Werewolves?" Derek asked.

"Worse. Vampires."

"Vampires are real?" Isaac asked.

"Says the werewolf," Erica joked.

"Can these vampires kill us?" Derek wondered.

"From what we heard our bite can kill them," Boyd answered.

"There's a badass. Name's Klaus. He's a werewolf/vampire hybrid," Erica informed them.

"That's possible?" Isaac said incredulously.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you on the way."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there."

* * *

><p>Damon, Bonnie, Matt, Jeremy &amp; Tyler stood at the outskirts of Mystic Falls.<p>

"Matt don't do this," Bonnie pleaded.

"It's okay Bonnie. It's better than some innocent stranger getting turned," Matt reassured her. "Plus Elena and Caroline and the others can come home if it works."

"Come on Donovan we don't have all day," Damon pressured.

Matt walked towards Damon and Damon fed him his blood. Matt coughed at the taste and Damon prepared to break his neck.

"Damon!"

Suddenly Damon was thrown to the ground.

He grumbled as he got to his feet and saw Caroline standing next to Matt. He didn't care though. The voice he heard wasn't Caroline's. It was…

"Elena," Damon breathed and they ran towards each other and embraced.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie!" Elena and Caroline exclaimed in unison and soon they were squashing her in a hug.

"Tyler called us," Caroline explained.

"We came as soon as we could," Elena finished.

"Where's Stefan?" Damon asked.

"He'll be here," Caroline said cutting off whatever Elena was about to say.

"Why'd you stop him?" Matt asked.

"Are you crazy? You want to be a vampire for the rest of your life?" Caroline yelled.

"Someone has to do this," Matt shot back.

"Fine I'll do it," Damon offered.

"I'm coming too," Elena said at once.

"Elena…"

"I already lost you once. This time I'm staying with you all the way."

Elena held Damon's hands and together they slowly walked towards the entrance to Mystic Falls.

"I hate to interrupt the whole till death do us part thing but we kinda don't have all day," Caroline reminded them and Jeremy laughed.

"I want to…" Elena was interrupted by Damon rushing forward with her.

"Damon!" Elena exclaimed.

"We're alive," he told her then kissed her.

* * *

><p>"You left him alone with her!" Malia told Kira in disbelief.<p>

"I had to come and get you because you didn't answer my call," Kira explained.

"Sorry. I was trying to find Stiles."

"We have a lead now. Don't worry we'll find him."

"I know. Now back to Allison. Was she flirting with Scott?"

"No. I don't know. Maybe."

"You're hopeless," Malia sighed.

* * *

><p>Peter sat in Derek's apartment watching tv.<p>

"Crap," he kept muttering while flipping through the channels.

Suddenly the lights went out. His eyes immediately flashed blue and his claws were out. His keen sense of hearing allowed him to hear footsteps nearby.

The lights came back on and he whirled around only to be met by bullets being shot into his abdomen.

"Don't worry it won't kill you."

Peter looked up in while cringing in agony, "Kate!"

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Jeremy sat together in the Salvatore home.<p>

"I missed you," Jeremy said looking straight into her eyes which made her blush.

She leaned in and kissed him and he held her tight. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her now that they had a second chance.

"You never told me how you came back to life," Jeremy asked when she pulled away for air.

"It's not really important," Bonnie said leaning back in but he stopped her.

"You came back from the dead. I'm going to need a little more than that," Jeremy told her.

"I did a last minute spell," Bonnie told him.

"Why didn't you tell anyone about the spell?"

"The spell sort of came to me."

"Are you sure that you're the one who brought you back or was it someone else?"

* * *

><p>"The great Peter Hale watching a chick flick," Kate laughed as Peter pulled the bullets out of him. "And what's with the blue eyes? Where's the alpha?"<p>

"What do you want?"

"Well I hoping to partner with a Hale Alpha but I can't seem to find one."

"I didn't exactly keep my Alpha powers when I came back."

"Oh you I get. It's Derek I don't. I mean he killed you right? He should have that bright red glare but no. Instead I find his eyes just as blue as yours."

"You're the one that attacked Derek," Peter realized.

"Care to explain to me what happened?" Kate asked.

"It's a long story. Maybe some other time," Peter said getting up.

Kate cocked her gun, "All we got is time."

* * *

><p>"We're finally alone," Damon told Elena.<p>

"You have no idea how much I missed you," Elena said.

"I missed you too."

"You said it felt like a few hours. You couldn't have missed me that much," Elena teased.

Damon just smiled and began kissing her neck. She grabbed the back of his head while he lifted her up to his hips. Damon moved from along her neck straight up to her lips. Elena dropped to her feet and ripped off his shirt.

She pushed him hard and he fell on the bed. Elena could've sworn she heard something crack but she didn't care. He'd been gone for 3 months. She'd consider them lucky if the house was still standing when they were done.

* * *

><p>"Lydia!" Allison exclaimed when she walked through the door.<p>

She ran over and hugged Lydia.

"I'm so glad you're back," Lydia said.

"So am I."

Scott was going to close the door but Lydia stopped him.

"He's coming. He thought he saw someone lurking so he went to check it out," Lydia explained.

"Who's he?" Scott asked in confusion.

"Hey Scott," Jackson said while walking through the door.

"Looks like everyone deciding to return home," Lydia told Scott.

* * *

><p>Caroline sat in the Grill with Matt &amp; Tyler. The Grill was closed so there were no customers inside.<p>

"It's so good to be back here," Caroline said joyfully.

"It's good to have you back," Matt told her.

"We should celebrate," Tyler suggested.

"We will, later at the Salvatores," Caroline informed them.

"Why aren't we there now?" Matt asked.

"Well Damon's been gone for 3 months so Elena's gonna be happy to see him. I mean really happy."

"Right," Tyler said slowly understanding what she meant.

"Well we can start celebrating now," Matt said taking out a bottle and 3 glasses. He poured each of them a drink.

"Cheers to coming home," Caroline announced.

"Room for one more?" an ominous voice was heard asking.

The three of them spun around in surprise, "Markos!"

Markos waved his hand and broke Caroline's neck. "Bring the Salvatores to me."

* * *

><p>Chris Argent returned home to check his arsenal. He was glad to see his daughter but he knew something wasn't right. Not to mention Stiles went missing. He couldn't help but think that the two events were connected.<p>

"A lot on your mind?"

"I figured you'd come. I knew if Allison could come back you wouldn't be far behind…Kate."

"Is that what you think? I hitched a ride from the other side?"

Chris turned to face her and realized that she was surprised.

"You don't know do you?" Kate continued.

"Know what?"

"Oh come on. I asked you didn't I, if someone could turn from a scratch."

Chris remembered when she asked him the question, then when Peter Hale "killed" her.

"You didn't die,"

"And I'm not a little werepuppy either. I am so much better," she told him while transforming.

* * *

><p>Back at Whitmore College, Alaric had just finished teaching his History class. He checked his phone and couldn't believe the messages he saw. Damon &amp; Bonnie were alive.<p>

He quickly went to Elena & Caroline's dorm but they weren't there. As he was walking out he bumped into Stefan.

"I heard the news. How'd they do it?" Alaric asked.

"How'd they do what?" Stefan looked confused.

"Come back to life," Alaric continued.

"Who came back to life?"

"Damon & Bonnie."

"Damon's alive!"

* * *

><p>"Everyone's here," Scott announced.<p>

"This is it?" Malia asked.

In the room were, Malia, Scott, Kira, Allison, Lydia, Jackson & Liam.

"This is all we've got," Lydia told her.

"What about your dad?" Malia asked Allison.

"Someone has to stay here to keep the town safe," Scott told her. "Derek and his pack are near the town. We'll call them if we need backup but the 7 of us should be enough."

"Whatever you say Alpha," Malia told him.

"Alright let's go. We're heading to Mystic Falls."

* * *

><p>"Where's the other?" Markos asked as Damon, Elena, Bonnie &amp; Jeremy walked in.<p>

"How are you alive?" Bonnie asked.

"Well that's all thanks to you isn't it," Markos sneered.

"What are you talking about?"

"When you did your spell you caused a rip between life and death causing countless supernatural beings to crossover," Markos explained shocking everyone there.

"How many are we talking?" Damon asked.

"Hard to say. It would just be any supernatural being with a desire to return to life. That shouldn't be too much right?"

"You weren't on the other side when I did the spell. You were sucked into oblivion," Bonnie reminded him.

"Yes. It turns out oblivion isn't as bad as it was made to seem. By the way, your friend Silas said to make your death extremely painful."

Markos raised up his hand to attack them but his heart flew right out of his chest.

"Death makes you revengeful doesn't it?"

"Enzo!"

Sheriff Stilinski & Agent McCall sat in the police station office. They were greeted by Chris Argent who seemed worried.

"Have you heard from Scott?" McCall asked worried.

"No… I saw Kate,"

The sheriff's face changed and a confused McCall asked, "Who's Kate?"

"Didn't Peter Hale kill her?" sheriff asked.

"He thought he did. She got turned."

"So she's a werewolf now?" McCall asked.

"No she's different. She's a werejaguar."

* * *

><p>Marin Morrell sat in her home office going through files. Deaton called her and asked for something important and she needed to find it right away. She heard a faint sound and whirled around. No one was there.<p>

She walked towards her window cautiously and peered out. Everything was still. She wanted to check out the situation more but a downpour of rain was approaching and she was on a deadline. She turned around to continue her search.

Suddenly she was grabbed and flung across the room. She swiftly got to her feet and looked at her attacker.

"Kate Argent."

"Marin Morrell."

"So you're the beast Deaton wants information on," Marin guessed looking at Kate's transformed appearance.

"And he's never going to get it," Peter Hale told her.

She didn't have any time to react as Peter slashed her throat.

"You idiot," Kate chastised.

"She's better off dead," Peter said going through the files. "Isn't this what we came for anyway?"

"That's not what I meant," Kate told him while looking at Marin's body as blood flowed out of her throat.

* * *

><p>Damon walked outside the Salvatore house. Enzo seemed in a hurry to leave after saving them. He barely stuck around five minutes to welcome Damon back. The others were inside celebrating his and Bonnie's return as well as defeating Markos…again.<p>

"So not even hell wanted you huh," Stefan said and Damon smirked.

"Hello brother."

"I thought I'd never see you again."

"You're not gonna cry are you?" Damon teased.

"I'm glad you're back," was Stefan's reply.

Damon noticed something was off about Stefan but he didn't mention it. He would ask Elena about it later.

"It's good to be back."

* * *

><p>Stiles felt woozy as he slowly regained consciousness. He looked around at his surroundings and saw nothing familiar. He racked his brain trying to remember what happened but his memory was blurred. Did someone drug him?<p>

He tried to stand but soon realized that he was bound. He tried to struggle free but he was too weak to do anything meaningful as yet. He felt a strange sensation. There was an urge to say something. Something he figured out. He couldn't remember what it was but one thing was certain; he had to warn Scott.

"Am I the only one worried about what Markos said?" Caroline complained as she and Bonnie stood in Stefan's room.

Caroline dragged Bonnie away from Jeremy because she had unanswered questions that couldn't wait.

"I'm worried. We all are," Bonnie told her.

"It doesn't seem like it. You caused some crazy ripple effect and now dead people we killed can come back for revenge."

"I know Caroline but I don't know how to fix it."

"You do realize that we killed two Originals right. If they come for revenge we have no way of killing them."

"Caroline relax. Let's at least celebrate tonight then we'll worry about this tomorrow," Bonnie reassured.

"I can't relax. I'm getting a bad feeling about all of this."

* * *

><p>"The victim throat was slashed," Deputy Parrish explained to the sheriff as he entered Marin's home.<p>

"Any witnesses?" sheriff asked.

"No one saw anything," Parrish told him.

They walked towards the body and the sheriff frowned when he saw how she was killed.

"Something wrong?" Parrish asked.

"I know who killed her. Peter Hale."

* * *

><p>"A toast to Bonnie &amp; Damon," Elena announced as they sat in the Salvatore home.<p>

Damon, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy, Tyler & Matt were all present.

"And to being back in Mystic Falls," Stefan added and they all drank to the toast.

"Someone's coming," Damon said using his keen sense of hearing.

"That must be Alaric," Elena said getting up.

The door swung open and Elena couldn't believe her eyes. The heels clicked as the familiar figure walked through the door.

"Katherine!"


	2. Danger Zone

"Katherine!" Damon exclaimed.

"Did you miss me?" she asked while walking to get a drink. She slowly poured it out not even bothering to acknowledge she was outnumbered.

Damon rushed forward but she stopped him with only her heel. She swiftly dropped her feet then grabbed his throat before effortlessly throwing him across the room.

"Just what I'd expect from you, Damon," Katherine said then drained her glass.

"How are you alive?" Bonnie asked.

They were all tensed as they waited for Katherine's response. "That's thanks to you Bon Bon. Your little spell had terrible consequences."

"You weren't on the other side,"

"I know. I went to paradise," Katherine joked.

"Why are you here?" Stefan asked.

"Stefan," Katherine said softly, "you're gonna stab me again?"

"If I have to."

She walked closer to them, "Don't worry I'm not here for any of you. In fact I came back to…"

Damon stabbed her with a chair leg then and her body began desiccating as she fell to the floor.

"She was going to tell us why she came back!" Caroline yelled.

"Damon!" Elena said in disbelief.

"She's Katherine. She was probably going to send us on some wild chase while she carries out her evil plan. I took care of her. You're all welcome," Damon told them.

"For what?" Katherine asked as the colour began returning to her face. She pulled the chair leg out her and her body healed instantly.

"What the hell?"

"Getting rid of me isn't going to be easy this time Damon," she told him then walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked

"You want to do some doppelganger bonding Elena? Maybe I should jump back in your body now that the traveler knife is gone."

"How do you know that?" Jeremy asked.

"Come on little Gilbert. I'm Katherine Pierce. Just so you know, Damon cost all of you your lives."

"Is that a threat?" Damon asked.

"No. You're all going to die because you have no idea what's coming," she said then sped out the door.

* * *

><p>"Is this the place?" Malia asked.<p>

"Yes. This is Mystic Falls," Scott told her.

Scott, Allison, Kira, Malia, Liam, Lydia & Jackson stood at the entrance to Mystic Falls.

"Let's go find Stiles," Malia said.

"Wait. I think it's time you tell us what we're up against," Jackson told Scott.

"Vampires," Scott sighed.

"You want us to fight vampires?" Liam asked worried.

"It's okay, our bite can kill them," Scott tried to reassure them.

"Are you forgetting we're not all wolves?" Lydia reminded him.

"Chris said we can just cut off their heads."

"Great. Beheading people is exactly what we need right now.

* * *

><p>The rest of the night was quiet and they heard nothing else from Katherine. Jeremy &amp; Matt went to work at the grill as usual. Matt couldn't understand why Jeremy dragged him to work when a psycho doppelganger was back in Mystic Falls.<p>

"We should be looking for Katherine," Matt told Jeremy.

"Don't worry. Elena and the others will take care of it," Jeremy assured him.

"We should be helping," Matt continued.

"There's not much you can do."

"Because I'm just another useless human right?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Yea it's exactly what you meant." Matt said angrily.

"Excuse me," a girl said breaking the tension between them.

"Hi," Jeremy said happy to change the topic.

"Hi I'm Malia. I was wondering if you saw my friend. He's funny, a little odd, his name is Stiles."

"No we haven't seen him," Matt said. There was still a slight bit of angry in his tone from his conversation with Jeremy.

"Are you new here?" Jeremy asked.

"Yea my friends and I came to look for Stiles. If you see him let me know," she said then walked out.

She was in such haste that she didn't even realize she left them no way to contact her. Jeremy was looking at her strange. There was a boy next to her but he said nothing. They left together.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked.

"You don't find it strange?" Jeremy countered.

"What? The girl?"

"Bonnie creates a rip in the other side yesterday and now today she and her friends show up."

"You think they're trouble."

"Isn't every new face in Mystic Falls?"

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do about Katherine?" Caroline asked worriedly.<p>

"Is there anything we can do?" Elena asked. "We don't know how to kill her."

"Maybe we should call Klaus," Caroline suggested.

"The last thing we want is Klaus back in Mystic Falls," Damon said.

"If vampires keep coming into Mystic Falls sooner or later everyone will know the traveler's spell is gone and this place will go right back to the way it used to be," Stefan pointed out.

"So what should we do?" Caroline asked.

"Stefan and I will follow her around, see who talks to and what she's up to," Damon told her.

"Wouldn't she be able to sense you?" Elena asked.

"We'll be careful," Damon promised.

"Meanwhile you should get Bonnie to figure out where Katherine was when died. She had to be somewhere the last couple months," Stefan suggested.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe they left us alone in this crappy motel," Lydia complained.<p>

"We're here to find Stiles, Lydia. We're not on a vacation," Allison told her.

"What if we run into vampires?"

"Just scream. They'll hear you."

"Have I mentioned how much I missed you," Lydia said sarcastically.

"Yes several times."

"So what do you think is going to happen?" Lydia asked.

"Between me and Scott? Nothing."

"No I mean about you. Is this coming back from the dead thing permanent?"

"I have no idea but I'm not going to worry about. I'm just enjoying every moment being back here."

"Including moments with Kira & Scott?" Lydia asked.

"Fine it bothers me that he found someone else," Allison admitted.

"Even though you had Isaac before you died?"

"Scott and I were in a weird place. I didn't love Isaac the way I love Scott. He was just…"

"Your rebound guy," Lydia interrupted.

"Do you think he loves Kira?" Allison asked.

"The real question is which one of you he loves more."

* * *

><p>Alaric stood in the woods looking around. He was out late last night and saw a group of kids entering Mystic Falls. Based on what he heard, some of them were werewolves. He had to find out who they were and what they wanted quickly. Tomorrow night was a full moon.<p>

"You look like a man on a wolf hunt," Enzo said appearing behind Alaric.

"You noticed them too?" Alaric asked.

"Hard to miss the smell of mutt at midnight," Enzo replied.

"Apparently it's easy for some of us," Alaric sighed.

"Shouldn't you be with your drinking buddy now that he's back from dead?" Enzo questioned.

"This is more important," Alaric said.

"Looks like there's trouble in paradise," Enzo noted.

"That's none of your business."

"So when are you going to choose?" Jackson asked Scott.

"What are you talking about?" Scott was confused.

"Kira and Allison, you can't string them along," Jackson told him.

"I'm not. I'm with Kira now."

"Then why are you always staring at Allison?"

"It wasn't…I wasn't…"

"If I noticed then most likely she has too. You can't send out signals and expect her not to react."

"Let's just focus on finding Stiles and getting out of this town," Scott was desperate to change the topic.

"Why are we looking in the forest?" Jackson asked not pressing further.

"Malia and Liam are checking in town so we'll search the forest. One of us is bound to come up with something."

* * *

><p>Katherine entered the old house and everything was quiet. She looked around but no one was insight. She listened closely to hear if someone was further inside. She heard footsteps but they didn't come from inside.<p>

"Stefan. Damon," she said turning around.

"You're pretty easy to track," Stefan commented.

"Maybe I wanted you to find me, pick up where we left off," Katherine teased.

"What evil plotting are you up to this time?" Damon asked but Katherine just laughed.

"We can do this the hard way if you want Katherine," Stefan told her.

"Sounds fun," she smiled.

Damon and Stefan both revealed stakes in their hand so Katherine lurched forward and slammed them against the wall with her hands. She placed her hands around their necks and lifted them into the air.

"We going to this again?" she asked before flinging them across the room simultaneously.

"You're gonna have to do better than that to kill us," Damon told her.

"I'm not here to kill you Damon. I'm not here to kill anyone."

"Then why are you here?" Stefan asked.

"The same reason you came Stefan, to start over."

"That's a load of crap," Damon said instantly.

"Believe what you want," she said while walking towards the door. She stopped before she left, "That's twice you tried to kill me Damon. I'd be careful, you only get two strikes."

* * *

><p>"Where is Bonnie?" Caroline asked while pacing the room.<p>

"She'll be here," Elena tried to calm down Caroline.

"We need to find out wherever Katherine was and send her back."

"You're pretty worked up about this."

"And you're not?" Caroline asked in disbelief, "She's brought nothing but death and misery to our lives. She even tried to take over yours."

"I'm not saying I like her. I want her gone as much as everyone else but I don't hate her. I understand why she did what she did. She spent 500 years on the run. All she knows is how to survive no matter the cost."

There was a knock on the door then, "Maybe Bonnie will talk some sense into you."

"Sorry I'm late," Bonnie apologized as she walked in.

"Let's just get started," Elena sighed

* * *

><p>"You keep checking in town and I'll go out in the woods," Malia told Liam.<p>

"I thought Scott & Jackson were doing that," Liam told her.

"They might miss something."

"Fine," Liam reluctantly left.

Malia soon regretted sending Liam away. She was on edge because she wasn't sure who was a vampire in this town or what a vampire would smell like. Would they have a scent at all?

She quickly made her way to the forest but stopped when she noticed a certain strong scent. She saw someone walking not too far away. Without thinking she hurried towards and blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"You're a werewolf aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," the boy said and tried to move past her.

"Your scent. You smell like a wolf."

"What are you?" he asked in a low tone.

"I'm a werecoyote and I need your help finding my friend."

"Do you have a name?"

"Oh it's Malia."

"I'm Tyler."

* * *

><p>"Why are you so certain you'll find wolves here?" Enzo asked Alaric as they searched the forest.<p>

"Here seemed like a good place to start…and I was right," Alaric explained.

"There are two of them," Enzo stated catching the scent as well.

"Let's catch them by surprise," Alaric suggested.

"What no peaceful greeting?" Enzo asked.

"Quiet!"

They hid themselves and observed the pair of werewolves that were coming their way.

"Lydia would be able to tell if he's dead," one of them was saying.

"Right, because she's a Banshee. How exactly does that work?"

* * *

><p>Alaric and Enzo rushed out at them successfully catching them by surprise. They rolled over and quickly got to their feet.<p>

"Vampires!"

Alaric & Enzo watched in awe as their enemies' faces began changing. Their facial hair grew and their faces changed.

"They can shift partially!" Alaric observed

Scott & Derek rushed forward. Jackson attacked Enzo while Scott battled Alaric. Jackson quickly pinned Enzo to the ground but the vampire got in a swift uppercut which sent Jackson flying off of him. Using his speed Enzo caught up to Jackson and began choking him.

Meanwhile Scott dived towards Alaric who swiftly sidesteps. Alaric grabs hold of Scott and flings him into a nearby tree. Scott recovers quickly and counters with a kick to Alaric's stomach. Alaric is overwhelmed by the attack.

Scott rushes off to help Jackson and catches Enzo by surprise. Alaric uses the distraction to sneak behind Scott and placed him in a headlock. Jackson tries to help but is tackled by Enzo. Enzo goes for Jackson's heart but Jackson grabs his hand and is able to fling him away.

Alaric struggles to keep Scott in place. Scott uses his strength to throw himself backwards causing Alaric to fall and is able to break free. Scott then goes to punch Alaric but is outmatched in terms of speed.

Jackson is paying close attention to Scott and Alaric so he doesn't noticed Enzo approaching him with a broken branch. Enzo stabs Jackson who cries out in agony. Alaric is startled by the sound which gives Scott and opportunity to slash Alaric with his claws making him bleed.

Alaric quickly puts some distance between him and Scott. Scott rushes over to Jackson while Enzo backs away as well. The last thing the vampires notice are Scott's glowing blood-red eyes as they retreat.

* * *

><p>Stiles sat in a strange room. It was daytime now so he was finally able to see his surroundings. The room was empty except for the chains that bound him. He wasn't gagged so he could scream for help but he didn't think it would be helpful. If there was even a possibility someone could hear him then he would've been gagged. Besides, he wasn't Lydia.<p>

He heard footsteps and soon a man entered the room. He looked as if he was in mid-thirties and never shaved a day in his life. His facial hair was grown for some time but it wasn't messy. It was groomed.

"So you're awake," he said as if he needed to be certain. Stiles didn't reply so he continued, "I apologize for the poor hospitality. This wasn't my idea you see. I prefer less cruel methods to getting things done. There is something we are after and we need your help to get it. Until we get what we want you'll have to endure these harsh conditions."

"What do you want?" Stiles finally asked.

"It's a very long story my boy but I haven't the time," he said while turning to leave.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Victor and we will meet again Stiles."

* * *

><p>"You're an idiot!" Kate yelled at Peter who had a bothered expression on his face.<p>

"Can we focus on the real plan?" he asked.

"You slashed my throat to try and kill me and look how that turned out. It's like you never learn," Kate continued.

"She won't turn if that's what you're getting at."

"You're 100% sure of this?"

"You worry too much. Now, did you find Scott?"

"No," Kate told him.

"They never leave Beacon Hills without a good reason. I think we should pay the good old sheriff a visit.

* * *

><p>"Why are we going to the sheriff?" Lydia asked Allison.<p>

"We need all the help we can get to find Stiles," Allison told her.

"What can I help you girls with?" Elizabeth Forbes asked as they approached her.

"Our friend has gone missing. His name is Stiles."

"Any ideas as to who might have taken him?" the sheriff asked.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," Lydia said and Allison elbowed her.

"Try me," the sheriff persisted.

"Vampires," Lydia whispered in her ear.

"Follow me," she said and led them to her office and shut the door.

"You don't seem surprised by this," Lydia noted.

"I've seen my fair share of weird in this town," Liz explained.

"Do you know where we can find the vampires?" Allison questioned.

"You wouldn't stand a chance against them."

"We have wolves," Lydia told her.

"Werewolves?" Liz asked to clarify and they nodded.

"Time is of the essence. We need to find our friend."

"I don't think the vampires here took your friend," Liz told them.

"You know them!" Allison realized.

"She's corrupt," Lydia added.

"Listen I'll have my men search around and help you find your friend," Liz ignored their recent remarks.

"No need," Allison said as they turned to leave, "we'll find Stiles on our own."

* * *

><p>"What exactly are we doing?" Elena asked Bonnie as she set candles all over the room.<p>

They had left the Salvatore house to go to an abandoned crypt in order to do the spell.

"A spell to contact the dead," Bonnie told her.

"Why are we talking to the dead?" Caroline asked but it wasn't Bonnie who answered.

"If you want to know where Katherine was you'll need to talk to someone very old," Luke said as he and his twin sister entered the crypt.

"What are they doing here?" Elena asked.

"I need their help to do the spell," Bonnie explained.

"Since when do you need help to do a spell?" Caroline asked.

"I haven't practiced magic in months, I don't know if I'll be strong enough to do the spell."

"You could use all the help you can get," Liv told Caroline.

"Who are we contacting?" Elena asked Bonnie.

Again it was Luke who answered, "Qetsiyah."

"She created the other side to send supernatural beings but others before her had to go somewhere when they died," Bonnie explained.

"Monsters have been around since the beginning of time. Qetsiyah's spell blocked all supernatural beings from going where they belong when they die," Liv continued.

"Since she created the other side she'd have to know where she was blocking off," Luke added.

"If we find out what that place is then we'll know where Katherine was and hopefully how to send her back," Bonnie finished.

* * *

><p>"Did you bring what I asked for?" Katherine asked as she walked up to Kira.<p>

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Kira asked confused.

Katherine said a word in a strange language then Kira's eyes turned black then reverted back to normal.

"Hello Katherine."

"Better. Now did you bring what I asked for?"

* * *

><p>"You're late," Damon said as Alaric &amp; Enzo entered.<p>

He was waiting along with Stefan and Liz.

"We got caught up fighting werewolves," Alaric explained.

"It's not a full moon they shouldn't have been a problem," Stefan pointed out.

"These weren't ordinary wolves. They could shift partially without the moon," Enzo explained.

"How is that even possible?" Stefan asked.

"A couple of girls came in here today looking for their missing friends. They seemed convinced that vampires took him. They also said that they were with werewolves."

"Well we need to find them and kill them," Damon stated.

"They're strong," Alaric commented.

"If they're strong enough to fight on even footing with an enhanced vampire then we don't stand a chance," Stefan pointed out.

"A little wolfs bane and a sneak attack is all we need," Damon countered.

"There's not going to be any fighting," Liz spoke up, "you're going to sit down with the wolves and talk this out."

"Listen Liz…" Damon started but she interrupted him.

"No you listen, Damon. These past couple of months there was no dead bodies, no animal attacks. For the first time in years the only crimes were normal ones. I'm glad you're alive but you're not gonna leave a trail of dead bodies in this town anymore," Liz demanded.

"Can you arrange a meeting with the wolves?" Stefan asked.

"I can try," she told him.

* * *

><p>"Where are you from?" Tyler asked.<p>

"Beacon Hills," Malia told him.

They were at the edge of the woods after deciding to take a break from looking for Stiles. Malia heard movement and spun around.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked.

"Someone's coming," Malia said.

A man appeared in front of them then. His mouth was covered in blood and his fangs were bared.

"He's a vampire we have to run," Tyler urged her.

"Stand back I'll take care of this," Malia told him.

"What are you doing it's not a full moon he'll kill you," Tyler told her but she ignored him.

Her face began changing and her facial hair grew longer. Tyler watched in surprise as she transformed. The vampire rushed towards her and Malia blocked him.

"Bite him," Tyler said and Malia obeyed.

She bit him and he yelled in pain then scurried away.

"What did biting him do?" Malia asked.

"How can you turn without the full moon?" Tyler countered with a question of his own.

"We can shift at anytime. I thought you were a werewolf?"

"This isn't possible," Tyler said and Malia just rolled her eyes.

"The bite," she pressed, "why did you tell me to bite him?"

"A werewolf's bite can kill a vampire."

* * *

><p>Bonnie, Liv &amp; Luke were chanting in Latin while Elena and Caroline watched.<p>

"I don't trust them," Caroline said softly.

"Me neither but we need them," Elena told her.

The circle of candles began glowing then and there was a bright light for a few seconds. The light faded and revealed someone in the center only it wasn't Qetsiyah.

"Isn't that…" Caroline started.

"The vampire hunter Alexander," Elena finished.

* * *

><p>"What happened to you two?" Lydia asked Scott &amp; Jackson.<p>

"We ran into some vampires but we're fine now," Jackson reassured her.

"Did you guys have any luck?" Scott asked Allison.

"The sheriff knows the vampires. She won't help us find them."

"She was going to help us find Stiles but Allison told her not to," Lydia felt the need to point out.

"You said it yourself she's corrupt."

"We need all the help we can get," Scott agreed with Lydia.

"Fine, I'll go back and talk to her."

"Actually I think I should go," Lydia told her.

"I'll come with you," Scott offered.

* * *

><p>"Isn't that the kid that came with the girl this morning?" Matt asked Jeremy while pointing at Liam.<p>

"Yea it is," Jeremy remembered.

"What did he want?" April asked both of them.

"They were looking for their friend but that's all they told us," Matt explained.

"We should go find out more," Jeremy suggested but April stopped him.

"I'll talk to him," she offered.

"We think he might be a werewolf," Matt whispered.

"It's not a full moon," she pointed out. "Even if he is I don't think he'll try anything in front of everyone. Besides he'll quicker talk to me than you two."

"Be careful," Jeremy told her.

* * *

><p>"Vampires!" Alexander yelled as he rushed forward with his sword.<p>

Elena & Caroline got his attention than ran outside to lure him away from the witches. They raced through the forest to escape while he followed closely behind.

"Is he supposed to be this fast?" Elena asked.

"No!" Caroline shouted.

They stopped and hid behind some trees while Alexander searched for them.

"I can smell you bloodsuckers!" he yelled.

Elena pulled out her phone and dialed Damon's number.

"I'll distract him," Caroline said and left before Elena could protest.

"There you are," Alexander sped towards her and swung his sword. Caroline ducked and the tree behind her was sliced in two. It fell forward and landed on Alexander giving her time to run further into the forest. Elena caught up with her then.

"They're on their way."

* * *

><p>Stiles was left alone for some time after the stranger left. He had nothing to do but sit and worry about everyone else and think about who captured him. He was so worried that he began to hallucinate seeing one of his friends, Kira. He thought it was weird that he was hallucinating about Kira. Malia wouldn't like that.<p>

"Stiles," she said and moved closer.

"Kira is that you?" Stiles asked.

"Yes it's me," she said. She was right in front of him.

"Hurry up and break these chains before they come back," he urged.

"I can't do that."

"Why the hell not?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm the one that kidnapped you."

Stiles was speechless. He couldn't believe this was Kira, "I'm hallucinating."

Kira pulled out her katana and stabbed him, "No this is very real."

"What are you doing?" someone yelled and ran towards them, "we need him alive."

"You need him alive, Modric, I don't," Kira said then walked away leaving Stiles bleeding.

* * *

><p>"What else can you tell me about vampires?" Malia asked.<p>

She had been bombarding Tyler with questions ever since the vampire attacked.

"I don't know much," Tyler told her.

"You're lying. I can hear your heartbeat remember?"

"Listen I'll help you find your friend but no more vampire talk,"

"We'll find him soon. We have an advantage over the vampires."

"We?" Tyler asked.

"My friends and I."

"You have a pack?"

"I'm not…well I guess we're a pack."

"How many of you?"

"You have your secrets and I have mine," Malia told him.

* * *

><p>"You're waiting on someone?" April asked as she sat down by Liam.<p>

"Yes…I mean no…I don't know."

"I'm April," she introduced.

"Liam."

"So why'd you come to Mystic Falls?"

"I came with some friends," he told her.

"How long will you be here?" she asked smiling.

"I don't know. It shouldn't be more than a week."

"That's a shame," she said while placing her hand over his, "I was hoping to see a lot of you."

"Well we could be here longer," Liam blushed.

"That's great. I mean who takes one week vacations?"

"We're not on vacation. We're looking for our friend."

"Is he on vacation?" she asked.

"No he was kidnapped."

"That's terrible. Any ideas who took him?"

"We think it might be some vam…vacationers."

* * *

><p>Caroline and Elena were still evading Alexander's continuous onslaught. He was relentless and didn't give them any chance to stop.<p>

"I will kill every last one…"

Suddenly they heard him stop talking and a loud crash. They stopped immediately and saw that Alaric had tackled him to the ground. Damon and Stefan showed up right after.

"You okay?" Damon asked Elena.

"We're fine."

Alexander kicked off Alaric and charged towards him. Stefan intervened by punching Alexander which sent him into a tree nearby.

"He's stronger than your average hunter," Alaric informed them.

"Qetsiyah must have done something to him," Elena surmised.

"A little help here," Stefan said while struggling with Alexander.

Damon & Alaric attacked Alexander simultaneously and successfully pinned him to the ground. Despite this, Alexander managed to push them off.

"He's too strong," Caroline observed.

"We need to distract him," Elena told Caroline while dragging her along.

Alexander got to his feet while Caroline and Elena rushed at him.

"Elena!" Damon yelled but she didn't stop.

Alexander slashed at Caroline with his sword and made contact. Elena used this opportunity to knock the sword out of his hand. He grabbed her and flung her to the ground. He was about to attack her again but his head was cleanly separated from the rest of his body. Alaric stood behind him holding the bloody sword.

* * *

><p>Stiles was visited once again, this time by the same man who came that morning. Victor. Stiles watched as he approached him then sat in front of him.<p>

"So you came back," Stiles noted.

"I told you we'd meet again."

"What did you do to Kira?"

"Kira has been very helpful to us. We did nothing. She was the one that brought you to us."

"You're lying."

"I have no reason to lie. It's true we wanted to capture you but we weren't ready yet. When she brought you here we were forced to move things ahead of schedule."

"Why would you want me? I'm nothing special."

"Everyone's special. We all have different abilities though some of us need a gentle nudge to access it."

* * *

><p>"You again," Liz said as Lydia walked in with Scott.<p>

"Listen we don't want trouble," Scott told her.

"I'm glad you say that. The vampires want to have a meeting with you. There will be no violence."

"We're just supposed to believe that?" Lydia asked.

"Listen they don't have your friend but they're willing to help you look for him," Liz told them.

"When do they want to meet?" Scott asked.

"They had some important business to take care of. The important thing was getting you to agree to meeting."

"We will," Scott promised.

"Do you have any leads on Stiles?" Lydia asked.

"Follow me."

* * *

><p>"Why are we going after them?" Jackson asked.<p>

"We're not, we're looking for Kira," Allison told him.

"Right, so we just happen to be heading towards the station and drop by to check on them."

"Exactly."

"Well if isn't the pesky mutt. How's your wound?" Enzo asked.

He was standing outside the police station as Jackson and Allison walked up.

"Who are you?" Allison asked.

"He's one of the vampires that attacked me and Scott," Jackson told her.

"No hard feeling," Enzo said, "besides you have bigger problems to deal with."

"What are you talking about?" Allison asked but he just turned around and entered the station.

* * *

><p>"Where's Luke &amp; Liv?" Caroline asked as she and Stefan came back to check on Bonnie.<p>

"They just left. Did you guys take care of Alexander?"

"Yea although he was a little more powerful than expected," Stefan told her.

"Luke thinks Qetsiyah empowered him. She's protecting herself so we can't summon her," Bonnie explained.

"So we have to go through a battalion of vampire hunters to get to Qetsiyah?" Caroline asked.

"No only five, five super-powered hunters."

"How do we know that if we kill the five more won't just follow after?" Stefan asked.

"Qetsiyah's a powerful witch but even she can't bind that many hunters to her. Five hunters were initially created and five hunters protect her."

"Well one down, four to go."

* * *

><p>"What are you guys doing her?" Scott asked as Allison and Jackson entered after Enzo.<p>

"It doesn't matter," Enzo interrupted.

"Why are you here?" Liz asked.

"I'm here to point out a simple problem that everyone in this town seems to have forgotten."

"And what's that?" Lydia asked.

"Tonight's a full moon," he said looking out the window and the outline of the moon as the sun began setting.

* * *

><p>A few hours later a man and his wife were outside hurrying to their homes when they heard a wolf howling.<p>

"It's nothing," the man assured his wife while hiding the panicked look on his face.

They walked a short distance then heard another howl. This time it sounded closer.

"There's a wolf out there," the wife said.

"Come on we're almost home," the man said and the couple quickened their pace.

They were about to be filled with relieve at seeing their home when a terrible sight awaited them. In front of them stood 3 wolves. They were bigger than an average wolf but they didn't snarl. They were completely calm.

There was a wolf with pure grey fur and one with pure brown fur. The other, the one in the middle, was also gray but had a black stripe in the middle of his body that extended to its face. The woman screamed and the three wolves silently pounced on them, ripping the couple to shreads.


	3. The Full Moon

Liz stood over the crime scene with Alaric by her side.

"Look's fresh. No longer than an hour ago," Liz told him.

"They were ripped to shreds," Alaric observed

"What did this?"

"I'd say a werewolf," he said looking at the moon.

"Doesn't it seem a bit earlier?" Liz asked.

"Yesterday I'd say it would be impossible."

"You don't think it's the kids do you?" Liz asked worried.

"We need to be careful. We have no idea what these teen wolves are capable of."

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" Stiles asked.<p>

He knew that she looked like Kira but he wasn't entirely convinced it was her. She had to be possessed or something.

"How's the wound?" she asked.

Stiles felt a twinge of pain as she mentioned it. The old man, Victor had patched up his wound. He found it odd since they were keeping him prisoner. He realized they wanted him alive otherwise he would've been left to bleed to death.

"What did you do to Kira?"

"Kira's still in here. I could get rid of her any time I want but I need her."

"Why do you need her?"

"She isn't aware of what's happening when I'm in control but I can see and hear everything when she is."

"When did you possess Kira?"

"I've been here a while now," was all she told him.

"Why are you here?"

* * *

><p>"There's a full moon tonight. Wandering outside would be dangerous."<p>

"Ugh," Malia complained clutching her head.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked concerned.

"The full moon," she told him and he finally noticed it in the sky. "You have to get out of here."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll find my friends. Hurry!"

* * *

><p>"Are we hunting for werewolves?" Elena asked Damon as they strolled through the forest.<p>

"Of course we are," he answered.

"Damon their bite can kill us!"

"Relax. The moon isn't high enough yet."

"This is a bad idea," Elena sighed.

"It's a great idea Elena. We don't know what the wolves look like so we're fighting blind. This way we get a fighting chance if we see them when they're human.

"You honestly think…" Elena's words were drowned out by the howling of a wolf.

"That's impossible," Damon said as the wolf howled again.

"We need to leave," Elena grabbed his hand.

They used their enhanced speed to rush out of the forest in order to escape the wolves. They were almost at the Salvatore home when a wolf blocked their path.

"Damon!" Elena exclaimed.

"Don't move until I tell you too," he warned her.

The wolf was had silver fur but it didn't seem menacing. It slowly approached them and Damon and Elena were tensed. They expected the wolf to attack but it didn't. Instead the wolf sniffed them both then sped away into the forest.

* * *

><p>"The moon's almost at its apex," Jackson observed.<p>

"It's okay I can control myself," Scott told him.

"Tell that to your claws."

Scott looked at his hands and noticed that his claws were out. He hadn't even realized it until Jackson pointed it out. He felt a weird surge in his body. He was feeling more powerful than usual. Something about the town was making him feel different. His train of thought was interrupted by Jackson.

"My head!" he cried out.

"Scott!" Liam cried out as he and Malia rushed up to them.

"What's happening?" she asked.

Her claws were out and so were her werewolf teeth.

"We're changing," Scott stated as he looked at the moon.

Suddenly they were all stricken with pain. The yelled in pain and soon it turned to howls. It felt like their bones were breaking and they all struggled. The pain was excruciating but it didn't last very long.

They quickly realized that they weren't standing on two legs anymore; they were on four. The moonlight shined on the forest revealing four large wolves.

* * *

><p>"That's all he told me," April related to Alaric all what she and Liam had discussed.<p>

Alaric came to the Grill to check up on them. Jeremy and Matt were preparing themselves in case they had to fight. Jeremy tried to keep Matt from doing it but he insisted.

"Thanks April. I'd offer to take you home but we're not sure how many wolves are roaming out there. Here's the safest place you can be."

April just nodded and Alaric went to look outside. He heard howling and his keen sense of hearing allowed him to realize that it came from at least 7 different wolves. Group howling was harder to determine. He looked at Jeremy and Matt who had readied their weapons. He knew he had to protect them no matter what.

* * *

><p>"We need to find Sheriff Forbes," Stefan told Caroline as they entered the station.<p>

They quickly hurried to her office but instead of finding Liz they found Allison & Lydia sitting in her office.

"Hi. Where's my mom?" Caroline asked.

"Your mom's the sheriff?" Lydia asked.

"Yea."

"She left a while ago."

"Who are you?" Stefan asked.

"I'm Lydia and this is my friend Allison."

"I'm Caroline and this is Stefan," she held out her hand to Allison who just watched it.

"I know what you are," Allison told them.

"Allison!" Lydia whispered.

"They're vampires Lydia. For all we know they're the ones that kidnapped Stiles.

"We didn't kidnap anybody and we're not looking for a fight," Stefan tried to assure them.

"Are you werewolves?" Caroline asked.

"No they're human," Stefan answered.

Lydia was about to say something but Allison looked at her and she remained quiet.

"Tell the sheriff we're looking for her," Stefan said and he and Caroline left the office.

"How did you know they were vampires?" Lydia asked Allison.

"Their aura,"

"I'm sorry…what?"

"I've been able to see auras. Not individually just groups. Humans have different auras compared to vampires and werewolves."

"When did you start seeing auras?"

"Ever since I came back," Allison told her.

* * *

><p>Katherine was holed up in an old abandoned building. She decided to wait out the full moon in there then continue her plans in the morning.<p>

"You must be Katherine," a female said surprising Katherine.

She hadn't sensed anyone coming. Even now that the woman stood in front of her, she couldn't sense anything. It was almost as if the woman wasn't alive. The woman had long flowing red hair and a beautiful face.

"What are you?" Katherine asked.

"I'm here to help," the woman smiled at the question.

"I don't need help."

"Oh not with your little mission, I'm here to help you get what you've always wanted."

"And what would that be?"

"My name is Victoria." She introduced.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Your survival skills are very impressive," Victoria ignored her question, "You escaped the clutches of death and now you can't be killed like a regular vampire but I know your weakness."

Victoria was walking closer to Katherine as she spoke and finished when she stood directly in front of her. Victoria leaned in and whispered in Katherine's ears.

"Who are you?" Katherine asked slightly scared.

"I told you, I'm Victoria."

* * *

><p>"The sheriff was kind enough to tell me where they went," Peter told Kate when she returned.<p>

"Where are they?"

"Well if you hadn't bailed on me then you'd know."

"You're gonna be like that?" she asked annoyed.

"You can follow me if you like," Peter told her.

"I have no problem in killing you," Kate told him.

"Do you think you can stand a chance against them without me?" Peter asked.

"I know I can," she answered.

"Then why come after me? Why not go after them yourself?" he asked but she didn't answer. "You're using me for something."

"Like you're not using me? Let's just go to Mystic Falls. You'll see why I need you when we get there."

* * *

><p>Scott, Jackson, Malia and Liam stood in wolf form in the forest.<p>

"We're wolves?" Liam asked.

The others weren't sure how they heard him. They were all wolves yet they could talk to each other.

"How is this even possible?" Jackson asked.

"I thought only I could shift," Malia said.

"You don't look like a coyote," Scott said while looking at her.

She looked more like a wolf than a coyote and her fur was sandy brown.

"What's that smell?" Liam asked venturing away from the group.

"Liam wait!" Scott yelled.

Liam didn't take him on. He ran towards the scent with Malia and Jackson following. Scott wasn't sure what the smell was but it was overwhelming. He soon realized it wasn't the smell that was driving them but rather a feeling.

As he raced behind them he felt his consciousness slipping more and more until he was sure. It wasn't the smell, it was the urge; the urge to kill. They smelled humans and vampires but it was hard to distinguish one from the other. He felt his sense of reasoning faded as he was slowly giving in to the hungry desire to kill.

* * *

><p>"You again?" Liz said as Enzo approached her.<p>

"I heard about the wolf killings so I came to help," he told her.

"How did you? It's not public information."

"Alaric told me."

"I don't trust you," Liz said bluntly and Enzo just smiled. "The victims were ripped to shreds."

"Done for the fun of the kill," Enzo observed.

"They kill for fun?" Liz asked.

"Normal werewolves don't. They lose control and attack randomly. The wolves that did this were in control."

"When did you become a werewolf expert?"

"I picked up a few things these past few months. There's a sexy professor at Whitmore."

"So you think it's those kids who came?" Liz asked ignoring his previous statement.

"If it was those kids then we have a serious problem.

* * *

><p>"We have to go help them," Bonnie told Damon when he got off the phone with Alaric.<p>

They were in the Salvatore home with Elena. Stefan and Caroline hadn't returned from the station as yet.

"Relax, they're fine," Damon told her.

"We have to make sure Jeremy and Matt are safe," Elena said.

"Alaric's with them, we have nothing to worry about."

"Alaric may be an Original but there's only one of him," Bonnie reminded him.

"How does that work anyway?" Damon asked.

"Don't change the topic."

"As an Original, Esther tied his life to Elena's. So what is his life tied to now?"

"Damon," Bonnie sighed but Elena was interested too.

"Yea how does work Bonnie?"

"I'm not entirely sure but I'm guessing now that he's not tied to Elena the white oak stake is the only thing that can kill him."

"If we go and werewolves attack then one bite and it's curtains for me and Elena. Alaric on the other hand can survive, he already did once today."

"A werewolf attacked him in the day?" Elena asked and Damon realized he had slipped up.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked.

"We didn't want to tell you because we didn't want you to worry," Damon said.

"We? Who's we?" Bonnie asked.

"Does Stefan know too?"

"You have some explaining to do?" Bonnie added.

"It's no big deal. A group of teen wolves came in Mystic Falls and they can shift partially without the full moon."

"Werewolves that can kill us at anytime is no big deal?" Elena asked in astonishment.

"We're taking care of it," Damon tried to assure her.

"Who else knows?" Bonnie asked.

"Besides me, there's Stefan, Alaric, Enzo and well Caroline."

"You told Caroline but not us?" Elena asked him.

"Don't look at me, Stefan's the one who told her."

"Why would Stefan tell Caroline but not us?"

"You haven't notice the little flirty thing going on between them?"

"What!"

"I'm taking that as a no."

* * *

><p>Scott raced behind the others but they were faster than him for some reason. He tried calling out to them but he wasn't sure they heard. They were completely overwhelmed with their urges.<p>

As Scott raced through the forest he felt himself slowly resisting the urge. He was beginning to think clear again. He wondered if it was happening to the others as well. When he finally caught up to them, he realized otherwise.

There was a group of innocent people that were ripped apart. Liam, Malia & Jackson had blood all over their fur. When they noticed Scott, they all ran further into the forest.

* * *

><p>Kira had left Stiles a while before and now Victor strolled in.<p>

"Why don't you just kill me?" Stiles asked.

"I told you Stiles, I need you."

"You keep saying I'm special, how am I special?"

"You ever wondered how your life would change if you got the bite?" Victor asked but Stiles remained silent. "It would kill you, you know."

"I know not everyone can survive the bite," Stiles said out loud though he didn't mean to.

"But do you know why you won't survive?"

"You think I'm weak?" Stiles guessed.

"Poor child, you know nothing about your mother."

* * *

><p>Kira was wandering around the streets. Her head felt weird and she so unsure of what was happening. She didn't remember anything for the past few hours. She had blacked out once again. It had been happening frequently<p>

She heard voices nearby and walked towards it. She saw two women walking down the empty streets; a brunette and a redhead. The brunette looked familiar to here. It was only when she heard the voice that the memory resurfaced.

The brunette had approached her asking for something then everything went black. Kira strained to hear what they were saying but couldn't. She decided to approach them but as she neared the brunette grabbed the other's hand and they just vanished.

Kira looked around in shock and wondered where they had gone. She wasn't aware that both of them were standing on a rooftop nearby looking at her.

"Who is she?" Victoria asked Katherine as Kira stumbled down the street.

"A spy," Katherine answered.

"Why did we hide then?"

"No more questions until you answer mine," Katherine demanded.

"Okay. What do you want to know?"

* * *

><p>"We're leaving?" Jeremy asked Alaric in shock.<p>

"We're going to meet up with Elena and the others," Alaric told him.

"I thought you said it was too dangerous to leave."

"All the wolves are focused in the forest. We should be safe."

"We have to get April home first."

"I know."

"How many wolves are there?" Matt asked.

"We don't know for sure but there was at least 7 howling."

"How did we not notice 7 werewolves in town?" Jeremy asked.

"We did, you didn't."

* * *

><p>The rest of the night followed even more casualties. Scott after a few hours finally managed to subdue Malia, Jackson &amp; Liam right before the sun came up causing all of them to revert to their human state.<p>

"We still have our clothes?" Malia asked.

"Seems like our fur grew over them," Jackson observed.

"That's strange," Scott noted.

"You rather us be naked?" Liam asked.

"Do you guys remember anything from last night?" Scott asked and they all bowed their heads.

"Parts. Thanks for stopping us," Jackson told him.

"We can't tell anyone," Malia stated.

"I know. If the sheriff finds out then they might not help us find Stiles," Scott agreed.

"That's the least of our worries," Jackson pointed out, "If the deem us a threat they'll try to kill us."

"Let's just find the others," Liam suggested.

"No! We have to find the bodies." Scott stated.

* * *

><p>Caroline was awoken by knocking on her door. She was surprised to see Tyler standing outside it.<p>

"Tyler, what's wrong?" she asked and he was silent at first.

"I wanted to talk to you," he said finally so she let him in.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Choosing to go after Klaus instead of staying with you was a terrible mistake," he said bluntly.

"Tyler…" Caroline was interrupted by Tyler.

"It was the biggest mistake of my life. I don't expect you to just forgive but I want you to know that I'll wait however long it takes."

Caroline was speechless. She wasn't used to not knowing what to say. It didn't help when Tyler kissed her on her cheek. He didn't give her a chance to reply and left as quickly as he came.

* * *

><p>Elena &amp; Matt went to the sheriff office. Elena needed to find out more about the werewolves. Luckily only the sheriff was on vervain so she could compel anyone else in the building. She was rifling through files with Matt when Kira entered the office.<p>

"I'm sorry I'm looking for the sheriff," she said.

She didn't seem to notice the guilty expressions on their faces.

"The sheriff's not here right now," Elena told her.

"You changed your hair?" Kira asked which confused Elena.

"Do I know you?"

"We met yesterday and you asked if I brought what you asked for."

"This is the first time I met you," Elena told her.

"I saw you again later with the redhead woman," Kira persisted. "Everything's a bit blurry but I remember meeting you."

"You must have me confused with someone else," Elena told her.

Elena hadn't had anyone mistake Katherine for her in a long time. She had thought that with Katherine dead, this phase of her life was over. It brought back memories of when Katherine first came back to Mystic Falls.

"Then you must have a twin. I'm sorry she looked just like you. Almost like a…"

"Doppelganger"

* * *

><p>"I was worried about you last night," Bonnie told Jeremy.<p>

"I'm worried about you. You're practicing magic again. You know what a toll that takes on you."

"That's why I have Luke & Liv helping me. I'll be fine."

"I don't trust them and you shouldn't either."

"We need their help to talk to Qetsiyah. I mean is not like we could just ask Katherine."

"Why can't you? Couldn't you do a spell to make her confess?"

"We have no idea if that would work. You saw her, she's more powerful then when she died."

"I don't want to see you get hurt. How many times do I have to lose you?"

Bonnie kissed him then said, "I'll be okay I promise."

"No more secrets. If you're life is in danger I want to know. Let me protect you."

"That's sweet Jeremy but I can take care of myself. I'll tell you everything," she kissed him again then got up.

"Where are you going?" Jeremy asked.

"I have to go meet Luke & Liv to prepare for the spell. I'll call you later."

* * *

><p>"We found traces of blood here but no bodies. Seven people went missing last night during the full moon," Liz explained to Stefan as they stood in the forest.<p>

"It had to be the wolves," Stefan surmised.

"Why would they come ask for our help then kill people?"

"They probably didn't do it willingly. Werewolves lose control under a full moon."

"What am I suppose to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"The mayor was murdered again. There hasn't been a new interim because the town was peaceful for the first time in years. The Council decided to leave things in my hand. Now all of you come back in town and there's 7 people missing."

"The Council doesn't know about us," Stefan told her.

"Not yet. A lot has changed Stefan. There's new council members especially one from the Fell family that is hell bent on killing every vampire he meets."

"Who is he?"

"Victor Fell."

* * *

><p>In an old abandoned area stood a group of travelers. There weren't many of them; only fifteen were present. A man, with whitish blond hair, stood away from the others and he spoke.<p>

"Markos is dead yet again," he told the other travelers.

"We need to resurrect him," one of the travelers suggested.

"Absolutely not," a blonde traveler stated.

"Why not Josephine?"

"You idiot even if we wanted to resurrect him we couldn't. The other side is gone."

"Then we can resurrect him from…"

"Are you crazy?" Josephine asked. "I am not risking my life to bring back Markos so that he can be killed again by those vampires."

"So what should we do Josephine?"

"Continue our mission of ridding the world of spirit magic."

"No!" the one who stood away from the others said.

"That's what we stand for Klein. At least it was."

"It's been 500 years since we've walked the earth Josephine," Klein reminded her. "These young travelers have strayed away from our mission which I never believed in anyway."

"You were Markos' most loyal servant," Josephine told him.

"I was loyal to Markos but not to our cause."

"So we should make a new cause?"

"Mystic Falls is beaming with supernatural energy. The power we can harness her is unbelievable. Vampires, Werewolves, Hybrids, they've all been here, even Originals. With this kind of power we could do almost anything."

"These youthful travelers can't harness supernatural energy like we can."

"Which is exactly why we need Macbeth."

"You're crazy," Josephine said somewhat scared.

"Who's Macbeth?" one of the other travelers asked.

"He's the most dangerous Traveler you'll ever meet," Josephine told him.

* * *

><p>"Scott," Kira said as she entered their motel room.<p>

"I missed you," Scott said and began kissing her.

"We need to talk," Kira told him.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I've been feeling weird," she started to explain.

"It's the town. Don't worry we'll find Stiles and be out of here in no time."

Scott resumed kissing her neck. Kira enjoyed it but she really wanted to explain to Scott about her blackouts and the girl she met who claimed to have a twin.

"Listen Scott I've been having…"

"Scott!" Allison shouted interrupting what Kira was about to say. Kira had left the door to the room open.

"What's wrong?"

"Jackson & Liam want you to meet them. They think they found Stiles.

* * *

><p>Elena caught up with Stefan and Liz.<p>

"Sheriff Forbes I need you to find someone for me," she told Liz while completely ignoring Stefan.

"Who's gone missing now?"

"No one's missing. A girl came up to me today saying she met me before and that she saw me with a redhead woman. It had to be Katherine."

"You want her to look for Katherine?" Stefan asked.

"I need you to find the redhead woman. She can lead us to Katherine. I have the name of the street she was on so maybe you can look at security footage in the area."

"I'd love to help Elena but this woman is probably supernatural," Liz pointed out.

"Carry Stefan with you. Maybe he can ask Caroline to go too."

* * *

><p>Damon &amp; Alaric sat in the Grill drinking.<p>

"How come you called me?" Damon asked.

"I needed a drinking buddy."

"You've been avoiding me ever since I came back," Damon told him.

"I haven't."

"It's ok Ric I know you cried for me but I'm back now."

"I didn't cry for you Damon," Alaric said.

"I understand if you want to lie about it."

"I'm not lying Damon. I didn't cry, I didn't mourn your death. You were gone and I just didn't care. Part of me was glad you were gone. Now you're back and I…"

"You feel guilty," Damon finished.

"Yea."

"You two ladies having a moment," a blond woman said. She had sit down next to them while they were talking. They didn't even notice her.

"Who the hell are you?" Alaric asked.

"I'm new here."

"Well go away before you piss me off. You wouldn't like to see me when I'm pissed," Damon told her.

"Yea he can be a dick when he's pissed."

"Should I be scared because you're a vampire?" she asked which surprised them.

"Who are you?" Alaric asked again.

"I'm a hunter. Don't worry I don't hunt your kind, only werewolves."

"You're here for the pack of teens?" Damon asked.

"I think we can be of use to each other."

"Anything that will get those wolves out of our lives," Damon stated.

"I'll be in touch," she said then got up to leave.

"You got a name?" Alaric asked

"Kate Argent."

* * *

><p>Stiles didn't know how many days had gone by. Last night he had blacked out around midnight and now he awoken dazed. He looked at his feet and couldn't believe his eyes. The chains that bound his feet were broken. The ones on his hands were destroyed also. He scrambled to his feet and stayed still.<p>

Everything was silent. He decided that it was now or never to escape. He cautiously walked up the stairway that everyone used to visit him. He saw that he was in a cabin but he didn't take time to notice anything else. He ran out the door and saw that he was in the forest. He didn't know which way he was going but he knew that he was going to run until his feet would no longer let him. He was finally free!"

* * *

><p>Peter stood outside the Grill waiting on Kate. She had told him that she was going to pose as a werewolf hunter and that it wasn't a good idea for her to be with a werewolf unless he wanted her to rip his insides out.<p>

"You must be Peter Hale," a woman told him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Katherine. I've heard a lot about you. You made a lot of enemies."

"I have but they're all dead, well most of them anyway."

"I know. They were trying desperately to come back to life just so they could get a chance to kill you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'd lose the Argent. They wouldn't be too happy to see you with a hunter."

"Who's they?"

"The ones who matter," she smiled.

"What game are you playing?"

"A very confusing one. I'm playing on all the sides I can to ensure my survival."

"That's stupid. If you're playing all sides then one will notice you're a traitor."

"Not if they're all busy trying to kill each other. I'll be their most helpful ally."

* * *

><p>"Doing the spell is dangerous," Luke told Bonnie.<p>

"We have to get to Qetsiyah," Bonnie reminded him.

"Are you forgetting a hunter attacked us?" Liv asked.

"We'll get Alaric to be here the next time we do the spell. He's indestructible so he'll be able to take care of any hunter that comes our way."

"What if one of us dies in the process? He can't protect all of us," Luke told her.

"We can't risk it," Liv told her.

"Katherine will kill us all if she has to."

"Katherine is the solution," Luke said.

"How?"

"Who better to tell us where Katherine was than Katherine herself?"

"She's not going to talk willingly."

"Which is why we'll use a spell," Luke said.

"We can't do that spell Luke," Liv told her.

"It's not that complex Liv."

"That's not the problem. The spell you're talking about requires four witches. We only have three."

"Where are we going to find another witch?"

* * *

><p>"How was the full moon?" Tyler asked Malia. She had called him and told him to meet her.<p>

"It was terrible. I killed people," Malia told him.

"It's okay. I remember when I first turned. It felt like I lost myself. I wanted to kill everything in front of me."

"Did you?" Malia asked.

"No I didn't but not everyone's that lucky."

"I'm a killer," Malia told him.

"No you're not. You weren't in control."

"That's still a part of me. It's this town. This town is bringing out the worst in us."

"So you don't lose control in your home?"

"Yea but not like this. Here was worst."

"This Beacon Hills doesn't sound half bad."

"Yea maybe you should visit."

"I think I will."

* * *

><p>"I walked in on Scott and Kira," Allison told Lydia.<p>

"You notice how Kira's barely been with us since we got here," Lydia told Allison.

"Lydia focus, I walked in on them…"

"Were they having sex?"

"No but he was kissing her."

"So now you're jealous?"

"I thought I could deal with them being together but I can't. I want Scott."

"This is not going to end well," Lydia told her.

"It doesn't have to get messy. Wait you said she's barely been with us. We should follow her and see where she's going."

"This is a bad idea."

"She's been venturing off on her own in a town we've never been in before. She's hiding something. We just have to figure out what."

* * *

><p>"This is the place," Liam told Scott as they approached an old abandoned shack.<p>

"This is Stiles' scent," Scott recognized.

"This place was hard to find," Jackson stated.

"What are we waiting for?" Liam asked.

"We don't know who's inside," Scott told him.

"I can't smell anything inside there," Jackson told Scott.

Suddenly hey all felt a sharp pain in their heads and fell to the ground crying out in agony. Scott looked up and saw a man with whitish blond hair holding out his hands towards him.

"Hello Alpha," he said.

* * *

><p>Stefan had called Elena and Damon and told them to come to the Salvatore home immediately. When they arrived he led them to the cellar.<p>

"What's going on?" Damon asked to break the awkward tension between Elena and Stefan.

"Elena asked Sheriff Forbes to find someone," Stefan explained.

"Who is she?"

"A girl who knows Katherine," Elena told him.

"We found her," Stefan said opening the door f\revealing Victoria bound to a chair.

"She's human?" Elena asked.

"As far as I can tell."

"Where's Katherine?" Damon asked trying to compel her.

"You're little mind tricks won't work on me," Victoria told him.

"Compulsion doesn't work and she's not on vervain," Stefan explained.

"How do you know she's not on vervain?" Elena asked but didn't need an answer when she saw the blood at the side of Victoria's neck.

"Looks like you were thorough," Damon observed.

"I had to make sure," he told Damon then turned to Elena. "We're going to have to torture her so maybe you should wait outside."

"I'm staying," Elena said defiantly.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Damon asked.

"Yea are you sure you won't be scared little girl?" Victoria taunted.

"If she can lead us to Katherine then we have to do whatever it takes," Elena stated.

"You're not as weak as Katherine said you were," Victoria continued taunting.

"Where is Katherine?" Damon asked once more.

"I'm not going to tell you anything," Victoria stated bluntly.

"Well then let's get started," Stefan stated as Elena closed the cellar door.

"Bring it on!" Victoria laughed as she stared defiantly at Elena, Damon & Stefan.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews I hope you're enjoying the story. I appreciate the reviews, tell me what you lovehate about the story and general comments. Reviews encourage me to continue. Thanks**


	4. Hunting

"You ready to talk yet?" Stefan asked Victoria.

She was covered in blood. Stefan kept cutting her then feeding her his blood so she'd heal.

"You have to do better than that" Victoria laughed.

"It's like she's not feeling anything," Elena whispered to Damon.

"No she's feeling," Stefan said then plunged his hand into her chest, "aren't you?"

Victoria yelled in pain. It was agonizing.

"That's enough Stefan," Elena told him but Stefan's hand remained in place. He began twisting it a little causing Victoria to scream even louder. Elena had to turn away."

"Get her out of here," Stefan told Damon.

"She should stay," Victoria suggested then spit blood out her mouth.

"Get her out now!"

"She's gonna want to hear this," Victoria said in a singsong voice.

"Hear what?" Elena asked.

"I'm going to tell you everything you want to know about Katerina Petrova."

"What's the catch?" Damon asked.

"It's very simple. I want you to kill me when I'm done."

"Why do you want to die?" Elena asked.

"My blood is in her system," Stefan reminded her, "She wants to become a vampire.

* * *

><p>"Why so glum Donovan?" Tyler asked Matt as they sat in the Grill.<p>

"I was useless last night, Matt told him.

"Nothing happened last night," Tyler reminded him."

"I know but if something did then I would have been useless. Just another helpless human."

"Is this why you wanted to turn? You want to become a vampire so you can help out?"

"I want to be able to protect myself in this town. Elena can, Caroline too, even Jeremy. I'm the only useless one, the human."

"Are you forgetting I'm human too?"

"Yea but you were a hybrid. I've never been anything."

"Turning into a vampire isn't the answer. Why would you want that? The bloodlust alone is a turnoff."

"Elena & Caroline seem to manage just fine."

"Not everyone can control the bloodlust. If you go out of control then Damon will kill you. Is that really how you want to go?"

"I'm never going to have a normal death in this town anyway. None of us are," Matt stated.

"Let's assume I was okay with this, who would you get to turn you?"

"That won't be hard. If I get injured then Caroline or Elena will rush to help me."

"Are you listening to yourself? Don't you know what that would do to them? They save your life then you wind up turning into a vampire."

"I have to do something," Matt said angrily then pound the table.

"When did you become so angry?" Tyler asked shocked.

* * *

><p>"Where is Kira?" Allison asked Lydia frantically.<p>

"She went out…"

"You let her leave?" Allison interrupted.

"With Malia," Lydia finished.

"So we're trusting Malia with this?" Allison asked.

"No Allison, there's no we. We're not stalking Kira."

"We don't have to stalk her. We just have to spend the entire day with her."

"Why are we doing that?"

"I think it's time I got to know Kira."

"You're planning on stealing her boyfriend."

"I only want what's mine."

* * *

><p>"I should be doing the spell," Bonnie stated. She was walking into Whitmore College with Caroline and Alaric.<p>

"You said it yourself that you need a fourth witch," Alaric told her.

"Luke & Liv said they were working on that."

"Right so we're here to do research," Caroline stated.

"Since when do you like research?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't but I always don't want my friend who just came back from the dead risking her life."

"I'm not risking my life. Luke said it's a simple spell," Bonnie pointed out.

"Yea we don't trust Luke. Plus Katherine's all powered up so I'm sure it'll take a lot to get her to talk."

"We might not find anything here," Bonnie told her.

"We still have to try,"

* * *

><p>"What do you want?" Scott asked Klein.<p>

"I'm here to help you find your friend."

"You attacked us!" Liam yelled.

"I wasn't sure who you were."

"You called me Alpha," Scott reminded him.

"I knew what you are. I assumed you were with Victor."

"Who's Victor?"

"He's an old friend of mine. We go way back."

"Where's Stiles?"

"He's not here."

Jackson attacked Klein then but Klein was prepared. He used telekinesis to fling Jackson against a tree.

"Jackson what are you doing?" Scott asked.

"Everything he said was lies," Jackson said while getting up.

"Listening to my heartbeat, clever wolf. If only your Alpha was that smart," Klein laughed.

"Who are you?"

"I'm a traveler who needs the blood of an alpha for my spell. You're my willing donor."

* * *

><p>Enzo was searching through the forest when he stumbled across a vampire.<p>

"Help!" the vampire pleaded.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Fred. A werewolf bit me," he said while cringing in between.

"That's a nasty sight," Enzo said looking at the bite mark on his neck.

"Can you help me?" Fred asked desperately.

"Who was the wolf that bit you?"

"It was a girl. I heard her tell her friend her name was Malia."

"You were following them?"

"I was hungry?"

"How did you know it was safe to come to Mystic Falls?"

"I didn't."

"Who was her friend?"

Fred began coughing uncontrollably then. He tried to speak but no sound came out and finally his skin began desiccating until he was dead.

"Just my luck."

* * *

><p>Derek, Erica, Isaac &amp; Boyd were still journeying although Derek still wasn't aware of the destination. Finally he grabbed Erica's hand to stop her<p>

"That's it. No more walking until I know where we're going."

"I can't tell you," Erica said while breaking free from his grasp.

"You expect to just show up from the dead and expect us to follow you wherever you want to go?" Derek asked.

"It's in everyone's best interest if we keep going forward," Boyd stated.

"Why the hell is that?" Isaac asked.

"We should be helping the others look for Stiles," Derek told her.

"Listen you need to hear the story of our ancestors before you go into Mystic Falls."

"Our ancestors?" Derek asked.

"We're all wolves, all part of the same family. Now let's keep moving."

* * *

><p>Stiles had ran until he fell to the ground unconscious. After a few hours he was awoken by the sounds of footsteps approaching him. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Victor standing in front of him.<p>

"No!" he shouted though he didn't mean to. He assumed that he was brought back into captivity but soon noticed the trees nearby.

"You're a long way out aren't you," Victor commented.

"I'm not going back so you might as well just kill me," Stiles declared.

"I see you've lost your will. I was afraid this would happen."

"What the hell do you want from me?" Stiles yelled in a fit of rage.

"Your mind is very powerful but also fragile at the same time. The more powerful you become the greater the risk of losing yourself in the process."

"What does that even mean?" Stiles asked still angry.

"I want you to listen very carefully to what I'm about to tell you. Then you're free to do whatever you want."

* * *

><p>"Where did Katherine go when she died?" Elena asked.<p>

"Hell."

"How the hell did she crawl out of hell?" Damon asked.

"Your little witch friend has been messing with life and death more times than she should," Victoria laughed.

"Can anyone really come back from hell?" Elena asked.

"Not everyone can. The journey itself is excruciating. Only a true survivor like Katherine could manage it."

"So basically anyone who came out would be hard to kill?" Damon asked.

"They go through unimaginable pain when escaping. You wont be able to kill them by conventional means."

"How do you know so much?" Elena inquired.

"Where do you think I came from?" Victoria countered.

"You called her Katerina, why?" Stefan finally asked his first question.

"I like that name better."

"What's Katherine up to?" Damon asked.

"Hard to say," Victoria mused.

"You said you'd answer our questions," Stefan reminded her.

"Can't answer questions you don't know the answer to," Victoria pointed out.

"How do we kill Katherine?" Elena asked.

"Don't know that either."

"You're helping Katherine but you don't know how to kill her? What if she backstabs you?" Stefan asked.

"I'm helping Katherine to find out how to kill her," Victoria corrected.

"And how's that going?" Damon asked.

"It was going well till your brother and that blond bitch found me."

Stefan used his speed to quickly reach in front of her and bit her.

"Stefan!" Elena exclaimed in shock.

"She's knows more. We just have to get it out of her," Stefan told them.

"We need to talk," Damon said grabbing Stefan and pulled him out of the room.

"You gonna stay and keep me company?" Victoria smiled.

"You wish," Elena said then exited the room and locked the door.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing to me?" Scott asked while struggling.<p>

Klein had him pinned against the tree while Jackson and Liam lay unconscious on the ground.

"Don't worry I just need a little," Klein stuck a needle in Scott's neck and began extracting blood.

"What are you going to do?"

"I told you I need it for a spell. There all done."

Klein removed the needle from Scott and he fell to the floor.

"Where is Stiles?" Scott growled but Klein just laughed.

"I'd hurry up and find him. You don't know half the things that go bump in the night."

* * *

><p>"Malia. That's the girl Tyler's been hanging out with," Jeremy told Enzo and Alaric.<p>

Enzo had just finished relating his encounter with Fred in the woods.

"Well it's safe to assume that she knows their bite can kill vampires," Enzo stated.

"Not necessarily, they saw me get bite."

"But they don't know you're still alive."

"We need to meet with these kids…quick."

* * *

><p>"What the hell is wrong with you?" Damon asked Stefan.<p>

"I'm trying to get answers from here," Stefan stated calmly.

"What the hell happened to you when I was gone?"

"Dead, you were dead and I had to deal with that."

"Elena said you disappeared for weeks with no explanation."

"I needed time to clear my head."

"That doesn't explain the violent Stefan who's having fun in torturing women."

"I'm fine, you should worry about Elena. What's her deal anyway?" Stefan asked.

"You and Blondie."

"There's nothing going on between me and Caroline."

"Yea well you should tell Elena that," Damon told him.

"Or maybe you should wonder why your girlfriend's jealous of me and Caroline."

"Don't be a dick, Stefan."

"Stay out my business, Damon."

* * *

><p>"Okay so there are tons of books here that are of no help," Caroline sighed.<p>

"What did you find so far?"

"A bunch of different places that all sound like hell but have different names."

"Maybe she did go to hell," Bonnie said.

"We still have no idea of how to kill her or how to send her back," Caroline complained.

"Which is why we need to contact Qetsiyah," Bonnie told her.

"Let's just look some more okay? If we don't find anything then you can go do your spell."

* * *

><p>"I figured we could all use a day off, just us girls," Allison told the others as she, Lydia, Kira &amp; Malia walked through Mystic Falls.<p>

"What's with the sudden need to bond?" Malia asked.

"Well I figured since I barely know you and Kira that we should spend some time together."

"Sounds like fun," Kira said with a sheepish smile.

"We've been walking for an hour and there is no spa here," Lydia complained.

"Well here doesn't actually look like a tourist spot," Malia pointed out.

"So vampires don't need pedicures?" Lydia asked.

"Shouldn't we be helping Scott and the others?" Kira asked suddenly.

"Why the sudden need to help? It's not like you've been helping since we got here," Allison said.

"What's with the tone?" Malia asked.

"Allison!" Lydia said sharply

"What are you talking about?" Kira asked.

"You've been sneaking around ever since we got here. Where've you been Kira?"

"I've been helping to look for Stiles."

"Why would you go off searching for Stiles in a town filled with vampires?"

"We haven't actually seen any vampires," Kira told her.

"Actually I did," Malia said then.

"So have me and Lydia."

"I don't know where you're going with his but Kira can protect herself," Malia defended .

"She's hiding something," Allison accused.

"Maybe she's just trying to get away from you. You just pop back from the dead and now you're trying to steal Scott from her," Malia countered with her own accusation.

* * *

><p>"Did you get it?" Josephine asked when Klein returned.<p>

"Of course I did," he said holding up the blood to show her.

"How do you plan on getting the blood of an Original?" Josephine asked.

"Alaric Saltzman. He was turned by Esther using the same spell she turned her children with. His blood will work fine."

"That doesn't answer my question," Josephine told him.

"We single him out and attack him as a group," Klein explained.

"He's always with someone else. You won't be able to get him alone."

"We'll get him. All we need is to give him the right motivation."

* * *

><p>Elena stood some distance away from the Salvatore house. She needed to get away from the house. She had heard Damon and Stefan arguing so she kept going until she no longer heard their voices. The next voice she heard came as a surprise to her.<p>

"Hello Elena."

"Katherine!"

"It's not safe to walk outside without a Salvatore on your arm," Katherine told her.

"I'm not afraid of you," Elena said firmly.

"Look who's gotten in over her head," Katherine teased.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to see my doppelganger. I see you've recovered from my little parting gift."

"Your final plan failed."

"I'm back from the dead. That no longer counts as my final plan."

"What do you want?" Elena asked again.

"I'm here to help."

"We don't need your help."

"Really? So you have the werewolf problem under control."

"They're only here because their friend is missing. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

"Always quick to make me the villain."

"That's because you're so good at it."

"You'll come begging for my help sooner than you think Elena," Katherine said then turned to walk away.

"I doubt that. We have pretty much everything we need thanks to Victoria," Elena said stopping Katherine right in her tracks.

"What did you do?"

* * *

><p>Bonnie left Caroline to go get them something to drink. Caroline was flipping through a lot of books on demons and creatures of the night when a man came up to her.<p>

"Obsession with demons?" he asked.

"No…yes…you wouldn't happen to know anything about this would you?"

"I know a little."

"So let's say a vampire died. Where would he/she go?"

"You believe in vampires?"

"Hypothetically speaking," Caroline said and the stranger smiled.

"Well vampires and other supernatural creatures go to Purgatory when they die."

"So that's what the other side was blocking," Caroline said thoughtfully.

"The other side?" the stranger asked confused.

"What else can you tell me about Purgatory?"

The man looked like he was about to answer but then he glanced at the door and saw something. "I have to go. It was nice meeting you."

"Wait you haven't…at least tell me your name," Caroline said but the stranger ran off as quickly as he came.

* * *

><p>"Victoria gave us an earful," Elena explained.<p>

"Where is she?" Katherine asked.

"Dead," Elena lied.

"If Damon and Stefan really killed her then your all doomed."

"Why's she so important?"

"You don't have any idea who she is do you? Or what she is?"

"Stefan said she was human," Elena said.

"Oh she's the furthest thing from human you could find!"

* * *

><p>Scott woke up Jackson and Liam.<p>

"Where did that guy go?" Liam asked as he got to his feet.

"He took my blood then left," Scott explained. "Come on let's go."

"Why did he take your blood?" Jackson asked.

"Where are we going?" Liam asked right after.

"He said he needed my blood for a spell. After he left I checked inside the house. Stiles was definitely here but he managed to escape somehow. We need to get the sheriff to help us find him.

* * *

><p>Erica had led Derek and the others to an abandoned temple in the middle of nowhere.<p>

"What are we looking for?" Isaac asked.

"Something important," Erica said as they looked around.

"It's not here Erica," Boyd said finally.

"We must be in the wrong temple," Erica realized.

"Someone must have moved it," Boyd assumed.

"We walked all this way for nothing?" Derek asked.

"And you're not going to like where we have to go next," Erica told him.

"Well what's your decision?" Victor asked Stiles who remained quiet for a little while.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"You don't. You have to make sense of what's real and what's not."

"I need you to do something for me before I leave. It's important."

"What is it?" Victor asked cautiously.

* * *

><p>"Sheriff," Scott entered Liz's office.<p>

"Did you find your friend?" Liz asked.

"We found out where he was held but he's not there anymore."

"Tell me where and I'll send out a search squad," Liz offered.

"Actually I don't think they'll be of much use."

"Why not?"

"There are supernatural forces at play here. I think we need the vampire's help."

* * *

><p>"Oh no it's Tyler," Caroline told Bonnie as they hurried towards the Salvatore home.<p>

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked.

"It's a long story," Caroline told her.

"Hey Tyler," Bonnie greeted as they had reached up to him.

"Good you're just in time," Tyler told them.

"In time for what?" Caroline asked.

"Sheriff Forbes called. The wolves are coming over."

"What the hell is she up to?" Damon wondered after Elena finished relating her meeting with Katherine.

"Whatever it is, it's not good," Elena stated.

"Maybe we should ask our friend in the basement," Stefan suggested.

"No riling her up. Not with them coming," Damon warned.

"Who's coming?" Elena asked.

"The wolves want to meet with us," Damon said distastefully.

"What do they want?"

"Sheriff Forbes said that they're just looking for their friend. I don't believe it for one second," Damon told her.

"She also said that if you kill any of them the Council will come after us so you might want to behave yourself," Stefan told Damon.

"You're gonna lecture me about my behavior. If we should be worried about anyone it's you," Damon shot back.

"Enough! Both of you. We should hear them out." Elena told them.

"Give me one good reason why we should help them?" Damon asked.

"Because if we help them find their friend then we'll get them to help us deal with Katherine."

"You really think a couple of werewolves can help us kill Katherine?" Stefan asked.

"A werewolf bite can kill a vampire and they can turn anytime they want. Katherine won't see it coming."

* * *

><p>"You did what?" Allison asked in disbelief.<p>

"We need help finding Stiles. This is the only way," Scott told her. He had gathered them all together.

"I'm not going."

"You're going. We all are. If you don't come then they'll think something is off."

"You're just gonna trust a bunch of vampires?" Jackson asked.

"I never said we have to trust them or like them. We just need their help to find Stiles."

"That would require trusting them to some extent," Lydia pointed out.

"We have the advantage. They'd be stupid to cross us," Malia spoke then.

"Are you even sure our bite can kill them?" Liam asked.

"It can."

"Let's just go. The quicker we find Stiles, the faster we get out of here."

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Melissa McCall asked the sheriff as she and Chris went to see him in the hospital.<p>

"I'm fine," he assured her.

"Who did this?" Chris asked.

"Peter Hale."

"Well what did he want?" Melissa asked.

"To know where the kids were."

"Did you tell him?" Chris asked.

"Didn't have to. Scott sent a text saying they were safe so far in Mystic Falls but hadn't found Stiles yet."

"This is bad," Melissa stated and Chris just began walking away.

"Where are you going?" the sheriff asked.

"If Peter's going after them then most likely Kate will be right behind him. I'm going to Mystic Falls."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it's okay to leave her down there by herself?" Damon asked.<p>

"She'll be fine."

"What if she kills herself?"

"Relax Damon. Stop worrying."

Alaric had just arrived with Jeremy and Matt in tow. Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler & Elena were already there.

"Matt you don't have to be here," Elena told him.

"Oh he insisted on coming," Jeremy stated.

"I want to be here."

"Where's Enzo?" Damon asked Alaric.

"I couldn't find him anywhere," Alaric told him.

"They're coming," Caroline announced.

"How many?" Tyler asked.

"Seven," Elena answered.

There was a knock on the door then.

"So who's gonna let the dogs in?" Damon asked.

Elena was the one who opened the door to let them in. The whole house was silent as they entered and Elena quickly moved towards Damon and Stefan. Matt, Jeremy and Tyler were the only ones sitting. Everyone else stood tense ready to make a move in an instant if they had to.

"Thanks for meeting with us," Scott said.

"It wasn't one of our wisest decisions," Damon said.

"We're not here to fight," Scott told Damon.

"How do we know you're not just saying that because you're outnumbered?" Damon asked.

"Damon!" Elena chastised.

"This is a waste of time," Jackson said.

"Okay everyone's a little on edge," Alaric spoke up, "surely we can all be reasonable."

"Thanks uh…" Scott didn't know his name.

"It's Alaric."

"I'm Scott."

Introductions were made with Scott and Alaric doing all the talking.

"Our friend is missing and we need your help to find him," Malia said when they were done.

"Why should we help you?" Stefan asked.

"Because our bite can kill you," Malia said losing her temper.

"That's just convincing us to kill you not help," Damon told her.

"How did you know your bite can kill us?" Alaric asked.

"Isn't that public knowledge?" Stefan asked.

"I may have mentioned it to her," Tyler said.

All eyes turned towards him.

"Why would you tell them how to kill us?" Caroline asked in disbelief.

"You've been meeting with him?" Allison asked Malia.

"I knew I should've killed you," Damon told Tyler.

"A vampire attacked us and I couldn't exactly protect myself," Tyler explained.

"I talked to a lot of people to help find Stiles," Malia told Allison.

"You talked to a vampire."

"I'm not a vampire," Tyler told Allison.

"Not anymore," Matt muttered.

"What does that even mean?" Lydia asked.

"Okay!" Alaric yelled to get attention. "We're not going to get anywhere with everyone asking questions at the same time or sending death threats," Alaris glared at Damon at the when he said the last part.

"I'm sorry," Tyler apologized.

"You zip it," Damon glared at him.

"Malia's just a little bit angry," Scott explained.

"Stiles is her boyfriend," Lydia added.

"Some people actually respect that," Kira attempted to say silently but everyone heard her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Allison asked.

"You're trying to steal Scott," Kira accused.

"Looks like things are getting interesting," Damon observed.

"Can you not do that now?" Jackson demanded instead of asking.

"Clearly you have a dysfunctional pack," Stefan pointed out to Scott.

"We're not all werewolves," Lydia told him.

"They're not my exactly my pack," Scott said.

"He's just an Alpha," Jackson added.

"Isn't an Alpha the leader of the pack?" Tyler asked.

"It's more like a state when you evolve from Beta," Jackson explained.

"What's a Beta?"

"What kind of werewolf were you?" Malia asked.

"A normal one," Tyler told her.

"You were an omega?" she asked in disbelief.

"What's an omega?"

"Clearly you didn't come here for werewolf 101 ao why don't we just cut to the chase," Damon interrupted.

"Right you were gonna use your lethal bite as a reason for why we should help you," Stefan reminded them.

"No. We're here to ask for your help," Scott corrected.

"Is your friend a wolf too?" Caroline asked.

"No he's human."

"Why do you need our help all of a sudden?" Elena asked.

"We came close to finding him but this man was there and he could move things with his mind and other cool stuff," Liam told her.

"Cool?" Jackson asked.

"I mean dangerous stuff," he corrected when Jackson glared at him.

"You met a witch?" Bonnie asked.

"Actually he said he was a traveler," Scott told her.

"Looks like Markos wasn't the only one that came back," Jeremy told Bonnie.

"The last thing we need is more travelers," Damon complained.

"Witches are real?" Lydia asked.

"Who's Markos?" Malia asked as well.

"What's a traveler?" Jackson added.

"Yes. Leader of evil vengeful witches. That also answers your 3rd question," Damon answered.

"Something else is going on here. What did he want?" Bonnie asked.

"He took my blood for a spell."

"If he took a werewolf's blood does he want from a vampire as well?" Elena asked.

"He didn't say."

"The travelers are planning something big!" Bonnie declared.

* * *

><p>Enzo had been busy following Katherine all over. She had walked in the forest then all over town. Enzo wasn't sure if she was looking for something or just playing him.<p>

"You shouldn't stalk people," Katherine told Enzo finally stopping.

"Ironic you should say that," Enzo told her.

"You had me walking around in heels whole day."

"You're not human. No need to complain."

"You know I'm older than you right. I could kill you without even trying."

"Scary. I'm not here to fight you though."

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm here to join you."

* * *

><p>"Maybe Katherine is part of it," Caroline suggested.<p>

"Why would she help them get rid of spirit magic? That's like signing her own death wish," Stefan rationalized.

"Unless they're up to something else," Jeremy suggested.

"Stop wasting time! Every second we stay here is another second Stiles' life could be in danger!" Malia was angry and annoyed now.

"Will you help us?" Scott asked nicely hoping they would just ignore Malia's outburst.

"Elena and the others will help you find your friend providing you do something for us in return. Alaric, Damon and I will go after Katherine."

"What do you want in return?" Jackson asked.

"We just need one of you to bite an evil slut vampire," Damon told him.

"So some of you are helping us while the others are just running off. How do we know this isn't a trap?" Allison wondered.

"You don't," Damon told her.

"This seems unfair," Lydia told them.

"We need to find Katherine and you need to find your friend. Everyone will be too busy hunting to plot any backstabbing," Stefan told them.

"How do you become a vampire?" Liam asked.

"Why do you want to know that?" Lydia asked him.

"You have to die with vampire blood in your system," Elena told him.

"So it's not a bite like turning into a werewolf then," Liam mused.

"What!"

"I thought you had to be born with the werewolf gene?" Matt asked.

"Only I was born with the gene. The rest of them was bitten," Malia explained.

"This whole thing is messed up," Tyler asked.

"What do you mean?"

"We've never heard of werewolves like you before."

"And we never heard about vampires. Can we just go find Stiles now?" Lydia asked.

"We should head out," Alaric agreed.

"Shouldn't we check on that thing in the basement first?" Elena asked Damon and Stefan.

"Yes we should go get those night vision goggles. Come with me brother," Damon stated.

* * *

><p>Scott and the others left the Salvatore home Alaric had suggested that they all meet up at the sheriff's office so they could plan out where to search. Scott pulled Kira aside as they walked and said nothing as he waited for the others to be a good distance ahead of them.<p>

"What was that about?" he asked Kira.

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about. You and Allison going at each other."

"She's trying to steal you."

"She hasn't even made a move. Why would you think that?"

"I just know it."

"Kira."

"Have you noticed that we've never been alone since we came here?" Kira asked.

"We're not here on a vacation. We're looking for Stiles."

"I know but even the few odd moments we do get alone Allison interrupts them."

"Listen you have nothing to worry about okay," Scott told her then stopped to hug her. He had a clear view of the others in front of them and saw Allison looking at him and Kira.

* * *

><p>Damon and Stefan hurried to the basement only to find an empty chair.<p>

"She's gone," Damon told Elena who had followed them down there.

"How could she escape?" Stefan asked angrily.

"Did she break the chains?" Elena asked.

"No," Damon said while examining them, "it's the same way we left them."

"It's like she just slipped through them," Elena noted.

"We should be wondering less about what she is and more about what she's going to do," Stefan told them.

"Stefan's right. She's gonna be pissed."

* * *

><p>A few hours later Tyler and Matt stood at the Grill. It was closed so they were the only ones there.<p>

"Why'd you ask how to become a werewolf?" Tyler asked him.

"Curiosity."

"Bullshit Donovan. Don't tell me you're actually thinking about this?"

"I have to do something Tyler. There's Katherine and travelers and God knows what else. I can't afford to remain helpless."

"You hate vampires. You hate everything supernatural."

"Yea but I have to live with it so I might as well become useful."

"You can find other ways to be useful."

"Like what?"

"I don't know but I'm going to help you okay," Tyler promised. "Tomorrow we'll go looking for a weapon for you to use."

"I can't fight I'm human."

"Which is exactly why any supernatural creature won't expect you to put up a fight."

"I don't know Ty."

"Trust me okay. Starting tomorrow we're gonna train you to fight."

"You don't know how to fight," Matt reminded him.

"Which is why we'll get Jeremy to help out."

Before Matt could agree the doors burst open with a loud noise.

"Didn't you put the chains on those?" Tyler asked as a red haired woman strolled inside.

"Hello boys I'm sure you hear about me. Name's Victoria." she told them.

She had blood all over her clothes and body. Tyler stood protectively in front of Matt.

"Can't say we have," Matt told her.

"Shame," she said walking towards them.

"What do you want?" Matt asked.

"I just want you to deliver a message. That's all."

"What's the message?" Matt asked.

She had arrived at the counter then. Matt was behind it and Tyler stood next to her looking at her suspiciously. All of a sudden she grabbed Tyler and snapped his neck with little effort.

"Tyler!" Matt screamed as he watched the body of his dead friend fall to the ground. He hurried from the counter and ran towards Tyler. "You said you just wanted to send a message," Matt screamed while fighting back tears.

"And I couldn't think of a better way to do it," she smiled.

Matt in a fit of rage got up and ran towards her. She simply grabbed his hand then broke it. He fell to his knees yelling in pain.

"Only one of you has to die blue eyes. It must be hard for you being the only helpless one in the lot. Of course this one was helpless too but now it's back to only you," She said then turned to leave. "Oh I almost forgot. Tell the Salvatores they picked the wrong bitch to mess with!"

Victoria walked out of the Grill with a smile on her face leaving Matt crying out in sadness and pain as well as the dead body of Tyler Lockwood.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. I need to hear your opinions. Tell me what you likedislike. It's kinda frustrating to hear mostly silence as a writer. Thanks**


	5. Moving On

They all stood in the cemetery with Tyler in his coffin. Elena, Damon, Stefan, Alaric, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt, Liz and April were all there to say goodbye to Tyler as well as the Lockwood bloodline.

"Goodbye Tyler," Caroline said as she looked at him in the coffin. She had been fighting back tears but she stopped and began crying. Bonnie comforted her.

"This is bad," Elena told Damon & Stefan.

"Victoria killed him to send a message. We need to send one back," Stefan declared.

"No we don't know who she'll kill next," Elena told him.

"Even more reason to end her now," Damon agreed with his brother.

"Would you guys stop plotting deaths at Tyler's funeral?" Matt was in an angry mood. He wore a cast due to Victoria breaking his left arm.

"Sorry," Elena apologized while Bonnie walked up to them.

"I'm going to find Luke & Liv. We need answers from Katherine as soon as possible.

"Good idea," Damon told her.

"I need you guys to take care of Caroline," Bonnie requested.

"We will," Elena assured her.

"We will?" Damon asked.

"Yes Damon. Caroline needs us and we're all going to be there for her. You too Stefan."

"How are you holding up?" Liz asked Matt.

"I'm okay."

"You watched your friend get murdered. You're far from okay."

"I just need some time alone," Matt said and walked away from the cemetery.

"He just needs some time," Jeremy told Liz.

"I know. I just hope he doesn't go do something stupid," Liz said.

"You and I both."

* * *

><p>"What's wrong Scott?" Allison asked as they all sat inside the small motel room. Scott was silent for a little while.<p>

"Spit it out already. We're all cramped up in here."

"The sheriff called. Apparently the Salvatores are willing to let us stay in their house until we find Stiles."

"You want us to live with vampires?" Malia asked.

"It sure as hell beats this motel. Time to get packing," Lydia was excited.

"Lydia wait!"

"There's more?"

"She uh called from the funeral."

"What funeral?" Jackson asked.

"Tyler was murdered last night."

"No!" Malia shook her head.

"Malia…" Scott started to say something but she hurried out of the room.

"I'll go talk to her," Liam said and he followed.

"This is bad," Jackson stated.

"We have to find Stiles before one of us ends up dead," Scott declared.

"Yea that's all we have to do," Lydia said.

* * *

><p>Katherine was waiting in the same old building that she had first met Victoria in.<p>

"You know we should find a new meeting place. Somewhere more luxurious," Victoria stated while looking around."

"Why the hell did you kill Tyler Lockwood?" Katherine asked angrily.

"Your precious Salvatores torture better than you anticipated. I had to teach them a lesson."

"You ended the Lockwood bloodline."

"Good riddance to them."

"This wasn't part of the plan. You were supposed to find out what Damon and Stefan knew then leave."

"I wanted to have some Katherine. So the Lockwoods have come to an end. There are other werewolves around.

"The Lockwoods were Founding Family. You just made your way on the town's most wanted list," Katherine told her.

"They can't kill me Katherine, and neither can you."

* * *

><p>"How is she?" Stefan asked Elena.<p>

Caroline was silently sitting in the Salvatore home just staring at the fireplace. Elena and Damon were just standing watching over her when Stefan came into the room.

"She hasn't said a word since the funeral," Elena told him.

"Am I the only one worried that she might go off the rails?" Damon asked.

"She'll be okay. She has us," Elena stated confidently.

"That didn't stop you," Damon reminded her.

"I'll go talk to her," Stefan said before Elena could reply leaving the two of them to hash it out.

"I can hear you, you know," Caroline told him when he sat next to her.

"Well we weren't exactly whispering," Stefan told her. "I'd ask if you're okay but you're obviously not."

"I'm not going to turn off my humanity or go on a killing spree."

"No is expecting you to."

"Tyler wanted to get back together."

"Really? What did you tell him?"

"Nothing. He said he'd wait however long it took. Now he's gone."

"Caroline…"

"I hate her. I'm going to find that ginger bitch and rip her head off!"

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming," Bonnie told Luke and Liv as she let them into her house.<p>

"What's the big emergency?" Liv asked.

"One of Katherine's allies killed Tyler last night," Bonnie explained.

"What!"

"We need to do the spell on the Katherine as soon as possible."

"We might have to trade up for something more powerful," Luke said.

"Why?"

"She's dangerous. After we get inside her head we'll need to desiccate her," Liv explained.

"We still don't have a fourth witch yet to do the mind spell."

"Yea we do."

"Who is it?"

"Cassandra Parker," Luke answered.

"Parker? As in you two?"

"Yea she's our mother."

* * *

><p>"I need to talk to you," Kira told Allison.<p>

"I don't want to hear it," Allison told her.

"I need you to stay away from Scott."

"Or else what?"

"I'm not threatening you. It's just some friendly advice," Kira said to which Allison laughed.

"I don't know where you got a backbone from all of a sudden but it doesn't suit you."

"Just take my advice," Kira said then left.

"Sure thing Kira," Allison said while smiling evilly.

* * *

><p>"Hey I thought I'd find you here," Malia told Matt.<p>

"Well I do work here."

"I heard about Tyler. I'm sorry."

"Yea," was all Matt said.

"If there's anything I can do help?" Malia asked.

"Actually there is," Matt interrupted her.

"What is it?"

"I need you to bite me."

* * *

><p>"Don't you find this strange?" Lydia asked as she Scott, &amp; Jackson walked up to the Salvatore home.<p>

"Everything here is strange," Jackson told her.

"No I mean their friend gets killed last night and now all of a sudden they want us to move in."

"Maybe they want a werewolf replacement," Jackson suggested.

"Idiot," Lydia said.

All of a sudden Scott and Jackson got really tensed and stop walking.

"What's wrong?" Lydia asked.

"This scent," Jackson said.

"The forest," Scott added.

Lydia didn't understand anything they were saying so she followed their gaze to the forest, "Stiles!"

* * *

><p>Chris Argent Stood outside his home as a black van stealthily approached him. The van stopped and Chris hopped inside.<p>

"You don't have to come you know," Chris said.

"I'm not scared of some vampires," Braeden told him.

"You know you're not getting paid right?"

"You think I just do this for the money."

"I think it will be sad to think otherwise."

"I've had a rough life. I take my anger out on the supernatural."

"While getting paid," Chris added.

"Are you ready for this?" Braeden asked changing the subject.

"I've never fought a vampire before."

* * *

><p>"Stiles!" Lydia shouted as she ran up to him and hugged him. Scott &amp; Jackson followed behind her. They were outside the Salvatore home so Damon &amp; Elena heard them and rushed outside to see the problem.<p>

"Hey Lydia," Stiles said.

"Where were you?" Scott asked.

"Some abandoned shack in the woods till I escaped."

"I'm guessing this is the missing friend," Damon said as he and Elena approached.

"Yea."

"Who are they?" Stiles asked.

"Damon & Elena. They've been helping us look for you," Scott answered.

"Well now that you found him you can leave Mystic Falls," Damon stated.

"Great now we can finally leave," Lydia was excited.

"Guys we can't leave yet," Stiles spoke up then.

"Why the hell not?" Damon asked.

"What can you tell me about Victor Fell?"

* * *

><p>"Why are we in the hospital?" Malia asked.<p>

"I need to get something since you can't bite me," Matt told her.

"Only an Alpha can turn you."

"And you said your friend Scott won't turn me."

"He's…just like that."

"Right which means I only have one other option."

"Are we here to steal drugs?" Malia asked.

"I need to stand guard," Matt told Malia.

"What's in there?" Malia was referring to the office they stopped in front of.

"Meredith Fell's office."

* * *

><p>"Why so grumpy?" Enzo asked as Katherine approached him.<p>

"Victoria just ended the Lockwood bloodline."

"And this is bad?"

"We need to end her."

"I thought she was your ally."

"She's becoming a liability."

"What are you really up to?"

"I already told you."

"You seemed concerned about keeping Stefan and the others alive, why is that?" Enzo asked.

"We need to take care of Victoria before she kills someone else."

"You're not the villain I expected you to be."

"I'm not the villain Enzo. At least not the one you need to worry about."

* * *

><p>"She's here," Luke said right before a knock on the door was heard.<p>

"How'd you do that?" Bonnie asked.

"We can sense each other," Liv explained.

Bonnie went to open the door and saw a blonde attractive woman standing before her.

"Hello Bonnie, I'm Cassandra," she introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you," Bonnie told her and let her in.

"Luke, Liv."

"Hello Mother." Luke said while Liv just remained quiet.

Bonnie noticed the obvious tension between the three but decided not to ask about it just yet. They had bigger things to deal with.

"So what's this spell we're going to do?" Bonnie asked.

"It's a mind spell. It's puts the person in a trance and removes their ability to lie," Cassandra explained.

"Are you sure it will work on a vampire?" Bonnie asked.

"It was created to work on vampires."

"The spell causes damage to the brain but vampires can heal quickly so they don't die as a result," Luke further explained.

"What about the desiccation spell?" Bonnie asked.

"Desiccation spell?" Cassandra was confused.

"We don't need her for that," Luke told Bonnie.

"When I desiccated Klaus I had to stop a human heart to do the spell," Bonnie told them.

"This one is different," Liv told her.

"Don't you think I have a right to know when you're risking your lives?" Cassandra asked.

"Since when do you care?" Liv asked.

"We're powerful enough plus we have Bonnie," Luke said.

"All magic comes at a price. What's the price?" Bonnie asked.

"The spell will dry up all the blood in the vampire and cause it to desiccate. The build back will be slow and it should take 24 hours for the vampire to be able to move again. In order to dry up the blood incredible heat is used and the witch doing the spell feels the full brunt of it," Cassandra explained.

"There'll be three of us so the pain will be less," Liv assured Bonnie.

"There's a protection spell we can do that will make it hurt even less."

"Did I mention the 97% fail rate of the spell which leaves the witch dead?" Cassandra added.

"Are you two crazy?" Bonnie asked. "Has anyone even done this spell and survived?"

"Only person ever survived the spell," Liv told her.

"Me," Cassandra stated.

* * *

><p>Alaric was entering the border of Mystic Falls when he was approached by an old woman.<p>

"Excuse me sir can you help me with my bags?" she asked feebly."

"Sure thing," Alaric agreed trying to be the nice guy even though they had pressing things to take care of."

"Where are you hea…" As soon as Alaric touched the bag his hands began burning.

Chanting was heard and two people approached him; a man and a woman.

"Good work Paula," Klein said then resumed chanting till Alaric dropped to his knees.

"What did you do to me?" Alaric asked.

"Just a paralysis spell," Klein explained.

"We need your blood," Josephine told him and began extracting it.

* * *

><p>Liz had called everyone to get them to meet up with her but Jeremy was the only one who answered. She managed to get Kira to come as well.<p>

"Where is everyone else?" Liz asked.

"They found their missing friend," Jeremy explained.

"Stiles is ok?" Kira asked.

"Yea they're back at the house," Jeremy told her.

"Why are we here?" Kira asked.

"This is the house that Stiles was kept in. My men have been searching through the area but they haven't found anything helpful."

"So why are we here?" Jeremy asked.

"Well I was hoping a vampire or a werewolf would be able to find something but…"

"You got stuck with us," Kira finished.

"Just look for anything out of the ordinary," Liz told them.

* * *

><p>After leaving the hospital Malia got a call and she took off. Matt went home and sat in his living room with the vile of blood he stole from Meredith Fell. He hated himself for doing it and he always hated the fact that he was even thinking about becoming a vampire.<p>

He had watched Caroline & Elena become vampires and even though he loved them both he hated what they were. He still hated it. He didn't want to turn but he was tired of being helpless and needed to protect himself.

Remaining human would mean getting killed and he didn't want to die. The past few months he was able to have a normal life and he was enjoying it. For the first time in a long time he was happy. Then in a few days all that changed.

Tyler was gone so now he was the only helpless one. Even Victoria mentioned something about him being helpless. If he had been a vampire last night he could've fought Victoria. He could've made a difference.

He knew what he needed to do now. He would hate what he was but he would be would be able to survive. He took one last look at the vial in his hand then drunk the vampire blood. He choked and coughed at the taste. It was done. Now he just had less than 24 hours to say goodbye to his human life and find a way to die.

* * *

><p>Damon took off before hearing what Stiles had to say. Stefan came out and explained that Liz had mentioned Victor Fell before and that's probably where Damon went. Caroline went upstairs so Stefan, Elena, Scott, Jackson, Lydia &amp; Stiles were all in the living room of the Salvatore home.<p>

"I don't remember much about my abduction or what happened while I was there but I do remember pieces," Stiles explained.

"Like what?" Lydia asked.

"Scott you can't trust Kira. She's working with them," Stiles said.

"What? No that's not possible," Scott told him.

"I know what I saw Scott. She came to see me while I was kidnapped."

"That's where she's been sneaking off to," Lydia realized.

"Wait we don't know anything for sure," Scott told Lydia

"She admitted to kidnapping me."

"We need to find her," Jackson stated.

"Guys wait," Scott tried to stop them.

"Why are you stalling? You heard Stiles, we have to go find Kira," Lydia practically shouted.

"We don't know for sure that Kira is involved," Scott told them.

"You're going to just the girl we barely know over Stiles?" Lydia asked.

"I know her, she would never do this."

"So that's a yes."

"I'll go talk to her," Scott said and made his way to the door.

"I can't believe this," Lydia said angrily.

"Let him go," Stiles told her.

"Are you sure it's Kira?" Jackson asked.

"Why aren't you in London again?"

"Don't avoid the question."

"Don't avoid mine."

"Now's not the time," Lydia told them.

"Whoever kidnapped me is using Kira's body but it's not her."

"It could be a traveler," Elena suggested.

"Travelers can possess people?" Jackson asked.

Elena nodded.

"If you don't think Kira did it then why did you tell Scott?" Lydia asked.

"To keep her busy while we deal with the travelers."

* * *

><p>Luke &amp; Liv stormed off leaving Bonnie alone with Cassandra.<p>

"You must have so many questions," she told Bonnie.

"If the spell's really that dangerous then why would they suggest using it?" Bonnie asked.

"Probably because they're doing it with a Bennett witch."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Your bloodline of witches has been around since the beginning of time. It is one of the most powerful bloodline of spirit magic. That's probably why the travelers waited until you were out of the picture to start their plan."

"That makes no sense. What can I do against a bunch of travelers?"

"You're never alone Bonnie. Your ancestors in death fuel you. The Bennett bloodline is the ultimate enemy of the travelers that's why your magic was able to destroy the travelers spell on this town."

"I'm the key to stopping the travelers!" Bonnie realized.

* * *

><p>Matt entered the Grill in time for his shift only to find Victoria sitting drinking by the bar. He knew that he had vampire blood in his system so he didn't feel scared confronting her.<p>

"You have some nerve coming back to the scene of the crime," he told her angrily.

"I wanted to check on you. You lost a friend last night," she smiled.

"You're sick."

"I know."

"Get out of here!"

"Oh. You're feisty."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"I realized."

"Why are you here?"

"I came to make you an offer."

"Not interested," he told her but she continued anyway.

"Join me and I'll give you abilities beyond your wildest dreams."

"You want to turn me into a vampire?"

"Why is everyone in this town so obsessed with vampires? No I want to turn you into something better."

"Why would I join you? You killed my friend last night."

"He was collateral damage. It was all to foil Katherine's plan. You want to get rid of Katherine don't you?"

"I'm listening."

* * *

><p>The travelers had taken Alaric's blood and the paralysis spell wore off. He hurried to the sheriff's office as fast as he could. As soon as he arrived at the station he saw Damon there.<p>

"Ric what happened?" Damon asked.

"Travelers hijacked me," he told Damon.

"They tried to kill you?" Damon asked.

"No they just took my blood."

"This is bad."

"We have to find out what they're up to," Alaric said.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked and Alaric turned around to see Scott standing behind him.

"How are you now here?"

"I took a detour and you didn't answer my question."

"I need to find Kira."

"She's with the sheriff. They're out by the old abandoned place where your friend was held."

"I'll go find them."

"Wait! We're coming too."

* * *

><p>Liz finally got through to Malia and she brought Liam along with her.<p>

"Thanks for coming," Liz told her.

"This is where he was?" she asked.

"Yes. The others are inside, I need to run."

Liz left and Malia and Liam went inside the house where they found Jeremy and Kira searching.

"Did you see Stiles yet?" Kira asked.

"No I didn't get the chance," Malia said.

"What are we supposed to be looking for?" Liam asked.

"Sheriff said for anything out of the ordinary."

"Vampire!" Malia warned as they saw a hooded figure in the doorway.

Malia and Liam transformed and attacked. The vampire managed to grab both their arms and flung them across the room. Kira didn't walk with her katana so she had to fight hand to hand against the vampire which she easily lost. Jeremy tried to attack but the vampire was quick and began feeding on him.

Liam got up and attacked the vampire knocking him off of Jeremy. The vampire got up and sped towards the door but he was blocked by Malia. She bared her fangs while Liam approached the vampire from behind. With one swift motion the vampire grabbed Liam and flung him towards Malia causing them to be thrown outside. The vampire then used the opportunity to escape.

* * *

><p>"We have the vampire blood and the werewolf blood, now what?" Paula asked.<p>

"There's still a few things we need," Klein told her.

"Such as?" Josephine asked.

"I'll need you to help me get it Paula," Klein told her.

"I'll go. I need some action," Josephine offered.

"No this requires Paula's touch," Klein said.

"Anything you need," Paula said.

"I'm so glad you said that."

In a swift strike Klein slit Paula's throat and she fell to the floor bleeding.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Josephine asked.

"Aren't you glad I didn't require you?"

* * *

><p>Matt showed up at the Salvatore house to visit Caroline.<p>

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'm better," she told him. "How about you?"

"Victoria came to see me."

"What!"

"She wanted me to join her. She said that Tyler was just collateral damage in taking down Katherine."

"Everything always leads back to Katherine."

"I know."

"What did you tell her?" Caroline asked.

"I told her I'd help her kill Katherine."

"Matt…"

"I'm not stupid I know I can't trust her but if she can help us get rid of Katherine then it's worth a shot."

"How does she plan on killing Katherine?"

"Apparently Katherine can't be killed by conventional means but Victoria believes that there is a weapon that can kill her."

"What kind of weapon?"

"A normal stake won't be able to kill her but a powerful one might. One that can kill any vampire."

"The White Oak Stake."

* * *

><p>Allison returned to the motel room after wandering around. What she found in her room she didn't expect to.<p>

"Kate!"

"Hello Allison."

"You came back too?" Allison asked while running to hug her aunt.

"Actually I was never dead."

"How?"

"When Peter Hale scratched me I turned."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you."

"Why?"

"We need to leave soon before the attack."

"What attack?"

"Allison listen, something's gonna go down here in a couple days and I don't want you in the middle."

"What's going on?"

"You need to come with me."

"I'm not leaving."

"You think your friends will protect you. They already let you die once."

"I trust them."

"There's a group of witches here. They call themselves travelers. They are the reason why you're alive."

"What?"

"You can see auras right? Identify the enemies?"

"How did you know?"

"It's all part of the spell they used to bring you back."

"You're the one that brought me back," Allison realized.

"They agreed to bring you back. They had everything about your resurrection planned out even the perfect time to bring you back in Scott's house."

"Why would they help you do that?" Allison asked. "What did you give them?"

"They wanted a werewolf that had fallen from grace."

"Scott?"

"No an Alpha that was no longer an Alpha so I lured Peter Hale out here."

"You just led him to his death. How do I know you won't do that to me?"

"If the travelers die then you lose your foothold here," Kate explained. "You're friends are going to go after the travelers and if they succeed you'll die."

"Then I'll tell them the truth and they won't attack. Scott would never…"

"The vampires in this town want the travelers dead too. Even if you convince Scott and the others they'll still attack the travelers."

"Scott will understand!"

"The witches here will try to restore the balance by sending you back."

"Why should I trust you or even believe a word you're saying?"

"If we leave now then there won't be a need for an attack. The travelers will leave with us and you'll get to live."

"And if I decide to stay?"

"The attack will happen and all your friends will be dead."

"What about me?"

"You'll be alive. You're leaving this town with me one way or another."

* * *

><p>"Today was a strange day," Bonnie told Jeremy as they lay in bed.<p>

"Tell me about it," he said.

"Things seem to be looking up," she said.

"You found the fourth witch?"

"Yea she's…"

Bonnie was interrupted by Jeremy kissing her. Jeremy began moving his hand from her waist upward as he kissed her.

"You don't even know who it is," she told him breaking away.

"No time, we need to celebrate."

"We don't have the luxury of time on our hands," Bonnie said as he began kissing her neck.

"Even more reason to take advantage of the little time we have alone."

Bonnie finally gave in and they resumed kissing. Bonnie took Jeremy's shirt off and they lay back on the bed. Jeremy quickly removed her top and unbuttoned her pants exposing her. She pushed him over and she was on top of him and began kissing his nipples.

He giggled like he always did whenever she did that. He pulled her back up to him and began kissing her again. Bonnie broke the kiss and went back to lying on her back. Jeremy pulled off his pants and went over her and stared into her eyes.

"I love you," he said

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Matt left the Salvatore house and drove until he came to a cliff. He stopped the truck and climbed out. He stood over the edge and looked over the edge. For some reason he began thinking about Vicki and how she was when she turned into a vampire.<p>

This didn't discourage him though. He wasn't going to trust Victoria, not after she killed Tyler. He was going to become a vampire and get revenge for his friend. He knew it once he became a vampire he would kill at least once. Victoria was going to be his first kill!

* * *

><p>Damon finally managed to contact Liz and she gave him an address. When Scott learned that Kira and the others had already left the house he decided to stay with Alaric and Damon. The trio walked up to Victor Fell's house. Damon didn't bother knocking and just walked in much to his surprise.<p>

"Doesn't Meredith live here?" he asked Alaric who also entered.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked confused.

"A vampire can't enter a house unless they're invited in."

"So how can you guys enter."

"If the owner is either dead or a vampire."

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" they heard someone ask.

"I'm guessing you're Victor Fell," Damon guessed.

"Where's Meredith?" Alaric asked.

"Yes I am and Meredith is still alive if you're wondering. She was so happy to sign over the deed of the house to my friend Fred."

"Fred?"

"Yes unfortunately he had a run in with a werewolf and is no longer with us. So vampire, vampire and Alpha, what do you want?"

"You know who we are?" Scott asked.

"Of course I do Scott. I believe I should mention that I'm the one who ordered the kidnapping of your friend and was the one who held him in that old shack you found in the forest."

* * *

><p>Back at the Salvatore house Malia ran towards Stiles as soon as she saw him.<p>

"I'm glad you're okay," she told him as the embraced.

"I missed you."

"Where's Scott?" Jackson asked.

"We didn't see him. Kira and Liam went to find him."

"You left Liam alone with Kira?" Stiles asked worried.

"Yes, what's going on?"

"Long story short, Kira's working with the enemy," Lydia told her.

"I'll go find them," Jackson offered.

"I'll come with you," Stefan said.

"I don't need your help," Jackson told him.

"I wasn't asking."

Stefan walked out the door with a reluctant Jackson as Caroline came downstairs.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked her.

"I'm doing alright," she told her.

"Elena is it?" Stiles asked and continued when she nodded, "I need you to tell me everything you know about travelers and everything else that I missed."

"Why?" Caroline asked.

"It's about time we fought back."

* * *

><p>The hooded vampire was walking down the streets when Victoria appeared next to him.<p>

"Hello Enzo did the wolf manage to bite you?" Victoria asked.

"No I'm fine," Enzo said removing the hood.

"Why attack them anyway?"

"Katherine asked me too."

"To throw suspicion on me no doubt."

"Maybe," he said.

"Siding with Katherine is stupid."

"So was killing Tyler Lockwood."

"Why is everyone making such a big deal about a wolf?"

"You killed their friend. They're not going to rest until they find you. By killing Tyler Lockwood you just dug your own grave."

* * *

><p>Stefan and Jackson had barely travelled five minutes when Katherine blocked their path.<p>

"We don't have time for you Katherine," Stefan told her.

"I have the wolf, Liam is his name?"

"Where is he?" Jackson asked.

"He's safe for now."

"Why did you take him?"

"I didn't plan it at first but you left him all alone with Kira so I figured why not."

"How'd you get her to betray her friends?" Stefan asked.

"I want to make a deal," Katherine ignored Stefan's question.

"What kind of deal?" Jackson asked.

"I'll trade you Liam for Scott."

"Why do you want Scott?" Stefan asked while Jackson shouted "Hell no!"

"That's my business."

"Tell us where he is," Jackson said angrily and ran towards Katherine who knocked him out with little effort.

"Now you and I can get some alone time," Katherine smiled.

* * *

><p>"Why are you here mother?" Luke asked.<p>

"You didn't tell me she was a Bennett witch," Cassandra told her children.

"It's not important. Just help us and leave," Liv said.

"Why would I leave my children to fend for themselves against the travelers?"

"It didn't take much to give us up at birth," Liv told her.

"I wanted you to have a normal life," Cassandra told her.

"How could we possibly have a normal life? We killed our adopted parents when we were 6," Luke reminded her.

"Your magic was stronger than I anticipated. One of the reasons why I didn't want to keep you together."

"You tried to separate us?" Liv asked in disbelief.

"Listen I want what's best for you both…"

"No you were threatened by us. You were the most powerful witch in our coven's history and our power was greater because we were pure witches," Luke told her.

"I've made mistakes but I came here after you two refused to talk to me for 7 years. That has to count for something right?"

"I actually didn't believe you'd come when we called. The fact that you're here means that you have something planned."

"Can't a mother help her children without having some ulterior motive?" Cassandra asked.

"Well if we had a mother we'd know the answer to that," Luke said.

* * *

><p>Matt still remained by the cliff as the sun began setting. He was fully convinced that this was all he could do. The time had come. He was going to become a vampire. He walked to the edge of the cliff and jumped!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews so far and I hope more people will review. Tell me what you love or hate.<strong>


	6. Strategy

Matt closes as he falls and braces himself for the impact. When it does come it doesn't feel like he expected. He opened his eyes only to see that he was back on top of the cliff he had just jumped over.

"What the hell?" he wondered.

"I see you've become suicidal mate," he heard someone say and he recognized the voice immediately.

"Kol!"

"The one and only."

"Why did you save me? You hate me."

"Maybe I have big plans for you," Kol told him.

"You should've let me die," Matt told him.

"So you could become a vampire."

"How?"

"Lucky guess."

"I don't know why you saved me but don't do it again," Matt said and went back to the edge.

"You think this is the answer to your problems? It will only make it worst. All that loathing and self pity you feel will just be magnified. The bloodlust will take over and you'll end up just like me. Or maybe even worse."

"The bloodlust doesn't control you," Matt told him.

"I've had a thousand years to adjust. At first the thirst was uncontrollable but after a couple centuries and a few hundred murders I managed to get control."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"If you become a killer do you think the Salvatores will hesitate to end you?" Kol asked but Matt remained quiet. "Exactly. Besides they can't be distracted if they're going to take on the wolves."

"The wolves are our allies."

"It's the basic nature of vampires and werewolves to kill each other. The younger wolves are able to avoid that but the older ones have it embedded in them."

"If you're so worried about the wolves then why don't you go and help."

"No one can know I came back, not just yet anyway. Not my siblings or your friends you understand?"

"Why all the secrecy?"

"There's something I need to find and something I need you to do which requires you to remain human. Now listen carefully."

* * *

><p>"Why did you kidnap Stiles?" Scott asked Victor angrily.<p>

"We'll get to that in a moment," Victor brushed him aside.

"Answer it now!"

"So you're probably wondering what happened to Meredith, who am I and all sorts of things."

"Get to the point," Damon told him.

"Well Meredith's fine. I sent her on a little vacation after I made her tell the Council that I was a distant cousin."

"Why would you pose as a Fell?" Alaric asked.

"Well a Gilbert would be pushing it. So would a Salvatore. Couldn't exactly pretend to be a Forbes or a Lockwood. A Fell seemed like the best option to get into the Council with most of them dead now anyway."

"Why take over the council?" Damon asked him.

"Someone had to take charge after your death. By the way you coming back to life has become a bit of a nuisance. I'll have to have the council contain you."

"Most of the council is dead. How did you fill the gaps?" Alaric questioned.

"Distant relatives from here and there. They were hard to find now that some go by different names but useful nonetheless. Elena & Jeremy have a cousin here. I'm sure they'd like to be introduced."

"What's your endgame? Exterminate all vampires?"

"Vampires can be useful creatures despite the pesky bloodlust. How is that treating you by the way Alaric? Killed any stray campers recently?" Alaric had a guilty look on his face when Victor asked.

"Ric what's he talking about?" Damon asked.

"You couldn't expect him to have self control from the beginning. He's an Original but they don't all come out like Elijah."

"You killed people?" Scott asked.

"Don't act so innocent Alpha, your friends killed seven people during the full moon. Then you hid the bodies to avoid detection." Victor chastised.

Scott was aware of Damon glaring at him, "They lost control."

"Forming an alliance together but keeping vital secrets from each other," Victor laughed. "Did you really think that was going to work out? All secrets come out eventually. Nothing remains hidden forever.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked as Luke and Liv entered her house.<p>

"You can't trust our mother," Liv told her.

"She's up to something and we need to figure out what," Luke added.

"I can't just ignore her. She offered to help."

"Ignoring her is not what we want you to do," Liv said.

"We need you to get close to her to find out what she's planning."

"You want me to spy on your mother?" Bonnie asked incredulously.

"We just need to find out what she knows then put her down," Luke explained.

"You want to kill her?" Bonnie couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"We're not going to kill her. Just take her powers," Liv assured her.

"Why would I help you become more powerful?" Bonnie asked Luke directly.

"We don't want her powers we just don't want her to have them."

"I can't do this," Bonnie told them.

"Listen she will all of us if she doesn't get her way."

"How messed up is your family anyway?" Bonnie wanted to know.

"Extremely messed up," Liv told her.

"Get close to our mother, that's all we ask."

* * *

><p>"You wanted alone time. Start talking," Stefan told Katherine.<p>

"You're teaming up with the werewolves now?" Katherine asked looking at Jackson's unconscious body on the ground next to Stefan's feet.

"Stop avoiding Katherine."

"I'm not avoiding."

"You haven't changed at all."

"You have no either what I went through."

"I can only imagine what crawling out of hell must've been like."

"It wasn't hell Stefan."

"Then what was it?"

"I don't know what to call it. It wasn't engulfed in flames if that's what you're wondering. It was more like an endless forest filled with nothing but pain and misery. It was like a wasteland."

"How'd you escape?" Stefan asked.

"It was filled with creatures I didn't even know existed which meant I didn't know how to kill them so they killed me."

"But you're alive now."

"No one dies there Stefan. Every time you get killed you just keep coming back for more. Spending an eternity fighting against other creatures. There's no peace for us when we die Stefan. We're all going to end up in that wasteland someday."

"Not necessarily. You escaped."

"I was only able to get out because of Bonnie and help from other people there."

"Why are we telling me this Katherine? You didn't want to talk before."

"I did. The night I came back I was going to tell you everything but Damon being Damon had to go ruin the moment."

"Why tell us anything?"

"To protect you. All of you."

"You had Tyler Lockwood killed."

"That was Victoria not me. I didn't want the Lockwood bloodline to end."

"There are still other Lockwoods out there."

"None of them have the werewolf gene."

"What's your obsession with werewolves?" Stefan asked.

"I assumed you'd figure that out by now."

"What are you planning?"

"I made a deal to get out of Purgatory and now I have to live up to it. The only way out would be for you to kill the ones I made a deal with."

"Purgatory?"

"That's what the old ones there called it."

"Why should we help you?"

"You have no reason to but you'll do it anyway. They want all of you dead so you'll defend yourselves. I always get what I want Stefan, one way or another."

* * *

><p>"Ok so most of you are vampires, your brother is a vampire hunter and Bonnie is a witch," Stiles was making sure.<p>

"Yea pretty much," Caroline told him.

"Why is all of this important?" Elena asked him.

"There are some things that don't add up."

"Like?"

"I'll let you know when I figure them out. Now tell me more about the travelers."

"They're witches that can possess people," Caroline answered

"How would you know if a traveler possessed someone?"

"They'd suffer with loss of time but are completely unaware the traveler is in them," Elena informed him.

"So they could be possessing anyone of us in this room right now?" Stiles asked causing tension in the room. He was sitting next to Malia and Lydia while Elena & Caroline stood.

"In theory yea," Caroline told him.

"You think one of us is possessed?" Elena asked.

"Hard to say right now. Tell me more."

* * *

><p>"Where is everyone?" Allison asked Kira.<p>

"It's you dead girl," Kira said.

"Did you just call me dead girl?" Allison asked.

"Come with me Argent, we have somewhere to be."

"Where did Scott and the others go?"

"Hurry up if you want to find them," Kira said impatiently while standing by the door.

Allison noticed that something was off about Kira. She wasn't her usual self. She seemed different.

"I think I'll just call Scott," Allison said then turned to look for her phone."

She had to call Scott and find out where they were. She didn't notice Kira walking towards her and when she finally found her phone she felt a sharp blow to the back of her head.

"You should've just come with me, bitch," Kira smirked.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Chris &amp; Braeden arrived in town. It was early in the morning and the sun wasn't even up yet.<p>

"Place doesn't look like vampire central," Braeden commented.

"Looks can be deceiving," Chris told her.

"How do we find Scott and the others?"

"I gave Allison a phone with a tracking device implanted in it. They won't be hard to find."

* * *

><p>"We're going back to Mystic Falls?" Derek asked in astonishment. "You can't be serious."<p>

"There are two shrines. The other one didn't have it so we have to go to the one near Mystic Falls," Erica told him

"Why the hell didn't we just go in the one in Mystic Falls first?" Derek was getting angry now.

"I made a mistake okay," Erica sighed.

"So we just have to go all the way back to Mystic Falls now," Isaac complained.

"It won't take long."

"It took forever to reach here."

"If you'd paid attention to the terrain you'd notice that we've been moving around Mystic Falls. We're not very far."

"Why the hell did we have to circle around Mystic Falls?"

"It's the only way to get here. Leaving is much faster."

"Let's just hurry up," Derek said annoyed.

* * *

><p>"The founding families are interesting aren't they," Victor commented ignoring the growing tension between Alaric, Damon and Scott.<p>

"You've been killing people? Are you a ripper?" Damon asked Alaric

"It's not like that. I'm in control."

"Wait…you like it don't you?"

"No I don't."

"The thrill of the kill. You do it for the rush."

"You want know why I didn't mourn your death? It's cause I was becoming more and more like you every day."

"Now's not the time," Scott told them.

"You walk into town and kill people then trick us in to helping you," Damon told Scott.

"We didn't trick you."

"You knew that if you came clean about the murders we wouldn't help you."

"Vampires & Werewolves always feuding," Victor said distastefully. "If you don't mind I'd like to continue. I was telling you about the interesting founding families of this town."

"We know all about them," Damon told him.

"Not everything. The Gilberts have their ring, the Salvatores provided vervain, the Forbes were the sheriffs, the Lockwoods were the mayors but what about the Fells."

"They were the useless bunch," Damon commented.

"Most of them became doctors," Alaric remembered.

"Ironic isn't it. You see the Fells were very special. They had an ability that ran from generation to generation."

"Impossible. If the Fells were supernatural then we'd know about it."

"You know of Meredith Fell which is why you'll see the irony of this. The ability that ran in their bloodline was the ability to heal. Meredith had forsaken her heritage and instead relied on vampire blood instead of the abilities deep within her."

"You expect us to believe that the Fells are some healing gurus?" Damon asked.

"You should be more open minded Damon. Anyway now we shall get on with things. I'd like to discuss what I need the three of you and your friends to do for me."

* * *

><p>Allison's head was spinning. Her memory was hazy and she was in a strange environment. Someone had knocked her out but she didn't remember who. She struggled to sit up and noticed someone lying unconscious next to her. When the haziness cleared he recognized the person as Liam.<p>

"Liam," she shook him and he began stirring.

"What happened?" he grumbled and got to his feet.

"I don't remember."

"Wait. Kira attacked me."

"Are you sure?" Allison asked. "Wait she attacked me too."

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know she seemed different. Something's wrong with her."

"We need to get out of here," he told her.

"Where is here?" Allison wondered. They were in an underground cellar and inside a prison cell. "Can you bend the bars?"

"I'll try," Liam approached the bars but couldn't manage to do anything. "I'm still weak. She must've done something to me."

"Probably wolfsbane," Allison told him.

"What do we do now?"

"Wait for your strength to come back or hope someone notices we're missing."

* * *

><p>Katherine fled leaving Stefan with the still unconscious Jackson. Stefan had to lift him up and carry him to the Salvatore house. When he arrived he learned from Caroline that Damon &amp; Scott hadn't return yet.<p>

Lydia stayed in a room with Jackson while Stiles and Malia were already asleep in another. Stefan wasn't completely against the idea of having house guests since the house was big enough with 6 extra rooms…5 rooms. He forgot that Caroline had moved in.

"What happened?" she asked him.

"Had a little run in with Katherine."

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked touching his shoulder.

"I'm fine. Look Caroline, Elena thinks that you and I have something going on between us."

"That's ridiculous we're just friends," Caroline said with a weird laugh.

"Are we?" Stefan asked softly causing Caroline's smile to turn to a serious expression.

Stefan was staring at her thoughtfully and Caroline felt her heartbeat increasing. Stefan leaned in and Caroline was leaning in too but she pulled away at the last second.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I need to make sure Elena's okay with it."

"I don't think she is."

"I have to at least talk to her first."

"Fine."

* * *

><p>Bonnie woke up a little dazed. It wasn't often that twin witches came to your house at midnight and suggest you spy on their mother. She had a wonderful night with Jeremy who didn't want to spend the night for some strange reason.<p>

She heard he phone ring and looked at the strange number thoughtfully. Who could it be?

"Hello."

"Hello Bonnie," she recognized the voice immediately.

"Cassandra."

"I was hoping we could meet today."

"Sure why don't you pass my house in a few hours."

"I'll be there."

Bonnie still hadn't figured out if she was going to help Luke & Liv but they needed to get information out of Katherine. That was a priority.

* * *

><p>"What's going on Jer?" Matt asked when Jeremy showed up at his house.<p>

"You said that Victoria told you the white oak stake could kill Katherine right?" Jeremy was making sure.

"Yea."

"Is there another way?"

"She didn't say if there was another way."

"Klaus has the stake and it's not like he's just going to give it to us."

"What are you saying?"

"Katherine's been hiding out ever since those werewolves came to town. Victoria killed Tyler probably because Katherine asked her to."

"I don't get what you're talking about."

"Scott and the others can turn whenever they want. They've been searching for their friend with no leads then he just shows up out of blue. What if Katherine set him free?"

"Why would Katherine help them find their friend?" Matt asked.

"Because that's the only thing keeping them in Mystic Falls. If they leave then there's no werewolves in town. What if a werewolf bite can kill her? We could end all of this and Bonnie would be safe."

"Why wouldn't she be safe?"

"I've seen her spiral out of control before with her magic and it left her dead. I don't want to see that happen all over again."

* * *

><p>"What do you want?" Alaric asked Victor.<p>

"It's simple; I just want your cooperation."

"Why should we help you?" Damon asked.

"If you want to keep your life then you'll do it. Or maybe you'll just do it to save Allison's life Scott."

"What are you talking about?"

"She's not supernatural. You never wondered how she came back?" Victor seemed surprise.

"You brought her back?" Scott asked.

"Right now m life is the only thing holding her to this world. If I die then she does as well. Right now the travelers are planning something big and we must stop them."

"You want to team up?"

"Think about my offer," Victor said while walking towards the door. Damon wanted to kill him but Alaric held him back. Victor stopped before he left, "To sweeten the deal I'll even help you kill Katherine as long as all the remaining travelers are annihilated."

* * *

><p>When Elena came downstairs Stiles was busy reading something while Malia and Lydia were talking. Caroline came up to her with a serious look.<p>

"Can we talk?"

"Sure Caroline," the two went outside.

"So Stefan came home last night. Katherine ambushed him."

"What did she say?"

"Apparently she was in someplace called purgatory and claims that she wants to help us."

"He doesn't believe her right?" Elena asked worried.

"No of course not, she's Katherine."

"Good the last thing we need is Katherine trying manipulate her way back with Stefan."

"What if Stefan found someone else?" Caroline asked.

"Has he?"

"Look I know you think that Stefan and I are together."

"Are you?"

"I like him…a lot and I just want to know if it's okay with us if we started dating."

"You want to date Stefan?" Elena couldn't believe it.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Caroline asked.

"You were the one pushing me and Stefan to be together and now you want to date him because we broke up."

"I was happy for you and Stefan. Really I was but that's over now and he needs to move on."

"With you?"

"Are you mad because he's your ex?"

"Well it wouldn't be the first time you dated my ex."

"Matt? Seriously? Well if we're being like that then I dated Damon first so technically you're dating my ask."

"You didn't date Damon, Caroline he was taking advantage of a needy little girl."

"Thanks a lot. Katherine!" Caroline stormed off and Elena felt bad about what she had said.

Something else bothered her to more than anything else. She was certain that it wasn't a mistake on Caroline's behalf so it was on purpose. Caroline had called her Katherine!

* * *

><p>Kate went to meet with Peter to discuss what to do next.<p>

"They're taking too long," Peter complained.

"It takes a while for them to prepare. Just be patient."

"I can't be patient. Not until I get what I want."

"Is power the only thing you think about?" Kate asked him.

"Power ensures I survive when my enemies come after me so yes power is the only thing I think about."

"What about your daughter?"

"How do you know about that?"

"I know a lot. So she means nothing to you?"

"If I have power then I can protect her," Peter said.

"What's the point in getting power if all she'll ever see you as is a monster?"

"You listen to me! You do not get to talk to me about my daughter! I will not rest until I kill Scott McCall!" Peter yelled.

"I'll let you know when they're ready," Kate simply said and turned to leave. She was tired of Peter Hale and if everything went well then she'd finally be rid of him for good.

* * *

><p>"You sure this is the right place?" Braeden asked when they came across and old factory.<p>

"Yea they're somewhere underground. Probably a basement."

"It doesn't look like she came to this place with the others," Braeden noted.

"Which is why I came prepared," Chris opened his trunk and revealed his arsenal.

"Let's go!" Braeden said readying her weapon.

* * *

><p>"Come in Cassandra," Bonnie welcomed as she arrived.<p>

"My children were here. Very late," she said as soon as she entered the door.

"You spoke with them?" Bonnie asked but Cassandra shook her head.

"Are you not able to sense places where witches have been?" she asked.

"I didn't know that was possible."

"You have forsaken the spirits of nature," Cassandra noted, "Expression is very dark and never leaves your soul."

"I haven't been able to practice spirit magic even before I died."

"Why was that?"

"I used dark magic and the spirits were angry and took it out on my Grams while she was on the other side."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay though, she found peace."

"Then what's stopping you now?" Cassandra smiled then asked.

"I…uh…don't know."

"If your Grams found peace as you say then the spirits cannot use her against you."

"I think I'm just afraid after all the Expression I did."

"Your soul cannot be cleansed from the Expression but you can make peace with the spirits."

"How do I do that?"

"I will teach you Bonnie Bennett but only if you do something for me in return."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to tap into that dark magic one last time."

* * *

><p>After Caroline stormed away from the Salvatore house she ended up by Matt's house and found Jeremy there with him.<p>

"Caroline?" Matt said surprised to see her.

"Elena and I had a fight," Caroline told them as she sat down looking somewhat depressed.

"About Damon?" Matt asked.

"No…Stefan."

"Oh," Matt said slowly. He too had noticed the growing bond between Caroline and Stefan.

"I need something to distract me, what are you guys doing?"

"Plotting ways to kill Katherine," Matt told her.

"What!"

"We think the wolves might be able to help us deal with Katherine," Jeremy explained.

"Well we'll have to add that to our to-do list cause they want to go after the travelers."

"They're staying even though they found their missing friend?" Matt seemed surprised.

"Yea it was his idea actually. They won't be leaving until we put an end to the travelers."

"They have to help us with Katherine," Jeremy said.

"One thing at a time."

* * *

><p>Braeden and Chris cautiously entered the building. They made their way to a staircase without any interruptions. Braeden motioned for Chris to check out the basement while she looked around more. Chris went in search of Allison and Braeden slowly moved around the area.<p>

Suddenly she was attacked from behind and thrown forward. She stealthily got back on her feet and aimed her gun at her assailant. She was hesitant to start firing.

"Kira what are you doing?" she said.

"Nothing just yet. I am however going to kill you."

"Stay back or I'll shoot," Braeden warned as Kira began stepping forward.

"You won't shoot. You're afraid you'll hurt me."

Kira used her katana to knock the gun out of Braeden's hand then unsheathed it. Braeden reached for her holster for her back up gun but Kira was quicker. She slashed at Braeden and made contact. Braeden decided to fight hand to hand and successfully managed to trip Kira.

Kira lost her balance causing Braeden to get the upper hand and punched her solidly in her jaw. Kira's mouth began bleeding at once and charged angrily at Braeden who sidestepped her advancements. Braeden landed a kick on Kira's back causing her to fall to the floor. Kira stopped moving then.

Braeden moved closer to her very cautiously but wasn't prepared for Kira's reflexes. Kira swiftly turned around and pushed her sword into Braeden's shoulder. She then kicked Braeden back which resulted in the blade leaving her shoulder.

Braeden barely had time to make sense of what happened when Kira was on her again. Kira landed a blow with her fist on Braeden who stumbled but managed to stand her ground. The second attack was blocked and Braeden threw both of them on the ground using her weight.

The fall caused Kira to let go of her blade leaving her defenseless against Braeden who was stronger in terms of physical strength. Braeden pinned Kira to the ground and took a moment to catch her breath.

Kira took advantage of Braeden's lapse of focus and her loosened grip to break free. She managed to throw Braeden off and reached for her sword only to be delivered a sharp blow to the back of her by Braeden which knocked her out cold.

* * *

><p>Stiles and Lydia were still in the Salvatore living room. Jackson had gotten up and was in a hurry to go see the sheriff and Malia took off with him. Stiles ha saw Elena and Caroline go outside but only saw Elena come back in.<p>

Something Lydia had told him was bugging him. Most of what had happened seemed confusing and he was just on the verge of coming up with a theory. First he needed to talk to Lydia.

"Lydia."

"What?"

"You said that one of their friends died right?"

"Yea his name was Tyler."

"How come you didn't sense it?"

Lydia hadn't really thought about that at the time but now thought began flooding her mind. She was always able to sense when someone was going to die but Tyler was killed and she didn't sense anything. She had just met him that day. She should've been able to sense something.

"What's wrong with me?" she wondered.

"Nothing's wrong with you, I think it's this town."

"You think the town's blocking my powers?"

"All I have is a bunch of theories."

"Let me here them."

"Hold on we need Elena and the others to be here."

"Why?"

"Because they're not going to like what I have to tell them."

* * *

><p>Chris hurried down the stairs and found Allison and Liam in a cell.<p>

"Dad what are you doing here?" Allison asked surprised.

"Who cares he came to save us," Liam said.

"I came to Mystic Falls to help out," Chris told his daughter while studying the lock. "Step back."

He pulled used his gun to shoot the lock and the door swung open freeing Allison and Liam.

"Who brought you here?" Chris asked.

"It was Kira," Liam answered.

"Something's wrong with her, she's not herself," Allison explained.

"We need to go help Braeden!" Chris told the two.

* * *

><p>Alaric had left to go talk to Liz leaving Damon alone with Scott.<p>

"You going to kill us?" Scott asked.

"I'm still debating it," Damon said.

"They didn't mean to kill anyone. The full moon causes us to lose control."

"Which one of you is the silver wolf?" Damon asked.

"None of us were silver, why?"

"Elena and I saw a silver wolf but it didn't attack us. It was in perfect control."

"There's another werewolf in town," Scott realized.

"Whoever it is, they have control during the full moon which means they're old. Newbies don't have self control like that."

"How do we find him?" Scott asked but the ringing of his phone prevented Damon from answering. "Hello…he's here…ok I got it…I'm on my way."

"What's going on?"

"They found Liam and Kira, I got to go." Scott explained and turned to go but stopped after a few steps. "You coming?"

"No I want to go check on Elena. You go ahead."

* * *

><p>"Here you go Elena," the bartender said handing her a drink while Enzo came up to sit next to her.<p>

"Impersonating Elena again," he told Katherine.

"Isn't she underage or something," Katherine mused.

"Who knows?"

"Why are you here Enzo?"

"Why are you moping around?"

"You didn't answer my question," Katherine told him.

"You didn't answer mine," Enzo shot back and she remained silent. "Isn't it risky being here in the middle of the day?"

"I don't care if anyone thinks I'm Elena."

"What does she have on you?" Enzo asked after being silent for a little while.

"Elena has nothing on me. She's not even a threat."

"Not Elena, Victoria."

"Why would you ask that?"

"She killed the Lockwood boy and you didn't want that yet you haven't even tried to kill despite wanting to."

"I told you we would. I'm coming up with a strategy."

"You're lying. You're afraid to take her on. Why?"

"Give it a rest Enzo."

"All those secrets you're keeping will come out eventually."

* * *

><p>Caroline left Matt's house and felt like someone was watching her. She used her advanced sense of hearing and heard movement behind her. She changed her path and instead headed into the forest. After she determined she was deep enough she used her speed to appear behind her stalker.<p>

"Hello Caroline," Victoria said.

"Who are you?" Caroline asked angrily when she noticed the red hair.

"I'm exactly who you think I am."

"Are you Victoria?" Caroline asked while pinning her against a tree.

"I am," Victoria said appearing behind her. Caroline looked, in surprise, and saw that she was holding thin air.

"What are you?" Caroline asked.

"Powerful," Victoria said.

"What do you want?"

"You realized that you can't kill me. Good. This will save us a lot of time."

"Answer the question!"

"I came to apologize for killing your little boyfriend."

"He wasn't my…"

"That's right you broke up. Still I'm sure you cared about him."

"I don't want your apology."

"I figured as much so why don't we cut to the chase."

"I don't have to listen to you," Caroline said walking off.

"Did you know Matt tried to kill himself?" Victoria said causing Carline to stop in her tracks.

"You're lying."

"A little, you see he had vampire blood in his system. He wanted to become vile creatures just like the rest of you."

"I don't believe you."

"You're listening to my heartbeat. You know I'm telling the truth."

"Why would you tell me this?"

"I'm curious to know what the Original told him," Victoria said.

"When did he meet an Original?"

"He's not a vampire which means that something went wrong. Obviously someone saved him."

"How do you know all this?"

"I had a little spy watching him but she got killed. I was looking through her eyes and saw the Original who fed on her before jumping to save your friend. She died before I could listen in to the conversation and by the time I arrived they were both gone."

"Even if Matt tells me what he said I'm not going to tell you."

"Caroline, I have people watching you 24/7. Ever word you utter I hear it. You can't keep secrets from me. No one can."

"You're not powerful enough to spy on us 24/7," Caroline said but Victoria was already leaving.

"Send my love to Stefan Salvatore. I'd love to meet him sometime," Victoria called over her shoulder. "Oh and I hope you work things out with Elena. Seemed like a nasty fight to me."

* * *

><p>Chris, Allison &amp; Liam arrived to help Braeden only to find out that she had already subdued Kira.<p>

"Took you long enough," she told them.

"Is she…" Liam asked but Braeden cut him off.

"She's fine. I just knocked her out."

"What do we do now?" Allison asked.

"We find somewhere to contain her," Chris told her.

"We can take her to the Salvatore home," Allison suggested.

"Who are the Salvatores?" Chris asked.

"There are some people you need to meet."

* * *

><p>Liz was in her office when she heard a knock. She looked up and saw April Young standing there.<p>

"Is everything alright?" she asked April.

"I want to join the police force," she announced.

"You're joking right?"

"I'm serious."

"Besides the fact that you're underage, do you even know what you'll be getting into?"

"You need someone who knows about what's really going on in this town," April told her and Liz quickly moved to close the door.

"I understand where you're coming from but I'm managing just find."

"You can't manage two important roles all by yourself."

"What two roles?" Liz asked confused.

"I thought you knew," April said.

"What's going on?"

"The few council members decided to make you mayor."

* * *

><p>Bonnie was surprised to be called over by Matt and wasn't sure what to expect when she got there.<p>

"Is everything alright?" she asked as soon as she arrived.

"Everything's okay," Jeremy told her.

"I didn't know you were here," she said.

"I'm sorry about taking off."

"Is that why I'm here?"

"No we think we might have a way to deal with Katherine without you having to use magic."

"Now you don't want me doing magic?" Bonnie asked in surprise as Matt walked in.

"When you used magic before it took control off your life and it ended up with you being dead. I don't want that to happen again," Jeremy told her.

"We're just worried about your safety Bonnie," Matt told her.

"I can take care of myself. Cassandra's teaching me to start back practicing traditional magic."

"And you trust her?" Jeremy asked. "Luke & Liv are shady as it is and now you're meeting up with their mother."

"You don't get to make my choices for me Jeremy. I can handle myself," Bonnie said and turned to leave.

"Bonnie wait!" Jeremy tried to stop her but she walked towards the door and slammed it on her way out.

* * *

><p>Jackson &amp; Malia arrived at Liz's office at the same time Alaric did. Liz was inside with April and they stopped talking when the trio entered.<p>

"What's wrong now?" she asked them.

"We had a run in with Katherine," Jackson told her.

"Mine was with Victor Fell," Alaric said.

Jackson looked at Alaric but Alaric motioned for him to talk first.

"Stefan and I went were ambushed by Katherine and she knocked me out. When I woke up I was in the Salvatore house and Stefan wouldn't tell me anything that happened."

"What are you getting at?" Alaric asked.

"I think he's working with Katherine!" Jackson accused and even Malia was shocked.

"That's ridiculous," Liz told him.

"Why would she knock me out and leave him alive then. They didn't want me to hear the conversation but I heard pieces at the end. They are working together!"

* * *

><p>Stiles and Lydia sat waiting on them. Elena came first and Stefan appeared right after. There was a bit of tension between the two. Damon arrived last.<p>

"Where's everyone else?" Lydia asked.

"Busy dealing with everything," Stefan told her.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"There's something I need to tell you. It's just a theory but I think it might be true," Stiles wanted to make sure and clarify that.

"Out with it," Damon told him.

"You're friend Bonnie is a witch right?"

"Yes."

"When she became that anchor thing was she able to perform magic?"

"No she couldn't she wasn't a witch anymore," Stefan explained.

"So up until the white light she was still the anchor?" Stiles question was directed to Damon.

"Yes."

"Then how did she perform the spell that saved you?"

"What are you getting at?" Stefan asked.

"Travelers can possess people. It's possible she could have been possessed without any of you being aware of it."

"Even if that's true the traveler can only come out if someone says a special word. Damon was the only one with her," Elena pointed out.

"Oh no," Damon said.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked.

"Before she did the spell I heard someone there. They stepped on a branch."

"The traveler would be able to perform the spell plus with the others here they would have enough power to bring them back before they actually disappeared," Stiles continued.

"The travelers planned the whole thing," Stefan surmised.

"Wait we don't know any of this for sure," Elena said.

"It's the only explanation that makes sense," Stiles told her.

"No, Bonnie can't be possessed," Elena said.

"Isn't there a way to get the traveler out? You said there was a knife," Stiles reminded her.

"The traveler knife got destroyed," Stefan told him.

"The only way to stop the traveler would be to…" Elena couldn't finish the sentence so Damon did it for her.

"In order to stop the traveler, we have to kill Bonnie!"

* * *

><p>Derek, Erica, Isaac and Boyd finally arrived at Mystic Falls.<p>

"Finally we're here," Isaac said.

He tried to walk in but something stopped him. He put his hand out and felt like he was pushing against a wall but he saw nothing there.

"What's going on?" Derek asked.

"There's some kind of force field," Boyd observed.

"There must be a witch blocking us out," Erica realized.

"I'll call Scott," Derek said and began dialing but the call wouldn't go through. "Even the signal's blocked off"

"What does this mean?" Isaac asked.

"There's a witch inside there that doesn't want anyone coming in or out of Mystic Falls."

* * *

><p>Inside the invisible barrier a blonde woman was walking with a witch by her side.<p>

"Is the barrier secure Lena?" she asked.

"No one can get in or sense our presence," she answered.

The blonde woman held a baby in her arms and was gently swaying as she walked. "Look Hope, this is where your daddy grew up 1000 years ago."

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for the timeline. It's a little messed up because I changed some things. Just excuse it and please review. Thanks<strong>


	7. The Travelers

The next morning Rebekah was in a house with Hope when Lena entered. Lena had convinced the owner to invite them in and Rebekah compelled her. She was a lady named Mary Duncan.

"You're going out?" Lena asked.

"Well I didn't come here to stay looked indoors. That's the reason for the barrier," Rebekah told her.

"The barrier will remain at its strongest for 3 days after which it will begin fading and completely disappear in a week. However after the 3rd day any powerful supernatural being will be able to break the barrier. We can't stay longer than three days."

"I know Lena. We're not here to stay."

"Why are we here anyway?"

"Come on Hope, we're going to see Matt," Rebekah ignored the question and talked to the baby.

* * *

><p>"She's contained and shouldn't be able to move," Damon told Stiles and the others.<p>

Stiles, Malia and Lydia were there and Kira was chained to a seat in the basement.

"Thanks we'll take it from here," Malia told him.

"You sure cause I happen to be a master of interrogation," Damon said.

"We'll be okay," Stiles said and Damon left the trio alone with Kira.

"So you three are going to torture me?" Kira asked while laughing.

"We're not going to torture you," Lydia told her.

"So you think I'm going to tell you everything willingly?"

"We have the traveler's knife," Stiles told her.

"Impossible. Markos destroyed it," Kira said.

"Markos destroyed one of the blades," Stiles said pulling out a blade from his back pocket. "We have the other."

"That's a fake," Kira said but fear was in her voice.

"Are you willing to bet your life on that?" Malia asked her.

Stiles moved towards her and held the knife. Kira was visibly scared. He slowly put the blade towards her and she snapped.

"Fine I'll tell you everything."

"Good let's begin."

* * *

><p>"My name's Chris Argent," he introduced to Jeremy.<p>

"This is my father, he's a werewolf hunter," Allison told Jeremy.

"Oh cool. I'm Jeremy."

"Jeremy's a vampire hunter," Allison added and gave Jeremy a look.

"I could really use some tips on how to hunt werewolves," Jeremy said.

"Dad will be happy to show you," Allison said quickly.

"Don't we have other important things to take care of?" Chris asked.

"Everyone else is taking care of that," Allison assured him.

"I'll have to get my stuff from Braeden," Chris said and walked away.

"Why the hell do I have to distract your dad?" Jeremy asked.

"My aunt's here and they can't run into each other," Allison explained.

"Why are you telling me this?" Jeremy asked.

"You're both hunters so I figured you'd have the best chance at distracting him. It's only for a few hours while I meet with Kate." Allison told him.

* * *

><p>Victor Fell entered Liz's office with an urge to his step.<p>

"Every heard of knocking?" she asked him.

"My apologies, Mayor. I always assume an open door means knocking isn't required. Don't you?"

"I'm not mayor yet," she told him ignoring the question.

"That's why I'm here. There are certain things that need to be taken care of before you can actually become Mayor."

"Like what?"

"You have to be willing to get rid of all vampires that pose a threat to the town regardless of who they are. The council will require a demonstration."

"There haven't been any vampires in town in months," Liz reminded Victor.

"In order to prove you're worthy of becoming mayor the council requests that you stake Elena Gilbert, the Salvatore brothers, Stefan & Damon, and of course your daughter Caroline Forbes!"

* * *

><p>"How do we get into town?" Isaac asked.<p>

"I don't know how. This wasn't supposed to happen," Erica said.

"Since we're stuck out here you can start answering some questions," Derek told her.

"We don't have time we should…"

Erica's sentence was interrupted by Derek choking her.

"Answer my questions or I send you back to where you came from," he told her then let her go.

"Knowledge won't do you any good," Erica told him.

"Where did you go?"

"A place called purgatory."

"How did you come back?"

"We met someone there, someone old and powerful. He helped us come back and told us what we had to do."

"What did he want you to do?"

"That's all I can tell you for now. The rest won't matter if we can't get into Mystic Falls."

* * *

><p>"Why are we going back for the bodies we hid?" Jackson asked Scott as they walked through the forest together with Liam.<p>

"They already know about it," Scott told Jackson.

"You told them?"

"No someone else did."

"This is bad."

"Shouldn't we have told Lydia and the others?" Liam asked.

"One step at a time first we have to…" Scott trailed off when he saw the person standing in front of them."

"Hello Scott."

"Peter!"

* * *

><p>"Everything's set downstairs," Damon told Elena and Stefan when he returned.<p>

"Good because we need to talk," Elena told him.

"Did you guys work out your Caroline problems?"

"Elena was being impossible so we decided to talk about later," Stefan told Damon.

"We need help to deal with Bonnie. We got Caroline and Matt distracting her at home but we don't know how long the traveler will take to figure out they're stalling."

"We don't know this traveler thing for sure," Damon said. "This is all speculation."

"There's a lot of facts pointing to this being true Damon," Stefan reminded him.

"So what do we do without the traveler knife?" Damon asked.

"There's only one person we can think of that can help us," Elena told him.

"We have to ask Katherine for help," Stefan finished.

* * *

><p>Caroline and Bonnie were in Matt's house as part of the plan to distract Bonnie. Caroline hadn't told Matt everything because she was still skeptical about what Victoria had told her the day before.<p>

"Can you believe the nerve of Jeremy?" Bonnie was ranting while Matt sat there with a somewhat dull expression.

Caroline thought that he was sad because of his failed attempt to become a vampire. She also wondered who the Original he met was. It was probably Rebekah.

"Caroline are you even listening to me?" Bonnie asked freeing Caroline from her train of thought.

"I am Bonnie," she assured her then turned directly to Matt, "Why the hell do you want to become a vampire?"

"That wasn't in my story," Bonnie said then turned to Matt.

"We went through this already. It was so you guys could come home," Matt told her.

"I'm not talking about that time I'm talking about yesterday when you jumped of a cliff," Caroline clarified.

"What!" Bonnie was shocked. "Are you crazy?"

"Who's the Original that saved you? Was it Rebekah?" Caroline asked.

"How do you even know all this?" Matt asked.

"Victoria told me. I didn't think it was true at first but now…"

"Why are having secret meetings with Victoria?" Matt was intent on keeping the topic away from what he did.

"Don't try to turn this on me," Caroline said.

"How did you even get vampire blood?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh my God it was Elena wasn't it," Caroline said.

"It wasn't Elena. I broke in to Meredith Fell's office. Wait was Victoria eavesdropping?"

"She didn't hear your conversation with Rebekah if that's what you were worried about."

"It wasn't…"

A knock on the door is what interrupted Matt's words. He silently left Caroline and Bonnie and went to answer the door. He figured that would be less stress than staying in there with them. He opened the door and was surprised by who he saw.

"Rebekah!"

"Hello Matt."

"You have a baby?" Matt said incredulously.

"Matt who is that?" Bonnie asked as she and Caroline came into view.

"What does she want, a thank you for saving your life?" Caroline asked.

"What's her problem?" Rebekah asked Matt.

"Is that a baby?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm here too," Lena announced as she stepped inside.

"Who the hell are you?" Caroline asked.

"Name's Lena."

"Aren't you going to invite me inside?" Rebekah asked Matt.

"Come in."

"Now what the bloody hell is going on?" Rebekah asked.

"We should be asking you that. Who's baby did you steal?"

"I didn't steal a baby. Nik sent her with me to keep her safe."

"Why would Klaus want to protect a baby?" Bonnie asked.

"She's his daughter."

"Klaus has a baby," Caroline said in shock.

"Didn't Tyler tell you? Where is he anyway?" Rebekah asked and the room fell silent.

"Tyler was killed," Bonnie was the one to break the silence.

"Who killed him?"

"A woman named Victoria."

"She's dead right?"

"No."

"Why is she still alive?"

"We don't know how to kill her okay!" Caroline shouted.

"Looks like I arrived just in time."

* * *

><p>"How long have you been in Kira?" Stiles asked.<p>

"A couple months maybe. I don't really keep track of time."

"Did you kidnap Stiles?" Malia asked.

"Yes and it wasn't that hard until that pesky werewolf saw us."

"What werewolf?"

"Isaac I think his name was. I had to do a spell to remove his memories but something went wrong. This body was messing with my powers so I wasn't sure the spell worked at all. Judging by how fast you guys arrived, it didn't take long."

"Why would you want us to take long?" Stiles asked.

"I wanted to give Victor more time with you."

"Who's Victor?" Lydia asked.

"Why don't you ask him?" Kira nodded towards Stiles.

"He was my captor," Stiles told them.

"I thought you didn't remember much," Malia reminded him.

"I've been remembering pieces," he told her.

"Why didn't you say something?" Malia asked.

"Now's not the time," Lydia chastised them.

"No please continue. This is entertaining," Kira laughed.

"Why have you been helping Katherine?" Stiles questioned.

"I always help people in need. It's my thing," Kira smiled.

"What did she need help with?" Malia asked.

Kira then proceeded to explain how Katherine made a deal that she couldn't break therefore she needed outside help. Katherine approached Kira before she kidnapped Stiles. When Katherine learned about Kira's plan she requested Kira bring something for her in Mystic Falls.

"Katherine was dead. How did you talk to her?" Stiles asked.

"Where do you think I came from?"

"You were in the same place as Katherine."

"Purgatory is a hell of a place. I can't wait for you guys to see it first hand."

* * *

><p>"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Damon was ranting<p>

"She's the only one that can help Bonnie, Damon," Elena told him.

"We need her help," Stefan said.

"She's Katherine. She'll screw us over the first chance she gets."

"I'm not saying we have to trust her. We just need her to help Bonnie."

"This is crazy, Katherine Pierce isn't going to help us," Damon told them.

"We're going to talk to Katherine whether you're on board or not," Elena told him.

"Even if I was okay with this we have no way of finding Katherine," Damon pointed out.

"We already did," Stefan told him as the trio detected an approaching presence. They all stood looking at the door waiting for Katherine.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Scott asked.<p>

"I came to kill you and become the Alpha I was born to be…again."

"Jackson, Liam run."

"You think you can take me on by yourself?" Peter laughed.

"We're not leaving you," Liam told Scott.

"He can't beat all of us at once," Jackson added.

Peter ran towards the three of them without an ounce of fear. He tackled Scott and they collided with a tree. Jackson and Liam grabbed Peter but he broke the arms they were holding him with.

"How?" Scott asked.

"I've been working out," Peter said and lifted Scott in the air. Jackson and Liam's arms were healing but they still cried out in pain.

Scott used all his strength to kick Peter and the man stumbled backwards and lost his grip. Scott managed to get the upper hand and used his claws to scratch Peter. Peter was damaged but he was quickly back on his game.

He grabbed Scott's hand and punched him with the other. Scott's mouth began bleeding as he fell to the ground.

"You're stalling, why?" Scott

"I can't kill you just yet," Peter told him.

"Why not?"

"You don't get to ask questions," Peter then knocked out Scott. "Now for you two."

Jackson and Liam had gotten up fully healed and charged toward Peter while his back was turned. Peter was able to sense them and sidestepped Liam's attack and landed a blow to Jackson. Liam charged again but was quickly overpowered by Peter.

"You're all too weak," Peter mumbled.

Suddenly he was attacked with a powerful kick. When he managed to get up he saw Scott glaring at him with his blood red eyes.

"There's the true Alpha," Peter smiled.

"I can't let you hurt my friends Peter!"

"Then you'll have to kill me now."

Suddenly Scott dropped to the floor in pain and fell unconscious seconds later. Josephine was standing behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Peter asked.

"You were given precise orders to not engage the Alpha," Josephine reminded him.

"I don't take orders," Peter said and soon he too dropped to the ground.

"They will be out for a couple hours and remember nothing. You on the other hand will remember every painful moment of your punishment!"

* * *

><p>"I didn't think you would come," Kate told Allison when she arrived.<p>

"Getting away from the others was hard but I had to," Allison told her.

"Why was it hard? They left you alone last time."

"Dad's here," Allison said and a surprised look came over Kate's face.

"Why's he here?"

"To protect me most likely."

"This is bad."

"I want to meet the travelers," Allison stated.

"You can't meet them."

"I don't need to meet all just the one in charge."

"Why?"

"I don't trust you. I want to hear what he has to say about the spell that brought me back."

* * *

><p>"How do you kill vampires?" Chris asked Jeremy and he hesitated to answer.<p>

"A stake to the heart."

"You hesitated to answer, why?"

"Some of my friends are vampires."

"I'm not here to hurt your friends unless they try to hurt me or anyone I care about."

"I'd like to say they won't but you've met Damon," Jeremy said.

"He threatened me three times in one conversation."

"Sounds just like him."

"Where did Allison go?"

"She went to meet up with Lydia."

"Really because it seemed like she was trying to get you to keep me busy."

"I don't know she just wanted me to teach you how to hunt vampires so you could protect yourself."

"Alright what else do you got?" Chris asked

* * *

><p>"I never did like travelers," Rebekah said after Caroline, Bonnie &amp; Matt related what had happened to her.<p>

"You've met travelers?" Bonnie asked.

"My brothers and I stumbled upon a coven in the 17th century. They were a nasty bunch."

_There weren't many of them but they were powerful. Their leader was a cruel man who in fact turned out to not be their actual leader at all. He was just filling in after the death of Markos. Anywhere he went he was flanked by two other travelers, Klein & Josephine. Kol was very taken with Josephine. That's how our conflict with the travelers began._

_"Run away with us," Kol told Josephine who just giggled._

_"I can't. I must remain loyal to my coven," she told him._

_"You really want to spend all your life travelling around in search of things that may not even exist?"_

_"The doppelgangers are real and we will find them," Josephine stated confidently._

_"Come on love, a little fun never hurt anyone" Kol told her_

_Klaus and Elijah had already decided to kill the coven because of their goal of destroying spirits magic when would result in our deaths. Kol refused to listen to our pleads and spent most of his time courting Josephine._

_"Our brother will not listen to reason Elijah," Klaus said._

_"What do you propose we do Niklaus? Dagger him and put him in a box as you've left Finn?" Elijah asked._

_"These witches have plans to kill us all. If they succeed it won't matter who's in a box because all vampires will cease to exist."_

_"Nik's right Elijah, these people are dangerous," Rebekah said._

_"You agree that our brother should be carted around in a box?" Elijah asked Rebekah._

_"If it means our survival then yes."_

"At the time I assumed it was only a fling between Kol & Josephine but I later learned that he fell for her."

"What happened after?" Caroline asked.

_The night came when we were to kill them all. Kol wasn't willing to listen and had his own devious plan. While we went to kill the travelers, he exposed us to the rest of England."_

_He had already warned Josephine who in turn warned Macbeth & Klein. The three of them hid while we killed off the rest of the travelers. After we were finished we were attacked by townsmen who came with wooden stakes and vervain. Kol had told them how to harm us but he didn't warn them that the stakes wouldn't kill us._

_He was planning to escape with Josephine but she wouldn't leave Macbeth's side so Kol did the only thing that seemed natural to our family. He killed Macbeth and when Klein intervened he too was killed._

_Nik slaughtered the townsmen and went after Kol. We found Kol and Josephine and the bodies of Macbeth and Klein._

_"You killed them you bastard!" Josephine shouted._

_"You said you'd stay with them till death so I speed up theirs," Kol told her._

_"Kol!" Klaus yelled and attacked him. Kol was faster and got out of the way._

_"Hello brother. I see the townsmen caught up you."_

_"Why would you out us to the people of England?" Elijah asked his brother._

_"Come on Elijah you three have been here for over 100 years. They were just dying to know how you remained young for so long."_

_"Kol," Josephine said in a scared voice._

_While Elijah distracted Kol, Klaus grabbed Josephine and held her hostage._

_"Let her go Nik," Kol told him._

_"You fancy this girl don't you? It would be a shame if she lost her head."_

_"Don't be foolish Nik," Klaus told him._

_"Niklaus the girl doesn't have to die. She is but one and they require much more than that to do the spell. She is of no threat to us," Elijah tried to reason._

_"You're wrong Elijah. Kol sold us out to the townsmen so now we must flee. He did it all for this girl so imagine what else he'd do for her. She is a threat Elijah and for that she must be dealt with."_

_Klaus snapped her neck and Kol attacked him in a fit of rage but Klaus was prepared. He had the dagger in his clothes and used it against Kol._

_"We must hurry before the townsmen find us," Elijah said._

_"Where will we go?" Rebekah asked._

_"Back to the Old World," Klaus stated."_

"I was willing to let Kol rot in a box if it meant that we would live," Rebekah said. "I didn't want him to stay forever but Nik was in no hurry to undagger him. In the 18th century when we arrived in New Orleans I undaggered him because I felt sorry."

"Kinda hard to imagine you Originals falling in love," Bonnie said.

"We're not emotionless. We've just lived so long and lost so much that we find it hard to trust anyone who hasn't lived at least half as long as us."

"Scott said the traveler who attacked him said his name is Klein," Caroline stated.

"If that's true then I'm sure Josephine and Macbeth are with him," Rebekah said.

* * *

><p>"You called," Alaric said as he entered Liz's office.<p>

"Close the door." After Alaric did so she continued, "Victor Fell came to see me today. Apparently the council wants me to become mayor."

"What's the catch?" Alaric asked sensing something was wrong.

"They want me to kill Elena, Caroline, Stefan and Damon as proof that I could handle the fight against vampires."

"The whole council or just Victor?" Alaric asked.

"It doesn't matter if he suggests it then they will all follow. That's how it's been these past few months."

"Then just turn down the mayor position."

"It's not that simple. Even if I turn it down the same criteria could apply to me keeping my position as sheriff. I can't turn it down so we need to deal with this."

"How do we do that?"

"There's no vervain in the water supply so the council members can be compelled."

"What about Victor?"

"We're going to have to kill him!"

* * *

><p>"What is purgatory?" Lydia asked.<p>

"It's one of those you had to be there situations," Kira laughed.

"How can we kill Katherine?"

"Don't you think if I knew how to fillet the bitch I would've done it already? She made friends with real powerful people so she'd be hard to kill when she came back."

"Why would you help Katherine?" Stiles asked.

"Why would you help Victor?"

"You keep talking about Victor, who is he?" Malia was confused.

"Don't you remember what you asked Victor to do?" Kira ignored Malia.

"I barely remember anything," Stiles told her.

"That's not true. You made a deal with the devil. You trusted Victor. He will kill you and all your friends."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Stiles defended himself.

"Why don't I enlighten you? In Beacon Hills you stumbled upon something you shouldn't have which is why you were ordered to be kidnapped in the first place. Then when Victor let you escape you asked him to erase your memories."

"I would never do that. You're lying."

"You wanted to seem helpless and weak when you returned so the others wouldn't suspect anything."

"We don't believe you," Malia spoke up.

"Oh really? Why are you still in Mystic Falls then? Let me guess, Stiles here suggested that you all stay. He's playing you all."

"Lydia and Malia looked at Stiles who had a confused look on his face. They wasn't sure what to believe. Their first instinct was to not trust anything Kira said but then again they had found it strange that Stiles couldn't remember anything of importance or why he wanted to stay in a town where they were all in danger.

* * *

><p>Allison and Kate sat waiting as Klein approached them.<p>

"You must be Allison," Klein greeted.

"I don't think we've met," Allison said.

"Name's Klein. Now why am I here?" The question was directed to Kate.

"I wanted to meet with you to discuss the spell," Allison said.

"What spell might that be?"

"The one that brought me back."

"Ah that one. It required all the remaining travelers to perform."

"Is it true that my life is linked to yours?"

"Yes if the 13 travelers who performed the spell were to die then so would you."

"Then why are you in Mystic Falls creating enemies?"

"Sharp tongue. That's none of your business just know that we can protect ourselves and in turn you but only if you do something in return for us."

"I don't need to. You'll keep yourselves alive regardless of whether I help or not,"  
>Allison told him.<p>

"True but the lives of your friends are different including that Alpha you fancy."

"Leave Scott out of this."

"If you cease being of use to me then I will kill all of your friends starting with Scott McCall. You do well to remember that!"

* * *

><p>Katherine walked through the open door and created tension immediately. Stefan and Elena were on edge and Damon was just about ready to rip her throat out.<p>

"Thanks for coming," Elena said.

"So why am I here?" she asked.

"We need your help," Stefan told her.

"You called me here for a favor?" Katherine laughed a little.

"Maybe we should just kill you instead," Damon taunted.

"You don't know how," Katherine teased.

"You said that we'd need your help soon. Did you know about Bonnie?" Elena wanted to know.

"You finally figured out she has a traveler inside her. Too bad about that knife though."

"You knew this entire time?" Stefan asked.

"My escape was based solely on Bonnie messing with life and death. She wasn't a witch so obviously I was curious as to how she would do magic. Unlike you people who was so clouded by the fact that she came back and never stopped to think how she did it was impossible."

"Are you going to help us or not?" Elena asked.

"Poor sweet Elena. Time after time Bonnie always pays the price for all the decisions you make."

"This wasn't her fault," Damon defended.

"Oh no? Bonnie died in order to bring back her pesky little brother. That's what lead to her becoming the anchor which lead to her dying again. Your friendship is strong but how many deaths will it take before Bonnie realizes you bring her nothing but misery?"

Elena snapped and attacked Katherine then but she was unprepared. Katherine grabbed her with ease and snapped her neck. Stefan and Damon were on her in an instant but they do were quickly subdued.

"What the hell was that for?" Stefan asked and Katherine reached into her back pocket.

"Bring Bonnie here and I'll kill the traveler for you," she said while holding the traveler knife in her hand.

* * *

><p>"What else can you tell us about Victor?" Malia asked when she, Stiles and Lydia returned. They had walked outside to discuss what Kira had said before. Kira had a focused look on her face and ignored Malia completely.<p>

"Do you want us to use this knife?" Stiles threatened.

"Did you know kitsunes have great sense of hearing too? I know that knife you have is fake because the real one is upstairs with Katherine. Let me guess Victor gave you that didn't he?"

"I didn't make any deal with Victor," Stiles told her.

"You must be curious as to how your friends changed completely into wolves during the full moon."

"What do you know?"

"It's strange isn't it? Scott and the others were bitten and here the wolves have to trigger a curse to become a wolf. Here they turn into full wolves and you guys have lame half-assed transformations. It's like two different worlds isn't it."

"What are you getting at?"

"Do you know how werewolves came about? I'm sure you heard the stories about the Original vampires so you must've wondered who the Original werewolves were."

* * *

><p>Matt got a call and left the room.<p>

"What's her name?" Caroline asked

"Hope. Do you want to hold her?"

"I shouldn't," Caroline protested but Rebekah handed her the baby anyway.

"I'm pretty sure Kol is the one Matt met," Rebekah told her. Caroline was about to ask how she knew about Matt meeting an Original when she pointed to her ears.

"Why do you think it's Kol?"

"Klaus & Elijah are in New Orleans and Finn hated being a vampire so he wouldn't come back. Even if he did I thought he'd be having civilized conversations with the person who killed him."

"What about your father?"

Rebekah didn't have a chance to answer because Matt knocked Bonnie out with a piece of wood.

"What did you do that for?"

"Elena and the others got Katherine to help. They need to know if Bonnie has a traveler inside her."

* * *

><p>Alaric couldn't believe Liz was serious about this. She was encouraging them to kill someone, a member of the council no less. She had devised a plan and even dragged April Young into this.<p>

"You wanted to join the police force right?" Liz asked when April arrived.

"Yes."

"Good then you'll intern for me."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" April asked.

"There's something I need you to do."

"We need to get rid of Victor Fell and get the Council back under control."

"How do we do that?" April asked.

"That's where you come in. You're father was part of the Council therefore I need you to convince them to give you an active role."

"I'm just a kid they won't let me," April protested.

"That doesn't sound convincing," Alaric commented.

"Alaric will go with you to help. You're right they won't be willing to let a kid join but you're going to have to be very persuasive."

"How do I do that?"

"The Council's main purpose is to fight vampires so you're going to carry a vampire for them."

"It's not like I can find a vampire who will just willingly let me capture it. I can't fight."

"That's where I come in," Alaric announced.

"You're going to help me find a vampire?"

"Yes I am."

* * *

><p>Chris had left so Jeremy decided to take a walk in the forest. He walked for quite some time until he decided he should go back home. He felt a sudden chill down his spine for some strange reason and turned around to see a red head woman standing before him.<p>

"Victoria."

"Hello little Gilbert."

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Getting to know my enemies. I met your Caroline and Matt already and well of course you know I met Tyler."

"Go to hell!"

"Do you believe in hell, Jeremy? You think that's where bad people go when they die? Humans believe that. Although they also believe things we've seen to be fiction. Can we really trust their judgment when there's so much knowledge that they don't have?"

"What the hell are you getting at?"

"I used to believe in heaven and hell as a little girl. I always said that I'd grow up to be good and start a family and when I died I'd fly away with the angels."

"So how did you get so far off track?"

"Werewolves killed my parents. That's where my hatred for them stemmed. My lifelong mission was to eradicate them for existence but I knew that I couldn't accomplish that in one lifetime. Not to mention back in 1400's people knew little of how to kill werewolves."

"How old are you?"

"That's rude. You shouldn't ask a lady her age."

"You're not a lady."

"Like your little friend Bonnie? She's not much of a lady these days anyway."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't know. Oh you poor thing."

"What did you do to Bonnie?" Jeremy asked angrily.

"I did nothing but you should hurry and go home. Who's knows what you will find?"

Jeremy ran off in a haste leaving Victoria there smiling.

* * *

><p>Caroline came in holding Bonnie with Matt and Rebekah by her side.<p>

"What happened to Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"Matt went psycho on her," Caroline answered.

"Rebekah!" Stefan said.

"Hello Stefan."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit," she said.

"Don't overstay your welcome," Katherine muttered.

"You have something to say?" Rebekah asked Katherine who just laughed.

"Can we just focus on saving Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"How are we going to do that?" Caroline asked.

"With this," Katherine held the knife.

"Well hurry up and stab her," Caroline said.

"We have to find out information first," Damon explained and Bonnie's eyes opened right after.

"What happened?" she asked.

Katherine walked up to her and muttered a word in a strange language and Bonnie's eyes flashed black.

"I've been found out," Bonnie observed.

"Who are you?" Stefan asked.

"I'm someone you can't defeat Stefan. It would be wise to remember that youngster."

"You think hiding inside of Bonnie will keep you safe?" Damon asked.

"I know everything about all of you. Every memory Bonnie has of each of you, I have as well. I've been slowly absorbing all her knowledge. I know all your strengths and weaknesses, you hopes, your desires, your fears. You won't stand a chance against me."

"You talk big but I remember my brother Kol killing you with ease."

"Rebekah, I enjoyed our story time together today. You gave me a wonderful insight on what happened centuries ago."

"You know him?" Stefan asked Rebekah.

"Is he Macbeth?" Caroline asked.

"Here I thought blondes weren't intelligent in this century. Then again in my time too since Josephine was dumb enough to fall for an Original."

"Okay enough chit-chat," Katherine said and stabbed Bonnie. They all watched in silence but nothing happened Bonnie started laughing instead.

"Looks like the ones you gave you that don't trust you as much as you thought," Bonnie told her.

"It's fake," Katherine realized in surprise and Bonnie used magic to fling her across the room.

"Now that you know killing me is not possible I shall give you all one chance. Despite your bloodthirsty nature I always preferred vampires over werewolves so I will give you the chance to join me. Together we will eradicate the werewolf species and you'll never have to worry about that pesky venom again."

The room fell silent at his offer. Stiles and the others were still downstairs. The wolves had become their allies but now they were in the face of a somewhat unbeatable enemy. Should they betray their newest allies in order to survive? Stefan had the answer to that question.

"We're not Katherine. We won't throw away our friends just to survive."

"I know. I told you I know about all of you which is why the offer was meant for her."

All eyes fell on Katherine as she got to her feet. "You want me to join you?"

"You've been switching between sides for far too long. It's about time you pick one. Your former allies lied to you and gave you a fake knife so that you would die trying to kill a traveler."

"You're right. I should pick a side," she said walking towards Bonnie.

"Katherine what are you doing?" Stefan asked but Bonnie attacked her before she could answer.

"Foolish vampire I can sense your intentions. You only wish to kill me not join me."

Everyone in the room got a serious headache as well and dropped to their knees.

"You youngsters will all regret the day you crossed Macbeth!"

* * *

><p>Jeremy ran into the Salvatore house frantically. Rebekah had left to go check on Hope who was left in Lena's care. Matt had tagged along with her in fear that Caroline would bring up his latest schemes. Katherine too had fled the scene. Only Elena, Damon, Stefan and Caroline remained while Stiles and the others stayed in the basement with Kira.<p>

"Where's Bonnie?"

"She's gone Jer," Elena told him.

"She was possessed by a traveler," Caroline explained.

"I had sex with a traveler," Jeremy said in surprise. He hadn't meant to say it out loud.

"Actually Bonnie was in control the whole time so…" Stefan explained.

"You and Bonnie had sex?" Elena said in shock

"Come on Elena, it's not like it was the first time," Jeremy said nonchalantly.

Stefan smiled at the look on Elena's face while Caroline had a worried expression. Damon just smirked approvingly.

"What are you smirking about?" Jeremy asked Damon.

"I'm impressed."

"How'd you know to come and check on Bonnie?" Stefan asked.

"I met Victoria. She told me about Bonnie."

"Who is this Victoria bitch anyway?" Damon asked.

"I don't know what she wants but right now we need to focus on saving Bonnie."

"Katherine's knife was a fake. The only way to save Bonnie is to kill her," Caroline stated.

"We're not killing Bonnie!" Jeremy yelled.

"I know. Which is why we're all going to find a way to save her," Caroline tried to calm him down.

"Sorry I don't share your optimism. We don't have time to be running around looking for loop holes," Damon said.

"We have to do, Damon. We can't kill Bonnie."

"Don't you all realize this is what he's counting on," Stefan stated. "He's been inside Bonnie for God knows how long. He's knows all of us so he knows we won't kill her which is precisely why we have to."

Scott, Jackson and Liam came in then.

"What's going on?" Scott asked.

"Today failed," Damon told him.

"Where were you?" Elena asked them.

"We ran into trouble," Scott told her.

"It's been that kind of day," Damon muttered.

"Where's Stiles and the others?" Scott asked.

"Downstairs interrogating our only hope," Damon answered.

Elena was surprised at Damon. She expected him to be using snarky wolf comments if he even bothered to answer at all but here he was having a normal conversation. When did those two become so chatty?

* * *

><p>"I have a plan," Allison told Kate.<p>

"I don't want you stirring up anymore trouble with them," Kate told her.

"We're going to help Scott and the others kill the travelers."

"Are you crazy? Then you'll die."

"Not if I have a traveler inside of me," Allison smiled.

"I'm sure they are under strict orders not to possess you of all people," Kate pointed out.

"All we have to do is put one of them in life threatening danger so they'll have no choice but to possess me. Then when Scott and the others kill them off I'll still be alive."

"We have no idea if this will work."

"It will. I can feel it."

* * *

><p>"The kid taught you how to hunt vampires?" Braeden asked Chris.<p>

"Yes but he was also distracting me," Chris told her.

"Why would he do that?"

"Allison is up to something. I just need to figure out what."

"I'll follow her around tomorrow," Braeden offered.

"No. I need you to go find Derek. He's supposed to be just outside Mystic Falls."

"And what are you going to do about Allison?"

"I'll handle my daughter."

* * *

><p>"That's the plan!" April said in surprise.<p>

"It's the best we've got," Liz told her.

"Everything should go smoothly," Alaric stated.

"How many new Council members are they?" April asked.

"Besides Victor, there are four others. Cousins to the Gilberts, Salvatores, Lockwoods and Fells."

"You mentioned Elena and Jeremy have a cousin," April remembered.

"I'm not even sure how they're related, some confusing family tree crap. The point is we need to sway them into our side so we can get rid of Victor," Liz explained.

"Are you sure this will work?" April asked still doubtful.

"It has to," Liz said in a determined voice.

"All of our lives depends on it," Alaric said.

* * *

><p>Everyone had left Kira all alone in the basement. Stiles silently went back in to talk to her.<p>

"Sneaking in," Kira noted.

"How much do you know?" Stiles asked.

"I already told you that I know nothing about the werewolves. It's just stories I heard."

"Not about the werewolves, about me."

"Oh you want to know if I'll keep your secrets," Kira smiled.

"I already told you…"

"Blah blah blah. Let me out of here and I'll keep your little alliance with Victor a secret."

Stiles moved closer to her, "I have no secrets."

"Then why are you here?"

"I came to…"

Stiles was interrupted by Kira grabbing his face. She had managed to get out of her chains somehow. She began chanting in a strange language and her eyes flashed black. She was smiling but soon it faded.

"What the hell are you?" Kira asked in surprise and let go of him.

Stiles was startled and jumped back and watched as Kira's face was contorted with rage and as the black in her eyes began fading until it completely disappeared. Stiles hurried out of the room unsure about what had just happened.

* * *

><p>"You can spend the night here," Matt said.<p>

"No we don't want to intrude," Rebekah told him.

"Yes we would," Lena said and Rebekah looked at her. "This house is huge. Better than what we're accustomed to because we can't attract attention to ourselves."

"Fine," Rebekah said and Lena skipped off upstairs with Hope.

"It's okay really," Matt told her.

"I'm sorry about Bonnie."

"Yea well I just don't want to think about what's going to happen next."

"Why not?"

"Without the knife there's no way to kill the traveler without killing Bonnie."

"Then don't kill the traveler, trap him."

"That's not possible."

"It is. I didn't remember before but Kol told me something before he was daggered."

_"You know Nik won't like what you're doing Kol," Rebekah told him._

_"What's that? Having fun?"_

_"Siding with these witches. They plan to kill us all."_

_"I know all about their plan sister but they won't be able to get away with it."_

_"You know Nik and Elijah plan to kill them all."_

_"And after Nik finishes them off we'll get rid of him."_

_"You're going to try and kill him?" Rebekah asked in shock._

_"Not kill him sister, put him down like he's done to us."_

_"The daggers won't work on him."_

_"I have Josephine crafting me a new dagger."_

_"That won't work," Rebekah told him._

_"It's how they stay alive so long Bekah. They transfer their soul to and object and moves on to a new vessel. Think about it. We put Nik into the dagger and we'll be free of him for however long we want."_

_"What if it doesn't work?" Rebekah asked. "What if he kills us?"_

_"He won't darling sister. If our brother was capable of killing us he'd off Finn. Instead he carts him around in a box. The worse that can happen is we get daggered for a century or two and when we're freed we can try again."_

_"You're crazy."_

_"Will you help me sister?"_

_"If I can be free of Nik, then yes."_

* * *

><p>Bonnie was standing in a room holding up two vials of blood when Klein and Josephine rushed in.<p>

"What the hell are you doing?" Klein asked angrily.

"Blood of an Original vampire, blood of an Alpha werewolf and I see Paula met her untimely demise. So why are these youngsters still alive?" Bonnie asked.

"Master Macbeth," Klein realized.

"How are you alive?" Josephine asked.

"Magic," Bonnie smiled. "Why haven't you performed the spell yet?"

"We still need the blood of the doppelgangers," Klein told him.

"Ah, Stefan and Elena. Well we'll get their blood in due time."

"Why don't you just get it yourself?" Josephine asked with attitude.

"Feisty as ever, Josephine. I could only imagine the encounter with you and Rebekah when you took her blood."

"Actually…" Klein started but Josephine cut him off.

"I'm sorry you had to miss it."

"I'm sure there will be more as our plan unfolds," Bonnie smiled at her.

"I'll prepare to go after the doppelgangers within the hour sir," Klein said.

"No need. You're always so impulsive Klein. The doppelgangers are surrounded by allies both werewolves and vampires alike. Not to mention those twin witches. We must draw them out first."

"How should we do that sir?"

"The easiest way possible in this century. We'll throw a party."

* * *

><p><strong>Even though Kira and Bonnie are possessed I'll be using their names instead of the person who is possessing them. The traveler in Kira is dead thanks to Stiles (whatever could he be). Next chapter will be a sort of halloween based one. It's a horrorromance chapter and the first I ever did so I hope you like it. Until next time :)**


	8. Freaky Friday

The travelers had been silent for a full week during which Victor and the Council were mysteriously absent. Liz and Alaric weren't able to carry out their plan and Scott and the others were now staying with the Salvatores. Scott & Jackson were in one room, Allison and Lydia in another. Stiles and Malia occupied one. Caroline slept in Stefan's room while Elena in Damon's and Jeremy had one all to himself. And there was still and extra room.

Stiles had kept quiet about what had happened with Kira and now that she was pleading to be herself the others thought it was just the traveler being desperate to get out.

Jackson and Stefan worked out their problems when Damon suggested Katherine could've been toying with Jackson's head so he'd turn on Stefan. Caroline and Elena were slowly working through their problems and were back on speaking terms now.

Braeden had traveled to the outskirts of Mystic Falls and found Derek and the others. They discovered that humans could pass through the barrier but supernatural creatures couldn't. Rebekah and Hope visited the Salvatore home where they were all in surprise to find out Klaus had a baby with Hayley.

All had been silent for a week until the travelers put up posters about a Halloween party they were having. Everyone was speculating about the party and Damon was just wondering when the hell they got a house when he saw the poster.

* * *

><p>Braeden had camped out with Derek and the others. Erica, Boyd &amp; Isaac were still asleep when Derek woke up and saw Braeden just staring away thoughtfully. Derek hadn't told Isaac that Allison was alive because Braeden told him not to.<p>

"What are you thinking about?" Derek asked her.

"I was just thinking about how complicated all of this is," she said.

"We'll work it out," Derek said and placed his arms around her.

"Derek," she said moving away his arms.

"So I'm just supposed to act like that was just some one night stand?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Well maybe I would be able to if it was only one night," he said and kissed her but this time she didn't reject him.

"I'll go find out how to get rid of the barrier," she told him and wandered into Mystic Falls.

* * *

><p>"The travelers are throwing a house party. Do you know how ridiculous this sounds?" Damon asked.<p>

"They must be planning something big," Elena stated.

"I called Luke & Liv," Caroline said then.

"Why?"

"They were working with Bonnie and they want to help," Caroline told Elena.

"We need all the allies we can get right now," Stefan stated.

"Does it have to be a set of horny teenagers?" Damon asked.

"They are pretty loud," Caroline admitted.

"Not to mention their uncanny ability to start right after each other making a chain of…"

"Look they are our allies and the travelers have been silent so we're aloud to relax a little," Elena said.

"Now that they've made a move we could do with a little less relaxing," Stefan said loudly hoping they would hear.

"What about the basement traveler? She's been desperate to get out why don't we ask her?" Caroline suggested.

"She's been locked up the past week, she doesn't know what the hell is going on," Damon pointed out.

"I think we should go this party," Elena said then.

"Oh we're going and it's going to be a blast," Damon said.

"Haven't you learned your lesson about blowing things up?" Stefan asked.

"I'm not going to blow it Stefan. I'm only going there to drink."

* * *

><p>Allison ended up in Scott's room that morning because Jackson and Lydia wanted some alone time.<p>

"Are you okay?" she asked Scott.

"I can't believe the traveler is pretending to be Kira now. She sounds just like her," Scott sighed.

"She's trying to get into your head so you'll free her," Allison told him.

"I know," Scott said. "That doesn't make it easier."

"You need to relax a little. We should go this party tonight," she suggested.

"Allison…"

"We're going as friends. I know you're with Kira now but…" Allison was interrupted by Scott kissing her. Allison was shocked at first and just as she was about to start relishing in the kiss Scott pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have."

"It's okay Scott," Allison told him but he was already rushing out of the room

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Lydia and Jackson were tearing off each other's clothes. Lydia was enjoying Jackson's rough hands all over her body. She remembered sex with Jackson was great but werewolf Jackson was even better.<p>

Jackson was on top of her and kissed her hungrily. Lydia's top and pants were already off as she held him tightly. Lydia broke the kiss so she could lick Jackson's bare chest. She moved her tongue on his nipples which caused him to moan slightly. He leaned in and kissed her and she flipped him on his back so that she could be on top. He held the back of her head as they continued kissing hungrily.

Jackson rubbed his hands over the small of her back and she dug her nails into his. Jackson didn't mind as he healed quickly and he was so overwhelmed with pleasure he barely felt it. He slid her panties off and waited until she readied herself before he entered her.

Lydia's nails dug deeper into his skin with every thrust. She tried to contain her moans but couldn't. The first time they had sex since his return, Jackson wondered if she'd scream like a banshee but she didn't much to his relief. He still didn't understand that banshee thing.

* * *

><p>Stiles and Malia were in their room much like Lydia and Jackson. Malia was on the bed and Stiles mouth was between her legs as she moaned with pleasure. She called out his name and he stopped to move to reach her lips. Malia didn't mind where his tongue was as she kissed him then put him on his back.<p>

Now it was her turn to go down and Stiles began twisting and turning with pleasure as Malia's mouth worked him. He couldn't believe how amazing this girl was. She grabbed his member tightly as she pleased him.

Stiles stopped her and brought her up to him so he could kiss her before he entered her. Malia insisted on being on top but Stiles didn't mind. He'd let her ride him anytime she wanted.

"I love you," he told her.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>April stood in the Fell house with the rest of the Council. The Fell house was the Council's new meeting place since the mayor was dead and now Victor was in charge.<p>

Victor sat at the head of the room with the other four Council members present. Samantha Parks was from the Gilbert family and a cousin of Elena & Jeremy. She had long brownish hair and brown eyes. Mark Salvatore was a distant relative of the Salvatore brothers with his cropped black hair and sharp eyes. Martin Fell was Meredith's first cousin, her uncle's son. He shared her black hair and her love for medicine. Finally was Ronald Lockwood who had spent 10 years in jail for murder.

Mark was the youngest one present at age 21, followed by Samantha who was only 25. Ronald and Martin were both grown men in their 30's. April stood nervously as she began speaking.

"I've come to take my father's place in the Council," she said which caused Victor to laugh.

"How old are you?" Samantha asked.

"I'm 17."

"Stop wasting our time little girl," Ronald told her

"Why don't you shut up and hear the girl out," Alaric said walking into the room.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Alaric Saltzman and I am a member of the Council."

"We've never seen you before," Mark pointed out.

"I was away for a while and now I'm back. Victor can vouch for me."

All eyes turned to Victor who was glaring at Alaric. When the other four turned to him Victor managed a smile. "Welcome back Mr. Saltzman."

"Now let's talk vampires," April said while lifting a bag onto the table and letting the head of a vampire roll onto it. The four new members looked in awe at it while Victor remained calm.

"You couldn't have…" Ronald was cut off by April.

"My dad taught me a few things and I'm going to be a member of this Council whether you like it or not.

* * *

><p>"Everything is prepared for tonight?" Bonnie asked Josephine and Klein.<p>

"Yes sir, all the travelers are in place," Klein reported.

"Although they don't know it's a suicide mission they are going on," Josephine commented.

"Josephine," Klein whispered to her.

"It's alright, Klein, Josephine is free to speak her mind. Now what's the problem dear?"

"They should know what they are getting into."

"What difference would that make? Look how many died to serve Markos' cause. These travelers are suicides waiting to happen."

"What really happened 300 years ago?" Josephine asked Bonnie.

"You should know all too well seeing the part you played in it."

"Something wasn't right. I felt it then and I feel it now. Kol killed you without you even putting up a fight."

"Let it go Josephine, we have a party tonight. Do try to have fun," Bonnie said and walked out the room.

"What are you getting at?" Klein asked.

"As if I'd tell the loyal lapdog," Josephine walked off as well.

* * *

><p>"The barrier is fading," Lena told Rebekah.<p>

"I know."

"We need to leave soon."

"We can't. We have to stay and help."

"Your brother entrusted you to keep his daughter safe. He will not like you having her in the middle of a warzone."

"We will leave when I'm ready. Now go do the locator spell." Matt walked into the room then as Lena stormed off.

"Who are you trying to find?" he asked.

"Kol. He can help us with the travelers."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Positive. The sooner we find Kol the better."

* * *

><p>Damon was in the Salvatore house all alone a few hours later. Everyone had left to go look for costumes for the party. Damon figured he would just wing it. He went to pour himself a drink and sensed that he was no longer alone.<p>

"No one likes a lurker," he muttered then drained his glass.

"Aren't you going to offer me a drink?" Victoria asked and he turned around.

"Funny I was about to ask the same thing."

"Right just like your brother Stefan."

"Why'd you want to become a vampire?"

"I didn't Damon. It was just some quick tactic for my escape."

"How did you escape?"

"I have many different talents."

"Enlighten me; what is the mystery called Victoria?"

"I bet you're just dying to know," Victoria said appearing in front of Damon and running her finger across his chin.

"I should kill you," Damon said grabbing her neck but Victoria instantly disappeared.

"I'll give you a gold star if you can figure out how to do that."

"You can't survive if I rip off your head."

"Are you certain? You only get one shot Damon."

"Why are you here?"

"Tonight at the party the travelers will try to get the last ingredients for their spell and you idiots are just handing it over."

"I'm guessing I should know what you're talking about."

"Tonight I'm going to kill your friend Bonnie. It will be in your best interest to not get in my way."

* * *

><p>A few hours later everyone was gathering at the travelers' house for the main event. There were a large number of people of all ages gathered there. Even the sheriff and Council members were present. Caroline, Stefan, Elena &amp; Damon walked up to the entrance together.<p>

"Liz is here," Damon noted.

"I'll go fill her in," Caroline said then left.

"What do we do now?" Elena asked.

"We party!"

"I'm serious, Damon."

"Our little wolf friends aren't here yet and this is a party so we might as well have fun.

Stefan remained out of their conversation and ventured off to meet Caroline while Damon and Elena ventured inside.

"We didn't have to be invited in," Elena observed.

"May the owners rest in peace," Damon muttered.

"Actually they rested in pieces," a stranger said from behind them.

"Who the hell are you?" Damon asked.

"My name is Michael. I'm the one who axed the owners. I'm so glad you could make it out tonight Elena."

"What do you want?"

"You'll see darling. Enjoy the party."

* * *

><p>Damon, Elena, Scott, Allison, Stiles, Malia, Lydia &amp; Jackson were all waiting in a room in the first floor. They were all amazed by the size of the house and all the different rooms it contained. It was somewhat like a maze. Stefan walked in with Caroline and Kate then Scott and the others arrived shortly after. Scott told them to stay close but they all ventured all over despite that. He quickly found Stefan and Caroline.<p>

"Should we expect an attack?" he asked them.

"No because we're going to launch the first move," Stefan said.

"What?" Caroline and Scott asked in unison.

"Come on," Stefan said.

The trio walked upstairs into a room and found Kate Argent standing in it.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked angrily.

"Hello Scott."

"You didn't mention you two knew each other," Stefan told Kate.

"I could say the same to you," Caroline said to him.

"I'm here to help with the travelers," she ignored Stefan and Caroline and answered Scott.

"We don't need your help."

"Actually we do. There are 23 travelers plus Bonnie. We need all the help we can get."

"We can't trust her," Scott told Stefan.

"This isn't about trust right now, it's about survival."

* * *

><p>Bonnie was on the third floor with Klein.<p>

"Are all the pawns in place?" she asked.

"Chris Argent and Katherine Pierce have yet to show their faces. The vampires and werewolves are here though."

"We'll deal with the Argent hunter later then. Tell Michael to begin."

"With all due respect sir, are you sure this will work?" Klein asked.

Bonnie turned around and glared at him. Klein noticed movement in the shadows and soon he felt a strong force subduing him. He did a spell to throw it off and saw that there were at least five Bonnies in front of him each wielding a blade. He tried to do a spell but the closest Bonnie slit his throat preventing him from being able to chant. Two of the five jammed their blades into him and he was pinned to the wall. The other two walked up to him and each shoved their blade into each of his eyes.

Klein yelled out in pained and was shocked that he could hear his voice. He looked around frantically and saw only one Bonnie in the room smiling at him. He was clutching tightly against his throat and when he removed his hands there wasn't even a speck of blood.

"What did you do to me?"

"My illusions are easily mistaken for reality and with the power of the new moon if you die in my illusion you die in real life. All the people in this house are already under my spell. It's only a matter of time before they all die."

"What about our spell?" Klein asked.

"I could care less about your plans. Now that I am here your plan is no longer needed. Still get the doppelganger blood. That will come in handy."

"But sir…"

"Fail me and that illusion will become your reality. I will kill everyone who gets in my way!"

* * *

><p>Rebekah had compelled Mary Duncan to take care of Hope and also had Lena cast a protection spell on them for backup. She also had Lena performing a spell that would come in handy later. Due to the new moon, Lena was still able to keep the barrier up but this would be the last night. This had to end tonight!<p>

Rebekah entered the party and was immediately approached by Josephine.

"I wasn't expecting a warm welcome," Rebekah said.

"You need to leave now," Josephine told her.

"It's a party. I'm here to have fun now out of my way."

Josephine grabbed Rebekah's arm Rebekah used her advanced speed and strength to break free and grab Josephine's arms.

"You listen to…" Rebekah was cut off by Josephine's face. It was deforming and her eyes glowed red. Rebekah was caught off guard which allowed Josephine to stab her.

"You're in our house Rebekah. We make all the rules."

* * *

><p>April managed to get away from Alaric and the other Council members and accidentally walked into Liam.<p>

"I'm so sorry," she apologized.

"It's okay," he smiled at her.

"I was just about to look for you,"

"Really?" he blushed.

April grabbed his hand and they moved out of earshot of everyone. The music was raised up so they had to go to a different room which was surprisingly soundproof.

"What's wrong?" Liam asked.

"Well I joined the Council in my dad's place and now I have a little problem. In order to stay on the council I have to do certain things."

"Things like what?"

"Hunt vampires."

"You believe in that stuff?" Liam asked nervously.

"I know you're a werewolf," April blurted out.

"I'm not…"

"Look I know about you and Scott and Stefan and Elena okay. Apparently a werewolf bite can kill a vampire so I need your help. I mean I've never actually seen it happened but Rebekah told me stories and…"

"You're rambling," Liam grabbed her and smile.

"I'm just nervous about the whole thing," she sighed.

"It's okay. I'll help you,"

* * *

><p>Bonnie had just finish talking with the sheriff, well more like threatening but still they talked. Jeremy approached her before she could get a chance to go check on the progress.<p>

"Bonnie I know you're still in there," Jeremy said.

"Well if it isn't the annoying youngster. It's bad enough I'm in a female body, I don't need the horny boyfriend coming up to annoy me."

"Then let go of Bonnie."

"I still need her and even after I'm done I'll rip her pretty little body to pieces as you watch," Bonnie threatened.

"I'll kill you."

Suddenly the gleam in Bonnie's eyes faded and her mannerisms changed as well.

"Jeremy help!" she said then everything reverted to normal.

"You bastard."

"I control when Bonnie gets to come up for some air. Play nice and I may just let her live up until I rip her throat out."

"Don't…"

Jeremy only got one word out before he began choking. He looked to someone for help but no one saw him.

"Everyone here sees what I want them to see and right now none of them see you. I'll do as I please in this little town and destroy everyone who gets in my way. Spread the word to the other youngsters. Macbeth is here to stay and he wants everything!"

* * *

><p>Damon, Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Scott, Allison, Stiles, Malia, Lydia &amp; Jackson were still in the room discussing the plan with Kate.<p>

"We should split up into groups for safety purposes," Stefan said.

"Well you're all already in pairs so we'll go with that," Kate suggested.

"What about you?" Allison asked.

"I can take care of myself."

"Liam's outside," Malia remembered.

"We're not sending Liam alone with her," Scott said.

"It's okay Scott she wants to help," Allison told him.

"I don't trust her and I don't know why you do."

"Let's just…"

Something crashed into the window then and they all watched in shock as a silver wolf stood in the middle of the room. Damon and Elena recognized it as the one they had seen.

"No one move," Stefan said slowly.

The wolf turned slowly to look at all of them as if looking for a specific target. It stopped at Caroline and dived towards her fangs bared. Kate jumped at the wolf in order to protect Caroline who was already protected by Stefan moving in front of her.

"We'll hold him off. Go!" Scott told the vampires and they fled.

"Come with me," Damon told Elena and they branched off from the others.

Allison and Lydia moved to safety while Scott, Jackson, Malia and Kate challenged the wolf. The wolf realized it was outnumbered and jumped out of the same window it had entered through. Lydia rushed to the window just in time to see the wolf transforming into a man but she couldn't recognize him.

"Was that a werewolf?" Allison asked

"Definitely," Lydia answered.

"Did you see who it was?"

"I saw a man but I have no idea who he is."

"Could it be Peter?" Scott asked.

"No he seemed different."

"How different?" Malia asked.

"More evil."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the other side of the house two travelers were standing guard as Victoria walked up to them.<p>

"Excuse me miss, the entrance is the other way," one of them said.

"I want to make a special entrance," she smiled.

"I'm afraid we can't let you do that."

"Surely you can make an exception. I won't tell a soul," Victoria teased.

"I'll escort you to the entrance," the other traveler said and touched her shoulder.

Victoria immediately put her hand over his face and twisted it which resulted in the traveler's neck being broken. The other one was stunned and didn't have enough time to react. By the time he had came to his senses, Victoria plunged her hand into his chest and ripped his heart out.

"I usually only do that to vampires but I'm feeling especially cruel tonight. It must be the occasion."

* * *

><p>Elena walked back into the party looking for the others. Damon had gone to scope out the other rooms. She was approached by a woman who had been stealing glances at her and smiling all night.<p>

"Hello Elena," she greeted.

"Do I know you?"

"Oh I'm such an idiot, you don't know me. I'm Samantha Parks. My mother was Tracy Gilbert."

"We're related," Elena realized.

"Yea don't ask me to get into the specifics because I'm not really good with these things."

"What are you doing in Mystic Falls?"

"Victor found me and I hadn't been here in a while so I decided to visit."

"You're one of the new Council members."

"Right you're one the Founding Families too. I never expected someone so young to be involved in the Council but then again there's that Salvatore."

"What Salvatore?" Elena asked.

"Mark Salvatore. He's only 17 but he claimed to be 18 to the other members. I didn't sell him out though. He seems like a good kid."

"Is he here right now?" Elena asked.

"He's around somewhere. Stay close; if I spot him I'll introduce you two."

* * *

><p>Scott and Allison had been wandering around different rooms until Scott caught someone's scent. Scott was going to lure the traveler out and Allison would attack with her bow and arrows from a hidden spot. Scott waited until Allison was in position to enter the room where he smelled the traveler.<p>

"Hello Alpha," Josephine greeted.

"You're one of them," Scott said.

"You can tell your friend to put down her bow; I'm not a threat to you."

"Then what are you?"

"I came to help. You see I was under the impression that you was aware of Desiree's death."

"Who's Desiree?" Allison asked stepping out of her hiding place but still holding her bow.

"The traveler inside your friend, Kira I think her name was."

"She wasn't pretending," Scott realized.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Allison asked.

"Your friend Stiles should know about her death since he was the one who killed her. None of you wondered where he got the knife he used? You kids aren't as smart as we anticipated."

"Why would Stiles leave Kira to rot?" Scott asked to no one in particular.

"Maybe he has some secrets he wants to stay buried."

* * *

><p>Michael stood like a hawk watching Elena move from room to room. He had cast a spell to make him invisible and was secretly stalking her. Macbeth had ordered the doppelgangers' capture immediately. He decided it was time to make his presence known.<p>

"Where'd you come from?" Elena asked as he made himself visible.

"Sorry Elena but you have to come with me," he held out he r hand and she held her head in pain.

When he came close to grab her she used her speed to appear behind him and began draining him of blood. When she was finished she dropped his body on the ground.

"I'm not Elena," she said as his body fell.

"Good work Katherine," Damon said entering the room.

"Does Elena know about your little plan?" she asked.

"We have more travelers to kill. This ends tonight."

* * *

><p>Caroline had wondered off alone because Stefan had decided they split up to cover more ground. She wasn't sure why he'd even suggest they split up. Caroline felt a chill up her spine when she heard a growling nearby. She turned around in time to see a black wolf standing in front of her.<p>

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed but the wolf stopped growling and began shifting. Soon, standing before her was Tyler Lockwood. "Tyler!"

"Caroline."

"How are you even here?"

"Life and death isn't as clear as it was before."

"Can I…" Caroline wasn't sure how to ask and Tyler walked up to her and hugged her.

"I miss you so much."

"Don't lie to me Caroline," he said grabbing her shoulder.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know about you and Stefan. You don't miss me so don't pretend."

"Tyler," Caroline said but he grabbed her shoulders then angrily threw her against the wall then faded away in a mist.

* * *

><p>Stiles and Malia were searching several rooms but found nothing of significance. Suddenly Stiles heard a loud crash behind them and saw Kira standing there with her katana. Stiles turned to grab Malia's hand but she was nowhere to be found.<p>

"What's the matter Stiles?" she asked.

"How'd you get out?" he countered.

"You left me in there to rot and convinced the others that I wasn't myself even though you got rid of the traveler."

"I didn't have a choice," Stiles said backing slowly towards the door while Kira inched forward.

"You always have a choice."

"Scott couldn't find out about me," Stiles said.

"What couldn't he find out Stiles?"

"I'm sorry I left you there Kira but you don't have to do this," he pleaded.

"You think an apology is what I want? How did you kill the traveler?"

"She touched my face and then suddenly she started screaming. It happened so fast and then you were back. I didn't know what to think. I needed more time."

Stiles had backed against the door now and Kira stood right in front of him. She raised her blade and aimed it at him. Stiles closed his eyes and waited for the pain but it never came. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw Scott standing in front of him.

"Scott, thank God, something's wrong with this place."

"You left her. You left her down there!"

"Scott wait I can explain."

"Save it," Scott turned and walked away.

"Scott!" Stiles shouted but he didn't even turn around.

* * *

><p>Katherine scurried off somewhere so Damon went off in search of Elena. It took a while running around in this maze of rooms but finally he reached a room which he was curtained lead to the party. Before he could open it he was thrown to the floor by someone.<p>

"Enzo!"

"So you do remember me?" Enzo asked rhetorically.

"Where've you been?"

"Plotting. You see I realized that Katherine makes a better ally than the rest of you."

"You joined up with Katherine?"

"Don't look so surprised. You didn't even wonder where I was all this time so don't pretend to care now."

"Trusting Katherine will only make you end up dead," Damon told him.

"On the contrary, teaming up with Katherine ensures my survival. She knows things. Information you all desperately need if you're going to survive."

"What are you talking about?"

"Be careful who you let in your house mate. Consider this friendly advice."

* * *

><p>Elena and Stefan were bound in a room and were knocked unconscious. Elena was the first to wake up and wondered what had happened. She couldn't remember much after talking to Samantha. Stefan began stirring next to her.<p>

"Where are we?" he asked.

"They captured us Stefan," Elena told him.

"Why can't we break free?" Stefan said trying to escape.

"I spelled the chains that bind you," Bonnie said entering the room with a traveler on each side.

"What do you want from us?" Elena asked.

"Your precious doppelganger blood of course. Ruis, May get their blood."

The travelers went to the doppelgangers and sliced their wrists. There were already buckets by their chairs which collected their blood.

"Why aren't we healing?" Stefan wondered.

"This is my house and I make the rules. The power of the new moon ensures that whatever I wish to happen within these walls shall happen. If I so desire I could kill everyone here."

"Then why don't you?" Elena asked.

"You still have purpose. You see tomorrow will be a new day. I have plans for all of you in order to destroy my enemies. All Originals will die by my hand!"

* * *

><p>Allison was hurrying through the party to the exit. She arrived at the door where she was blocked by Mark Salvatore.<p>

"Hey there," he said but she wasn't interested. She walked past him and he turned to follow.

"What the hell are you doing?" she turned and asked when she realized what was happening.

"This is a dangerous town. It's not safe to walk around alone."

"I can take care of myself."

"I don't doubt that but still I'd like to make sure you're safe."

"You don't even know me."

"Then tell me about yourself."

"I'm in a hurry," she walked off but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back. He pulled her towards him and their faces were close together.

"I'd like to get to know you," Mark whispered. Allison then put her hand on his face and slowly moved her mouth to his ear.

"Follow me and next time I'll cut them off," she whispered then kneed him in his groin.

He doubled over in pain while Allison continued walking down the street.

* * *

><p>"I thought I told you to leave," Josephine walked up to Rebekah.<p>

"Why can't I find anyone?" Rebekah asked.

"This house is a maze. It's hard to keep track of everyone."

"You travelers are always scheming aren't you? Always looking for things to purify."

"You're kind is an abomination."

"I seem to remember you falling for an abomination. My brother, Kol. Have you seen him lately?"

"I haven't seen Kol in 300 years. If I were you I'd be more worried about that abomination that Niklaus made."

"Don't you dare threaten her!"

"Why should I bother threatening someone who'll be dead soon enough"

"What did you do?" Rebekah tried to grab Josephine but she slowly faded away..

* * *

><p>Victoria was nonchalantly strolling through a hallway when she was approached by Klein.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Klein asked.

"I heard there was a traveler party. I was hurt when I didn't get an invitation.

"You're not welcome here," Bonnie said appearing behind them.

"Is that you little Mac? Given your sexist behavior I'm surprised to see you'd inhabit the body of a female."

"That was years ago Vic. I've seen the error of my ways. Females are strong but there is something about female witches that is so empowering. This youngster I inhabit for example. She's done things we've only dreamed about."

"Spare me the lecture Mac. I'm here to kill off all your travelers."

"I wish you'd join us."

"Now why would I join a bunch of misfit witches? You only wish to destroy. There are things in this world I want to preserve."

"You're not going anywhere," Klein said blocking Victoria's path as she began to leave.

"It's okay Klein, let her be. Victoria will return to us sooner or later. As soon as she sees the error in her ways. As soon as we destroy her niece."

"How?"

"I know a lot Victoria. You think I'd wage war in a town where I know nothing of my enemies. I always do recon and there were so many skeletons to uncover in this town. I am the great Macbeth and I shall conquer."

Victoria walked away after that and Klein waited a few seconds before speaking, "She's already killed some of our men. Why are we letting her walk free?"

"She's not someone we want as an enemy right now. We must speed up our plans. We need to find that silver wolf."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Stiles would do that," Lydia said.<p>

"Where are they now?" Jackson asked.

"We should go help Kira," Liam suggested.

Malia was overwhelmed as it is she didn't want to have to tell the story to them but they didn't give her a chance to escape. She was confused as what to do now. Stiles was up to something and he was willing to let Kira suffer to carry it out.

"Scott went for Kira, I don't know where Stiles is and there is nothing we can do," Malia told them.

"This is one big confusing mess but we can't just do nothing. Let's go find Stiles," Lydia said.

* * *

><p>Luke was sitting in his room at Whittemore when Liv walked in.<p>

"Did you find it?" he asked her.

"Ancient traveler spells are hard to find but I got it," she said.

"I can't believe we're taking orders from Original vampires now," Luke complained.

"We're not doing this for her. It's to help Bonnie. Did you get what we need?"

Luke reached under his bed and picked up a sword, "Let's do the spell."

* * *

><p>"Well if it isn't my unreliable sidekick," Katherine said as she walked up to Enzo.<p>

"I've been busy."

"Victoria crashed the party so I had to make a quick exit."

"I found her hold on you," Enzo smiled.

"What did you say?"

"It's quite genius actually. There's not many things in this world that you actually care about."

"Where?" Katherine asked steely.

"The location is my insurance that you won't kill me," Enzo told her.

"If I wanted to kill you then you'd be dead," Katherine told him.

"You needed me. You knew I'd look into this that's why you carefully revealed information on the red head."

"Tell me where Enzo?"

"Bite me."

Katherine quickly snapped his neck then in frustration, "Alright then. There's nothing a little torture can't reveal."

* * *

><p>Lena was at the Duncan home with Hope when she sensed a presence.<p>

"Mary," Lena called out. When she got no answer she put baby Hope down and placed a protective barrier around her crib.

Lena slowly walked towards the kitchen where she smelled blood. The scent was overwhelming. She walked cautiously and soon saw Mary Duncan's bloody corpse on the floor.

"She was a lovely lady," a man said appearing from the shadows.

Lena eyes glowed and she held out her hands towards him and he grimaced in pain. However shadows began engulfing Lena until her eyes stopped glowing and she could no longer move.

"Neat little trick isn't it. Shadow manipulation is considered taboo in spirit magic."

"You're a traveler," Lena realized.

"Name's Pete. You may know me as The Shadow."

"The witch killer," Lena gasped.

"And guess who's my next victim," Pete reached out and grabbed Lena's head then broke her neck.

The barrier around Hope disappeared and Pete walked towards her crib. Pete used a spell to make him appear as Lena to the baby. He soon realized that is wasn't necessary as she was sleeping soundly. He found it odd that a baby would sleep through a murder. Then again given who her father is.

"Goodbye abomination," Pete said but before he could do anything his head was ripped straight off of his neck. Rebekah quickly picked up baby Hope and fled the scene.

* * *

><p>Scott didn't remember much after leaving to go find Kira. In fact his memory was one giant hole. He soon realized he was in a strange room with Bonnie standing in front of him.<p>

"Where am I?" Scott asked.

"You're in a place that was used by wolves centuries ago," Bonnie answered.

"What do you want from me?"

"I have nothing to gain from a youngster like you. All I want is the legendary Silver Wolf!"

* * *

><p><strong>I suck at halloween themed things I know. Sorry about the late update but I was sick for a couple of weeks and couldn't write. Now i have exams in 3 weeks so I'll have less time so there may not be a chapter next week. The next two chapters will be released at the same time and before November ends. Sorry for the long wait<strong>


End file.
